Aún te recuerdo
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: Zeke y Frieda han sido comprometidos desde generaciones pasadas a modo de acuerdo de paz entre Erdia y Mare. En aras de mantener el acuerdo, sus familias insistirán en hacerlos convivir para que su matrimonio arreglado sea más fácil de llevar. Precuela de "La Reina y el Titán". ZekexFrieda.
1. Infancia

**Aún te recuerdo**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Infancia**

Era un día de fiesta en todo el reino de Erdia. Adornos en color dorado y _rosegold_ se podían encontrar desde Sina hasta María.

Todos celebraban con alegría el nacimiento de la hija primogénita del Rey Rod: la Princesa Frieda.

En el castillo, los reyes recibían a los nobles, así como a los más altos mandos del ejército quienes presentaban sus obsequios y respetos a la recién nacida.

Los miembros de la corte presentes se inclinaron cuando Eren Krueger, actual rey del Reino de Mare; caminó por aquella alfombra roja.

Rod y la reina se levantaron de sus tronos para recibir al visitante de honor, dedicándose ambos monarcas una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza al estar frente a frente.

—¡Eren! —exclamó Reiss.

—¡Rod! —dijo de manera amistosa, para entonces darle un fraternal abrazo a su contraparte de Erdia —¡Felicidades!

Se dieron un apretón de manos luego de aquel abrazo —Gracias y... —observó a la pareja, y al pequeño de 2 años que caminaban detrás del rey de Mare —veo que trajiste compañía.

Krueger se hizo a un lado, permitiendo el contacto visual entre su contraparte erdiana y sus familiares.

Grisha hizo la reverencia correspondiente al estar ante un rey, mientras que Dina hizo lo propio añadiendo la flexión de rodilla, llevando su pie derecho detrás del izquierdo.

Junto a la pareja, un pequeño niño de cabello rubio de tan sólo dos años se quedó mirando al rey Rod.

—Zeke, saluda apropiadamente como a tu tío —susurró Dina.

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza, inclinándose ante el monarca del mismo modo en que su padre lo hacía.

Rod se quedó mirando al pequeño —¡Así que tú eres el Príncipe Zeke! —exclamó con entusiasmo.

—S-sí s-su maceta.

—Zeke, te he dicho que se dice majestad, no maceta —corrigió Dina.

—Duquesa, hoy estamos de fiesta, ¡No reprenda al niño! —dijo Rod entre risas, a lo que Dina hizo un asentimiento de cabeza respetuoso.

—Si su majestad lo permite —dijo Grisha —mi hijo ha traído un obsequio para la princesa Frieda.

—¡Oh! ¡Un obsequio! —se quedó mirando fijamente en la caja circular de color rosa pálido que el pequeño tenía entre sus manos, adornada con un listón color blanco —bien, ¡Anda ve! Seguro que a Frieda le encanta —dijo Rod, palmeando el hombro del pequeño y mostrando el moisés de oro con gemas incrustadas donde la recién nacida se encontraba.

El pequeño Zeke tragó saliva, y se aferró a la caja que sostenía. Nervioso al sentir las miradas de sus padres, tío, y reyes erdianos sobre él, caminó por la alfombra hacia el moisés que estaba a un par de metros de él.

A pesar de ser una distancia corta, para el pequeño príncipe parecía interminable, ¡Estuvo a punto de caerse en tres ocasiones!

Finalmente llegó a donde la niña se encontraba, sin embargo, y a pesar de que se paraba sobre las puntas de sus pies, no podía ni siquiera llegar al borde.

Rod chasqueó los dedos e hizo una seña a los guardias que estaban más cercanos a la cuna de su hija; ante eso, uno de ellos acercó un cajón de madera al moisés, tomando al pequeño príncipe por debajo de las axilas para ayudarlo a subir.

Una vez arriba, el pequeño se quedó mirando a la bebé, quien estaba envuelta en cobijas de color perla —¿Frieda? —Sentía curiosidad, pues nunca antes había visto un bebé.

 _"Zeke, tú y la princesa Frieda deben ser muy buenos amigos; cuando sean grandes como tu papá y yo, también van a estar juntos así como tu padre y yo lo estamos, y gracias a eso, la paz entre su reino y Mare será para siempre"_

Casi podía escuchar la voz de su madre diciendo aquel discurso, el cual había repetido en más de tres ocasiones desde que el nacimiento de la pequeña Frieda fue anunciado a los reinos más cercanos a Erdia.

Al verla tan pequeña y frágil, y ver sus ojos azules mirando hacia todas partes; el pequeño abrió la caja que tenía en sus manos, sacando de su interior un pequeño simio de peluche —toma, Frieda —dijo, colocando el juguete a un costado de la princesa, quien se quedó observando el regalo que le habían hecho.

—Te gustan los monos, ¿Huh? —sonrió.

* * *

El cielo estaba nublado aquel día y sin embargo, ni una sola gota de agua había caído. Era como si el mismo cielo acompañara el dolor de cierto niño que a sus siete años de edad, acababa de perder a la mujer que le dio la vida.

En el cementerio del ducado de Liberio se reunió la aristocracia de Mare, así como el rey de dicha nación para dar el último adiós a Dina Fritz, duquesa de Liberio.

También estaban presentes los reyes de Erdia junto a su hija de cinco años, quien además de la tristeza por la partida de Dina, la cual siempre fue amable con la princesa; se sentía aún más triste por su mejor amigo.

Lo miraba, y sólo podía ver vacío en sus ojos. No lo entendía, pues hasta ahora no había tenido que pasar por algo así; pero imaginar su vida sin sus padres era aterrador así que, se sentía tremendamente mal por lo que podría estar sufriendo en silencio el pequeño Zeke.

Era extraño, como si en realidad no estuviera ahí, y sin embargo estaba totalmente consciente de que lo estaba, que había sucedido: Su madre había fallecido, y en ese momento la estaban sepultando.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué de una enfermedad que ni siquiera su padre podía curar?

Era como una pesadilla, todo se sentía tan irreal, como si él solo pudiera ser espectador de alguna especie de espectáculo que había delante de sus ojos, pero de algún modo sentía como si no fuera parte de todo eso.

Quería llorar, pero no podía; quería gritar, pero no tenía voz o fuerzas para hacerlo; sólo podía estar ahí, de pie y observando el ataúd de su madre descendiendo a aquel agujero en la tierra.

Pero en medio de su dolor y esa sensación de sentirse como espectador, una pequeña manita que tomaba la suya lo tomó de sorpresa, regresándolo en ese instante a la realidad, pero a la vez haciéndolo sentir que no se encontraba solo en medio de todo eso.

Una vez que estuvieron de regreso en la gran mansión de los Fritz, el pequeño se encerró en su habitación, y a la única persona a quien le había abierto la puerta fue a su abuela paterna cuando le llevó leche y unos panecillos para que comiera algo, aunque en realidad el niño no tenía apetito.

Escuchó que tocaban la puerta, y sólo volteó a mirarla, pero decidió aguardar a que, quien sea que fuera el visitante se marchara, creyendo que había quedado dormido.

—¡Zeke! ¡Soy Frieda! ¡Ábreme!

Al escuchar la voz de la princesa, el pequeño se levantó de su cama para abrirle —Frieda.

La niña aún lucía el vestido negro de terciopelo con un listón blanco en la cintura, atuendo que había llevado al funeral de la duquesa.

Observó cómo ella estaba con la mirada baja y las manos detrás de su espalda —pensé que habías vuelto a Erdia.

Ella negó con la cabeza —fui a buscar esto —de su espalda sacó un simio de peluche —es para ti.

Tomó el juguete, y comenzó a mirarlo con curiosidad, ya que era muy parecido al que él le había obsequiado cinco años atrás cuando la pequeña era tan sólo una bebé.

—No es el tú que me diste, a ese lo quiero mucho y está en mi habitación; pero le dije a mi mamá que quería darte un regalo, los regalos hacen feliz a la gente.

No es como si de repente el dolor por la pérdida de su madre se hubiera borrado mágicamente, pero el gesto de su amiga había logrado hacerlo sonreír en ese triste día —gracias, Frieda.

* * *

—¡Zeke! —gritó la princesa de seis años quien, tan pronto llegó a la mansión Fritz acompañada de su madre, rápido se dirigió al jardín, donde el pequeño príncipe jugaba sobre un árbol en compañía de otros dos niños.

—Zeke ¿Quién es esa niña que te está hablando?

El príncipe volteó, encontrándose con la imagen de la pequeña princesa corriendo hacia él con su vestido rosa pálido —¡Es Frieda! —sonrió. Hacía ya casi un mes desde que su padre y abuelos paternos lo habían llevado a Erdia, y desde entonces no veía a la princesa.

—¿Tu novia? —dijo uno de los niños en plan de burla.

—¡Frieda no es mi novia, es mi amiga! —replicó Zeke, furioso por las burlas de sus amigos.

—¿En serio? —dijo el otro niño —¿Entonces por qué todos dicen que se van a casar?

Ambos niños se agarraron de las manos —Oh, Frieda, ¡Casémonos! —dijo uno.

—¡Bésame Zeke! —dijo el otro, fingiendo una voz más aguda.

—¡Ya cállense!

En eso, la princesa ya había llegado a la base del árbol —¡Zeke! —exclamó entusiasmada.

El pequeño de ocho años se debatía entre bajar con la princesa, saludarla y jugar con ella como hacían cada vez que uno visitaba al otro; o hacer que los otros niños se callaran.

—Frieda, ¡No molestes! ¿No ves que estoy con mis amigos? —dijo, con un enorme remordimiento en su corazón, pero también con la ira de ser el objeto de burla de los otros niños.

Se quedó sorprendida —Zeke... ¿Por qué? —no entendía por qué era así con ella, si siempre que se veían se divertían mucho jugando o paseando en el pony que el Rey Rod le había obsequiado a la princesa.

Tragó saliva, en verdad no quería ser así con ella —¿No me oíste? ¡Ahora estoy ocupado!

Los ojos azules de la pequeña comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero aún así, apretó sus manos —¡Te odio! ¡No quiero verte nunca más! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, alejándose de ahí tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas le permitían correr.

—¡Zeke se enojó con su novia! ¡Zeke se enojó con su novia! —decían a coro los otros niños, aunque el golpe en la cabeza por parte de una rama que sostenía el príncipe terminó con las burlas.

—¡Ya cállense! ¡No vuelvan nunca! —exclamó con furia, apresurándose en bajar del árbol.

Corrió por el jardín de su casa, hasta que el sonido de unos sollozos provenientes del kiosko llamaron su atención, por lo que se dirigió a dicho lugar.

Al entrar, se encontró con la imagen de la princesa, sentada en la banca del kiosco abrazando sus piernas, llorando.

—Frieda... —su corazón se estremeció al verla así, pues en verdad no quiso herirla, ¡Sólo quería que los otros niños dejaran de burlarse!

—Déjame sola —dijo entre sollozos.

Zeke se sentó junto a ella —perdón, no quise...

—¡Vete con tus amigos! ¡A ellos si los quieres y a mi no!

—¡Ya no son mis amigos! —gritó desesperado —Frieda, ¡Lo siento! ¡Tú si eres mi amiga!

Dirigió hacia él sus ojos azules, irritados por estar llorando —¿De verdad?

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza —¿Me perdonas?

Dudó, pero al ver la sinceridad y arrepentimiento de parte del niño —está bien.

Ambos pequeños se abrazaron como reconciliación —¿Tienes hambre? ¡Mi abuela hizo galletas! ¿Si te acuerdas de sus galletas?

—¿Son las que llevaste la última vez que fuiste a Erdia? —sus ojos brillaron cuando él asintió en respuesta —¡Sí! ¡Vamos!

Zeke tomó a Frieda de la mano, y ambos se dirigieron corriendo de regreso hacia la mansión, donde una bandeja llena de galletas de chocolate hechas por la madre de Grisha aguardaba por ellos.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

 _Sí, lo sé, acabo de terminar "La Reina y el Titán" y sigo con esto jajaja. Como pueden ver, esto viene siendo una precuela de ese fanfic, contando la historia de Frieda y Zeke. Mi alma atormentada necesita escribir esto._

 _Por ahora les dejo los momentos más relevantes de la infancia de esta parejita, y cómo es que sus familias procuraban que los niños se frecuentaran._

 _Dedico especialmente este fanfic a la admin de la página Frieda Reiss, que puso el ZekexFrieda en mi cabeza y bueno, han salido varias cosillas por eso xD_

 _Espero les guste esta idea. Los leo en el siguiente capítulo._

 _Beso! ¿Reviews?_


	2. Beso inesperado

**Capítulo 2**

 **Beso inesperado**

—Aquí tienen, chicos —dijo la Sra. Jaeger, dejando un gran plato con galletas en la mesa de piedra en medio del kiosko del jardín de la mansión Fritz.

—¡Gracias, abuela! —exclamó el pequeño príncipe de catorce años.

—¡Gracias! —dijo Frieda, levantándose de la banca para acercarse a aquella mesa siendo seguida por Zeke.

—Que las disfruten —dijo la mujer antes de volver a la mansión.

Una a una, las galletas fueron desapareciendo, hasta que el plato llevado por la Sra. Jaeger quedó con tan sólo unas cuantas migajas encima.

—Oye Zeke —dijo la princesa quien, sentada junto a su gran amigo, se quedó pensativa un momento —hoy estás muy callado.

El príncipe tragó saliva —no... no es nada.

 **Flashback**

—Yo digo que es asqueroso —dijo un niño pelirrojo de trece años.

—¿Tú qué opinas, Zeke? ¡Seguro tú sabes! —preguntó un niño de cabello negro quien, al ver tan distraído al príncipe, lo sacudió del hombro —¿Hola? ¡Tierra llamando a Zeke!

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido.

El niño de cabello negro resopló por la nariz —¡En las nubes! —inhaló profundamente —que ¿Cómo es besar a una niña? ¡Tú tienes novia! ¡Seguro que sí sabes!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Novia?!

—¡Sí! Seguro tú y la princesa Frieda se han besado así como los adultos ¿No? —hizo una expresión de asco. —¿Cómo es?

—¡Es asqueroso! Sólo de pensar en besar una niña se me revuelve el estómago —dijo el pelirrojo.

—¡Deja que Zeke nos diga! Además, no debe ser tan malo, los adultos lo hacen todo el tiempo —volteó a ver al príncipe —¡Dinos, Zeke!

Un trueno se escuchó en ese momento, y gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo, interrumpiendo la charla de los tres adolescentes y salvando a Zeke de, ya fuera mentir o bien, tener qué admitir ante sus amigos que jamás había besado a una niña.

 **Fin del flashback**

Miró de reojo a la princesa, quien aguardaba por una respuesta de él. _"Frieda... ¿Frieda es mi novia? Sí, un día nos casaremos, ¡Pero falta mucho! Frieda es mi mejor amiga... ¿Novia?"_

—Zeke.

Sacudió la cabeza —¡Nada! ¡Todo bien!

Frieda se encogió de hombros y bostezó —tu abuela hace las mejores galletas en todo el mundo.

—Sí —se aclaró la garganta —oye, F-Frieda —su nerviosismo acrecentó cuando sintió los ojos azules de ella mirándolo fijamente —Tú... ¿Tú alguna vez?

Arqueó la ceja —¿Alguna vez qué? —aguardó a que el príncipe continuara sin embargo, sólo lo veía jugar nervioso con sus pulgares, cosa que la desesperó bastante —¡Ya dime Zeke! ¡Estás demasiado extraño hoy! Desde que llegué estás distraído, nervioso, ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Y armándose con todo el valor del que era capaz a su corta edad, el príncipe juntó sus labios con los de Frieda, silenciando de ese modo a la princesa.

Frieda por su parte se quedó inmóvil, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y de hecho, sentía que ardían; más no hizo nada por apartarse o mostrar cualquier otra señal de rechazo.

Tras unos segundos, el príncipe finalmente se apartó de los labios de ella —sabe a chocolate —dijo casi en susurro.

—¿Qué? —apenas pudo pronunciar, pues no salía de su sorpresa —d-debe ser por las galletas.

El príncipe volteó su rostro hacia otro lado para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas —fue... agradable.

Frieda comenzó a jugar con su cabello de manera nerviosa —s-si... s-supongo.

Nerviosos, y aún impactados por lo que acababa de suceder, los dos príncipes voltearon para quedar sentados igual, uno al lado del otro, pero ladeados para estar frente a frente.

—Prométeme algo —dijo Zeke, quien prosiguió al ver curiosidad en la cara de Frieda —No importa lo que suceda, haya hecho esto y lo vuelva a hacer algún día o no —se sonrojó, rascándose la nuca de manera nerviosa. —Prométeme que nunca dejarás de ser mi amiga, aunque seas mi novia o mi esposa cuando seamos más grandes, siempre serás mi mejor amiga.

Frieda sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza —siempre lo seré.

—Frieda.

—¿Sí?

Acercó nuevamente su rostro al de la princesa, esta vez no la tomaría desprevenida, y aguardaría a su reacción. En respuesta, Frieda acercó su rostro a él de manera nerviosa, a lo que Zeke nuevamente juntó sus labios con los de ella; ahora ambos tomándose un poco más de tiempo para sentir el contacto de sus bocas cerradas.

* * *

—¡Muy lento, Zeke! —gritó la princesa de quince años, quien cabalgaba un par de metros adelante del Príncipe de Mare por aquella pradera.

—¡Espera! ¡Frieda! —movió las riendas de su caballo, tratando así de que el equino fuera más rápido y poder alcanzarla.

Frieda tiró de las riendas para que el caballo comenzara a detenerse, aguardando por el príncipe quien pronto también frenó junto a ella —¡Es la tercera vez que yo gano! —se jactaba entre risas.

—¡No es justo! ¡Tú estás usando tu propio caballo!

—¿Me vas a decir que el Gran Príncipe de Mare y Duque de Liberio se limita por cabalgar en un caballo prestado? —sonrió de manera maliciosa.

Desvió la mirada, manteniendo una expresión de soberbia fingida —No es eso —la miró a la cara —es que este caballo es más robusto que Saphire.

Frieda se quedó mirando al caballo, y después se llevó un dedo a la barbilla —Mmmm... Pues yo los veo casi iguales.

Zeke se quedó observando el horizonte, fijando su mirada hacia su derecha —Oye, Frieda —extendió su mano —¿Ves eso?

Llevada por la curiosidad, volteó en dirección a donde el príncipe señalaba; colocando su mano sobre sus cejas para tapar un poco la luz y así, quizás, lograr observar lo que fuera que él quisiera mostrarle.

—¿Qué es? No veo nada.

El caballo de Zeke relinchó —¡Ahora serás tú quien no podrá alcanzarme!

—¡Eres un tramposo! —exclamó, para entonces mover las riendas para echar a andar a su caballo, intentando alcanzar al príncipe.

Ambos adolescentes cabalgaban de regreso, ahora Zeke delante de Frieda, hasta que tuvieron qué frenar cuando vieron delante de ellos a tres jinetes sobre sus respectivos caballos; sus capas de color verde y el escudo con un caballo en su espalda los identificaban como miembros de la policía militar.

—Capitán Ackerman —dijo Frieda.

—Princesa Frieda —dijo la joven de cabello rubio, quien cabalgaba a la derecha de Kenny —su madre...

Sintió un estremecimiento en el pecho al ver la expresión solemne de los soldados —N-no... —pronunció casi en susurro con miedo.

La reina había estado recientemente delicada de salud debido a un mal de origen cardíaco. Los mejores doctores de Erdia la estaban tratando y, aunque había estado relativamente bien, no debía tener sobresaltos y, obviamente, debía de tener ciertos cuidados.

Zeke observó a la princesa; él mismo era consciente de la enfermedad de la reina, y al estar tan constantemente en contacto con los Reiss, la madre de Frieda era una persona que él estimaba.

—¡Frieda! ¡Vamos cuanto antes! —dijo con firmeza.

Asintió con la cabeza, y movió las riendas para cabalgar al lado del príncipe de regreso al palacio.

* * *

—Zeke, es mejor que volvamos a Mare cuanto antes; acaban de sepultar a la Reina esta tarde, es mejor que dejes descansar a Frieda, pronto volveremos a visitarla —dijo el Sr. Jaeger.

—Abuelito, lo siento pero, ¡No puedo sólo irme así! —dijo el príncipe, tratando de oponerse de la forma más respetuosa posible, pensando únicamente en el día en que su propia madre falleció, y en cómo la princesa llegó de sorpresa a su habitación con aquel simio de peluche.

La Sra. Jaeger se inclinó un poco, levantando la mirada de su nieto —¿En verdad quieres verla? —un asentimiento de parte de Zeke fue su respuesta —entonces ve, ustedes han sido amigos desde siempre, seguro que verte la pondrá muy feliz en este momento tan triste.

—¿En verdad crees que sea prudente? Su madre acaba de morir.

—Querido, esa niña no necesita más muestras de solemnidad y respeto, sino a gente que de verdad la aprecia —volteó a ver a su nieto —anda, ve.

En su habitación, Frieda se encontraba sentada en uno de los rincones abrazando sus piernas y mirando hacia la nada, aún portando el vestido negro que utilizó desde que confirmaron la muerte de la reina.

Sus ojos azules estaban enrojecidos e hinchados, y aún así no parecía que las lágrimas pudieran detenerse algún día; y en el corazón, sentía un enorme vacío que quemaba, que dolía.

Estaba tan ensimismada en su dolor y en sus recuerdos, que no se percató que alguien había entrado en silencio a su alcoba, hasta que sintió cómo ese alguien se sentaba a su lado.

—Me siento mal ¿Sabes? —dijo el adolescente, llamando la atención de la princesa —cuando mi mamá murió, tú llegaste a mi habitación con un obsequio; y yo he venido a la tuya sin nada que pueda hacerte feliz —dijo, recordando la frase que ella dijera diez años atrás: los regalos hacen feliz a la gente.

Conmovida por las palabras de Zeke, y profundamente triste por el fallecimiento de su madre; la princesa recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él, quebrándose emocionalmente y comenzando de nuevo con un intenso llanto.

Al verla y tenerla de ese modo, Zeke sólo pudo abrazarla y apretar la cabeza de ella contra su pecho; dejándola llorar todo lo que necesitara, así fueran unos minutos, u horas.

—Zeke —se abrazó más fuerte a él.

—¿Qué sucede? —frotó su espalda cuando la sintió temblar.

Fijó sus ojos azules en él —Zeke... Tengo una hermana —pronunció, casi sin voz.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! —se quedó impactado, pues Frieda era la única hija del Rey Rod y la, ahora, difunta reina.

Recargó su rostro en el hombro del príncipe —me lo confesó mi padre después del funeral —continuó llorando —tiene siete años y se llama Historia... Zeke —se aferró más fuertemente al príncipe —¡Mi padre engañó a mi madre con una de las mucamas!

Se quedó sin habla, realmente no supo qué decir o hacer, y sólo atinó a abrazarla muy fuertemente. Si bien el segundo matrimonio de su padre no era un tema cómodo para él, al menos Carla había llegado a sus vidas más de un año después de que Dina falleciera; y si bien, prefería estar con sus abuelos, ya fuera en casa de ellos o en la mansión Fritz cuando Frieda iba a Mare; algo agradecía de que su padre rehiciera su vida: su hermano Eren, de también siete años.

Frieda continuó llorando en brazos de Zeke, hasta que simplemente ya no podía más; su garganta dolía al igual que sus ojos, y sentía el cuerpo débil como si fuera de trapo —estoy cansada.

Zeke la tomó en brazos, y aunque la princesa era delgada y no muy pesada, no era tan fácil cargar a alguien como los libros u otras personas hacían parecer; de hecho fue demasiado complicado ponerse de pie, y estuvo a punto de caer con todo y Frieda.

A pesar de ello, el joven no se rindió, y pudo incorporarse sin tener qué soltar a la princesa. Caminó hasta la cama de ella, dejándola sobre el lecho.

—Zeke, ¡No te vayas! —suplicó ante la mirada sorprendida del príncipe —quédate, como cuando éramos niños, yo no... No me siento con fuerzas para estar sola ahorita. —Se acomodó sobre su costado izquierdo en posición fetal, y si bien ya sólo sollozaba, una que otra lágrima aún llegaba a brotar de sus ojos.

Si bien, hacía muchos años que no dormían en la misma cama, simplemente no pudo dejarla sola, y se recostó sobre su lado derecho junto a ella, quedando frente a la princesa —aquí estoy —dijo antes de volver a abrazarla.

* * *

Abrió las cortinas de su habitación, permitiendo que la luz del sol por fin entrara después de dos días en penumbra. Atrás había quedado esa fuerte jaqueca que, la había postrado en cama.

Debía tener ciertos cuidados para prevenir que esto se repitiera, y estar muy al pendiente de cualquier otro malestar o síntoma; esto según palabras del médico real. La última vez que Frieda había tenido migraña había sido varios meses atrás, días después de que falleciera su tío Uri, hermano menor del Rey Rod.

Se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo, su camisa de color perla y su larga falda de color rosado. Sacó de su armario un sombrero blanco de ala ancha con una cinta en rosa pálido alrededor del nacimiento de la copa.

Abrió la puerta de su alcoba —¡Historia! —exclamó al encontrarse con la pequeña niña rubia de diez años afuera de su habitación.

La niña le miró con una sonrisa —Frieda, ¿Ya estás mejor? —preguntó tímidamente.

La joven de dieciocho se agachó para quedar a la altura de su hermana menor, abrazándola —te preocupaste por mí, ¿No es cierto?

—Te extrañé mucho, sin ti me siento muy sola.

Deshizo el abrazo, y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la pequeña —¡Oye! ¡Pero si no me fui a ninguna parte! ¿Y te digo algo? —observó cómo la niña la miraba con curiosidad —siempre vamos a estar juntas, así que nunca te dejaré sola.

—¿Aunque te cases con el Príncipe Zeke?

La abrazó —faltan muchos años para eso, ¡Ni siquiera somos realmente novios todavía! —pronunció entre risas, separándose un poco de su hermana para mirarla a los ojos —pero aunque me case con Zeke dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo, tú vas a venir conmigo porque nunca voy a dejarte sola.

—Alteza, ¡Qué alegría que se encuentre mejor! —dijo una doncella quien llevaba en las manos el desayuno de la princesa.

—Gracias —dijo Frieda, incorporándose.

—¿Ya se va, alteza? —preguntó sorprendida al verla vestida de ese modo sencillo, pues era el estilo que Frieda encontraba más cómodo para salidas informales, en especial porque así se sentía más cercana a la gente —¿No piensa desayunar?

—El doctor dijo que debías comer bien —dijo Historia.

Ante la mirada firme, pero a la vez amable de la mucama; y la de su pequeña hermana, Frieda sólo atinó a sonreír al sentirse acorralada —¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Desayunaré antes de irme.

Ambas hermanas se adentraron en la habitación de la mayor nuevamente, sentándose en una pequeña mesa circular frente a la cama de la princesa.

—¿Y has estado repasando tus lecciones?

Asintió y sonrió —¡Sí! Ahorita también estoy leyendo el libro que me regalaste, me gusta mucho. —Sonrió, y encogió su cabeza cuando Frieda alborotó su cabello.

—Disculpen, altezas —dijo la mucama, quien recién había regresado a la habitación —retiraré los platos.

Las hermanas Reiss se levantaron de las sillas de madera, y se dirigieron a la puerta —iré a cabalgar por los campos un rato, pórtate bien... —acarició con dulzura la cabeza de la más pequeña —¿Qué estoy diciendo? Tú siempre te portas muy bien.

—Alteza —dijo la mucama —quizás desee ir a los campos de entrenamiento militar, he escuchado que hay un nuevo recluta muy impresionante, y que es el mejor esgrimista que se haya visto en Erdia.

—¿Un nuevo recluta? —se quedó pensativa, aunque al escuchar la palabra _esgrima,_ una persona en particular vino a su mente de manera casi inmediata —no dudo que ese recluta que dices sea habilidoso, pero no creo que se acerque al nivel de Zeke, ¿Quién en este mundo podría?

—Con todo respeto, alteza, los que lo han visto dicen que su habilidad es comparable a la del Príncipe; de hecho, me enteré que es sobrino del Capitán Kenny Ackerman.

—¡¿Sobrino del Capitán Ackerman?!

La curiosidad se apoderó de Frieda, quien terminó haciendo caso de las palabras de su doncella, y acudió a los campos de entrenamiento militar.

A pesar de la insistencia del Capitán y su teniente, la princesa no permitió que se advirtiera a los presentes sobre su llegada y al contrario, pidió se le facilitara el uniforme militar de camisa y pantalón blanco, así como las botas negras altas y sudadera en tono café claro.

Ataviada como si fuera una soldado más, la princesa se dirigió a la práctica de esgrima, donde todos observaban un combate entre dos reclutas, uno más alto que el otro.

Hasta ahora, Frieda había visto a Zeke en múltiples ocasiones, ya fuera en simples entrenamientos o combates de práctica; y no tenía duda de que el Príncipe fuera el esgrimista más talentoso en el mundo, pero aquel recluta de baja estatura era simplemente impresionante.

Tenía mucha agilidad, y parecía como si pudiera anticipar cada movimiento del contrincante; y tenía tal dominio de la espada que parecía una extensión de su propio cuerpo.

Una vez que el combate terminó, y el contendiente más alto fue vencido; el resto de los reclutas y soldados se retiraron del campo, a excepción del ganador de la contienda, además de cierta princesa camuflada, quien seguía impresionada con aquel enfrentamiento que acababa de atestiguar.

El joven de cabello negro observó la hoja de su espada, y sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo para limpiarla.

—Fue increíble.

Volteó cuando escuchó la voz femenina —debes ser nueva, jamás antes te había visto —dijo con indiferencia mientras continuaba limpiando su espada.

Caminó hacia él —algo así —dijo para desviar el tema sobre su identidad —jamás había visto a nadie en todo Erdia haciendo lo que acabas de hacer.

—Hablas como si viajaras muy seguido —alzó la ceja.

—Algo así —llevó las manos detrás de su espalda.

El joven recluta enfundó su espada, y comenzó a alejarse —supongo que te veré después.

—Sí, ¡Oye! —exclamó antes de que se alejara más —no me has dicho tu nombre.

La miró por encima del hombro —sólo llámame Levi.

Durante las próximas dos semanas, la princesa volvió a los campos de entrenamiento casi a diario, siempre para atestiguar las prácticas de esgrima pero también, las prácticas con el equipo de maniobras tridimensional, pues era algo que la impresionaba de los miembros del ejército desde que era muy pequeña; y ver a Levi en los entrenamientos con dicho equipo, era algo que la impresionaba aún más.

Lo veía volar de árbol en árbol, atajando objetivos con gran agilidad, y haciendo maniobras impresionantes.

Nuevamente, todos se habían retirado, y Levi era el único que quedaba en aquel bosque junto con Frieda.

—Levi.

—Eres tú —dijo sin voltear la mirada.

Quizás era una locura, y seguramente saldría de ahí con algún golpe o raspón, pero era algo que siempre quiso hacer desde que era muy, muy pequeña. —Yo... Levi... ¿Me ayudarías con el equipo tridimensional? —se sonrojó.

El joven Ackerman de veintitrés años volteó hacia la princesa —¿Acaso los instructores no te han enseñado a usarlo? —caminó, pasando de ella y mirándola de reojo —además, es mejor si lo descubres por ti misma, así lo hice yo.

Se quedó sorprendida, ¿Qué acababa de escuchar? ¿En verdad estaba ante alguien con ese dominio en el equipo, sin que él haya sido instruído como el resto de los soldados? —¡Por favor! —insistió —¡Tú eres el mejor! Y... Quiero aprender a usarlo.

—¡Tch! —se acercó a ella, y rodeó su cintura, palpando las hebillas del equipo —está muy flojo, si intentas algo con el equipo así, vas a terminar en el suelo —dijo con fingido desagrado, y ajustó el amarre a la cintura y muslos de la princesa, quien sólo estaba estática y sonrojada.

Se colocó detrás de ella, tomando sus manos y colocándolas sobre los gatillos —apunta a donde deseas que se afiance —movió las manos de ella en dirección a dos árboles que estaban uno junto al otro —ahora, presiona —pronunció en el oído de ella.

Frieda tragó saliva, pero aún así siguió las instrucciones de Ackerman. Los ganchos se afianzaron de los árboles, provocando la sonrisa de la princesa.

—Ahora, salta.

Dicho y hecho, Frieda saltó para intentar subir; y aunque se pudo elevar un par de metros, al no tener entrenamiento alguno, se quedó paralizada y por lo mismo, su cuerpo dio una voltereta en el aire, quedando de cabeza.

—Demonios —dijo Levi, usando su propio equipo para llegar a ella, tomándola de la cintura y llevándola sobre su hombro para bajarla de nuevo al suelo. —Antes de volver a intentar algo como eso, tienes qué trabajar en tu equilibrio.

Frieda trataba de normalizar su respiración, ya que aún sentía la adrenalina de hacía unos instantes.

Se acercó a ella, volteando el rostro de la agitada princesa hacia él —ya cálmate —dijo antes de besarla de manera sorpresiva, sin darle oportunidad a moverse, protestar, o si quiera pensar.

Fue tan repentino ese beso, que en verdad no supo cómo reaccionar y de momento, su mente no alcanzaba a procesar del todo lo que sucedía; hasta que después de unos instantes cayó en cuenta de la realidad: Levi la estaba besando.

Puso sus manos en el pecho del recluta —¡¿Qué haces?! —reclamó.

Levi se dio la media vuelta, y la observó por encima del hombro —practica más, y contrólate —dijo antes de retirarse, dejando atrás a la confundida princesa.

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

 _¡Y llegó Levi a hacer temblar el mundo! ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Será que habrá algo entre Frieda y Levi? ¿O esa amistad/amor/cosa rara con Zeke será más fuerte?_

 _ **Respuestas a sus reviews:**_

 _ **Y-Mena:**_ _¡Muchas gracias, linda! Baby Zeke es una ternura con pies, en verdad, jajaja! "Su maceta" se me ocurrió porque, pues los niños tan pequeñitos a veces confunden ciertas palabras, además de que no hablan tan bien; y se me hizo tierno, jeje._

 _ **Montse Juárez:**_ _Me alegra que te haya gustado; y sí! Quise incluir el famoso simio de peluche, en el flashback del manga se ve que era algo muy importante para Zeke; y finalmente Zeke es el titán bestia en el canon, así que lo quise trasladar como que, él mismo se regalaba a sí mismo a Frieda xD yo y mis ideas locas._

 _ **Sophie:**_ _Esposi de mi vida! Gracias! Sí, Zeke y Frieda tienen una gran química... ¿Qué pasará ahora que apareció Levi con su sensual sensualidad? XD_

 _Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, nos leemos en el siguiente a ver si Zeke se entera de este approach, ¡OMG!_

 _Besos! ¿Reviews?_


	3. El Duelo

**Capítulo 3**

 **El duelo**

Tocó sus labios con sus dedos medio e índice, recordando el beso que el recluta le había robado —Levi... —dijo en susurro, y continuó cepillando su cabello.

Apenas hacía unos días desde ese episodio en el bosque, y aún podía sentir el contacto de los labios de Levi sobre los suyos.

Se levantó y caminó hasta su cama, donde cierto simio de peluche estaba colocado en medio de sus almohadas —Zeke. —Tomó el juguete, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Se sentía terriblemente confundida y culpable. Por un lado, Levi la había impresionado bastante, ¿Y cómo no? Su desempeño en esgrima, y su manejo del equipo tridimensional eran sobresalientes; pero también, no podía sacar ese beso de su cabeza.

Por otro lado estaba Zeke, su mejor amigo de toda la vida y con quien debía casarse algún día; era un compromiso que su abuelo había hecho con el padre del actual rey de Mare, además de que ella misma le había prometido a su madre que se casaría con el Príncipe, esto momentos antes de que la reina falleciera.

Su mente viajó en ese momento seis años al pasado, en aquel kiosko de la mansión Fritz donde Zeke también le había robado un beso.

Zeke y Levi. Todo el camino hacia los cuarteles militares se la pasó pensando en ellos dos; tanto los momentos que ella y el príncipe habían compartido desde la más tierna infancia; pero también esas —muy breves— pláticas con Levi, además del beso que la tomó por sorpresa.

Esta vez no se vistió con el uniforme militar, sino que conservó su blusa rosa pálido y su falda larga azul celeste.

Buscó por las instalaciones sin poder encontrarlo, hasta que, ya casi dándose por vencida, entró al bosque donde se llevaban a cabo los entrenamientos con el equipo tridimensional.

—¿Aún sigues asustada por haber fallado con el equipo de maniobras?

Frieda volteó al escuchar aquella arrogante voz que ya conocía muy bien —en realidad estoy perfectamente —dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

Bajó del árbol utilizando el equipo de maniobras —pensé que querías que volviera a tranquilizarte —la observó de reojo, notando el atuendo tan femenino de ella —supongo que no vienes por otra lección.

—Estás en lo correcto —respondió de manera tajante. Aquel día la había tomado desprevenida, pero era algo que no podía permitir que volviera a suceder, pues no sólo su propia cordura estaba en juego, sino también su amistad con Zeke, el futuro matrimonio de ambos, y la paz entre Erdia y Mare. —Vine porque...

—¡Frieda! —exclamó una voz desde lejos.

 _"¡No puede ser!..."_

 _"¡¿Frieda?! ¿Ella es...?"_ Pensó Levi, observando con detenimiento a la joven, y tomándola del brazo —¿Tú eres?

—Frieda —dijo el joven príncipe, bajando del caballo y acercándose a ella, aunque frunció el entrecejo cuando se percató de la mano de levi en el antebrazo izquierdo de la princesa —¿Y él es...?

Nerviosa por la situación, Frieda movió el brazo para deshacer el agarre de Ackerman, acercándose al príncipe —¡Zeke! ¡Qué sorpresa! —sonrió —Pensé que llegarías en un par de días más.

 _"¡¿Frieda?! ¡¿Zeke?! ¡Entonces...!"_ No sólo con los nombres de ambos, sino que el saco de Zeke donde portaba sus insignias, además de los dos guardaespaldas del príncipe ataviados con el uniforme militar de Mare; todo eso hizo que la mente de Levi comenzó a atar cabos sobre la identidad de la princesa. Y es que en realidad en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, las palabras que habían cruzado eran muy pocas, y él jamás hizo nada por averiguar más sobre ella, ni siquiera su nombre.

Los ojos del príncipe seguían firmes y con mirada amenazante sobre el soldado —después de estar dos meses en el frente de la guerra contra el sur, y ya que me pude librar pronto de obligaciones reales y militares, pensé en adelantar mi viaje a Erdia —la miró a los ojos —¿Te molesta que haya llegado antes?

—¡Claro que no! —respondió sin dudar un solo segundo —pero de haber sabido que llegabas antes te pude haber esperado en el palacio.

—Tu mucama dijo que venías a ver las prácticas de los soldados, supuse que debía ser muy interesante y quise verlo también pero —observó hacia todos lados, para entonces volver a fijar sus ojos en Levi —veo que sólo está él, ¿Acaso llegué tan tarde que ya todos se fueron? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—En realidad —dijo Levi, dando un paso hacia adelante —ella ha empezado a practicar con el equipo de maniobras tridimensional —dijo con indiferencia, y dirigiendo sus ojos a los azules de la princesa.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Frieda —sabes lo mucho que siempre me ha gustado ver cómo usan el equipo de maniobras; ¡Levi es excelente! Y me ayudó un poco con eso —volteó a ver al joven de cabello negro, recordando el día en que lo conoció —también es muy bueno en esgrima.

Zeke frunció el entrecejo ante las palabras de la princesa —si, siempre he sabido de tu inquietud por ese equipo —observaba los aparatos en las caderas del soldado —no lo niego, es algo bastante ingenioso creado aquí en Erdia. —Los ojos del príncipe se enfocaron ahora en ella, sonriendo de manera arrogante —aunque no entiendo ¿Por qué querrías aprender a utilizarlo? Es un equipo para combate y, Frieda, ¡Tienes a todo el ejército erdiano para protegerte! Y si en un dado caso no fuera suficiente, también tendrías al ejército de Mare a tu disposición.

Levi se interpuso entre ambos príncipes —¿Y por qué no deja que ella haga lo que se le pegue en gana? Aún si se volviera una experta con el equipo de maniobras, es más que obvio que jamás sería enviada al frente.

Zeke lo miró con desdén —¿Acaso dije que no debería de hacerlo o se lo prohibí? Sólo puntualicé que no es necesario que lo haga —arqueó una ceja.

—No se le romperá una uña si lo hace —rio entre dientes —aunque quizás pueda llevarse algunos raspones, aún así no será gran cosa.

Un duelo de miradas entre el príncipe y el soldado se llevó a cabo durante unos segundos de tenso silencio.

—Así que, eres muy buen espadachín según lo que dice Frieda —dijo con suspicacia.

Levi sonrió de manera arrogante, lanzando una mirada de reojo a la nerviosa princesa —si ella lo dice.

—Entonces no te molestará tener un duelo amistoso conmigo —sonrió maliciosamente —aunque te advierto, ¡Soy el mejor en todo Mare!

—Será un placer —respondió Levi.

—¡Qué! —exclamó Frieda, caminando detrás de Zeke quien se dirigió a su caballo donde tenía su espada enfundada —Zeke, ¡Zeke, escúchame!

Volteó de manera brusca hacia ella —¡¿Qué?!

—Zeke, no lo hagas, ¡No te enfrentes a Levi! —volteó a ver al soldado, para volver a mirar a los ojos al príncipe —Zeke, no lo has visto en combate como yo y además, supe por otros reclutas que en el pasado fue un matón en la ciudad subterránea, ¡Por favor, desiste! —dijo suplicante.

—¿No confías en mi? —preguntó con voz tajante, dejándola sin habla —Frieda, tú me has visto practicar y también me has visto en combate, ¿De verdad crees que él sea superior a mí?

No supo qué responder, era cierto que Levi la había impresionado bastante; pero si había seguido la evolución de alguien a lo largo de los años era de Zeke; si había una persona en el mundo que conocía perfectamente las habilidades del príncipe, esa era Frieda Reiss.

Lo abrazó fuertemente —confío en ti —pronunció con dolor, y no porque fuera mentira, sino porque no deseaba ese enfrentamiento entre ambos; simplemente no quería que ninguno de ellos dos, quien fuera, saliera con si quiera un rasguño.

—Verás que volveré a impresionarte como antes —dijo en susurro en el oído de ella antes de deshacer el abrazo.

A este punto y para que fuera un combate equitativo, especialmente porque era algo amistoso, Levi se había quitado el equipo de maniobras, y tenía su espada desenvainada.

Zeke se acercó al soldado para quedar frente a frente, a un metro de distancia. Sostuvo su espada a la altura de su cintura de manera vertical en el medio de su cuerpo a modo de saludo; saludo que Levi correspondió.

Ambos contendientes adoptaron una postura flexionando al frente la rodilla derecha, y extendiendo hacia atrás la pierna izquierda; mientras inclinaban sus espadas en dirección al otro.

Tanto Levi como Zeke miraron de reojo a Frieda, quien sólo deseaba que algo sucediera para que el combate fuera evitado.

Zeke dio el ataque inicial al avanzar, y dirigir la hoja de su espada a la altura del pecho de Levi, movimiento que Ackerman bloqueó sin problema; lo que hizo a Zeke dar un paso atrás para dirigir su nuevo ataque hacia las piernas, lo cual también bloqueó Levi con su espada.

—No está mal para ser un príncipe —dijo Levi, haciendo un rápido movimiento para empuñar su espada en reversa, y girando para atacar la zona del torso superior.

Si bien era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un movimiento así, Zeke pudo reaccionar y colocar su espada para bloquear el ataque, aunque para ello tuvo qué retroceder. —Nada mal para ser un soldado —dijo con arrogancia.

Volvió a cambiar el modo de tomar su espada, haciendo un movimiento de abanico de izquierda a derecha que iba directo al estómago del príncipe; quien dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivarlo.

—¡Rayos! —espetó Zeke cuando se percató que su ropa había logrado ser apenas rasgada por el ataque anterior, y posiblemente tenía un rasguño a raíz de eso.

Frunció el entrecejo, y alzó su espada con ambas manos, atacando como si tratara de cortar a Levi por la mitad, a lo que el soldado sostuvo su espada por encima de su cabeza, logrando bloquear el ataque del príncipe.

Ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia. Levi avanzó con su espada extendida hacia el frente.

 _"¿De verdad? ¿Un simple golpe recto?"_ Pensó el príncipe, preparándose para bloquear ese movimiento —¡¿Pero qué?! —exclamó cuando Levi dio una maroma en el suelo, dando una patada giratoria a sus tobillos y así, logrando hacerlo caer sobre su espalda.

Apenas pudo reaccionar a poner su espada por encima de su rostro cuando Levi le atacó por encima; sin embargo, el soldado ejercía presión sobre el bloqueo, por lo que las espadas cada vez estaban más y más cerca de él.

Observó de reojo a Frieda, e impulsó su torso hacia adelante para poder librarse de la presión de Levi, no sin que esto le trajera un corte en el hombro; superficial, pero molesto.

Por su parte, Frieda sólo observaba el combate, y cada que escuchaba el hierro de las espadas encontrándose, su angustia aumentaba cada vez más; especialmente cuando Zeke se encontraba en desventaja ante Ackerman.

En ocasiones, Zeke parecía tener el control de la situación, pero al siguiente movimiento, Levi tomaba la delantera y lograba poner al príncipe contra las cuerdas, haciéndolo retroceder en varias ocasiones.

—¡Zeke! —gritó desesperada.

Las hojas chocaron una vez más, cada una dirigiéndose al cuello del otro contendiente. Y volvieron a tomar distancia.

Levi avanzó hacia él con movimientos cortos hacia la parte superior, y hacia el área del abdomen; provocando que Zeke tuviera qué retroceder para tratar de bloquear los ataques de Ackerman sin embargo, éste último había logrado cortar en el antebrazo izquierdo y el torso del príncipe.

De manera desesperada, Zeke empuñó su espada de manera recta contra el soldado, quien interpuso su hoja por debajo, y desviando hacia arriba el ataque.

—Basta... —susurró Frieda, preocupada al ver a Zeke agitado, con heridas y en clara desventaja.

Levi atacó como si quisiera cortar los muslos del Príncipe, a lo que Jaeger interpuso su espada para defenderse. Sin embargo, Levi aprovechó ese movimiento para dar un codazo al rostro del príncipe.

Zeke retrocedió aturdido por el golpe. No se percató que había sangre brotando de su nariz, simplemente no tuvo tiempo, pues Levi lo atacó inmediatamente, logrando cortarlo en el hombro derecho.

Frieda sintió como si su corazón se detuviera, no pudiendo hacer más sino correr hacia ambos contrincantes —¡Ya basta! —gritó desesperada.

Levi estaba de pie junto al herido príncipe, empuñando su espada con la punta justo sobre el rostro de Zeke. Y aunque escuchó los gritos de Frieda y la vio correr hacia ellos de reojo, no se esperó que la princesa lo empujara a un lado, haciéndolo caer al piso.

—¡Zeke! —se arrodilló junto al príncipe, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo en el suelo, con sangre en el rostro y en las heridas provocadas por el combate, así como sus ropas rasgadas.

—Pe... perdí —pronunció frustrado y con voz entrecortada.

—¡Galliard! ¡Colt! —gritó hasta desgarrar su garganta, intentando mover a Zeke para llevárselo de ahí. —¡Ayúdenme a llevarlo al palacio!

Cuando Frieda intervino, ambos soldados de Mare la siguieron, por lo que de inmediato lo cargaron para que Colt lo llevara en su caballo, mientras que Frieda montó el de Zeke, dirigiendo una última mirada a Levi, quien para entonces ya había vuelto a ponerse de pie y había recogido su espada.

Aguardó afuera de su habitación donde el príncipe estaba siendo atendido por el médico real. Se sentía desesperada, a la vez de culpable por todo lo sucedido.

 _"¿En qué estaba pensando? No debí ir a buscar a Levi, ¡Es mi culpa que Zeke esté así!"_ Se recriminaba mentalmente mientras, con la espalda pegada a la pared, comenzó a descender hasta quedar sentada en el piso, abrazando sus piernas.

Tras una espera que a la princesa le pareció una eternidad, la puerta finalmente se abrió, por lo que Frieda se puso de pie rápidamente —¡¿Cómo está?!

—Las heridas no fueron profundas, pero si requiere de varios cuidados y mucho reposo —dijo el hombre de mediana edad.

Abrió sus ojos. Al principio su visión era borrosa, pero poco a poco se fue aclarando. Volteó hacia su derecha, observando las paredes en color durazno, el techo de la cama con columnas en roble, y a su izquierda —Frieda —dijo en susurro.

La princesa estaba sentada en un sofá de una plaza. Tras unas horas después de que el médico se retiró, el llanto y el cansancio la habían vencido, y en ese momento dormía con la cabeza recargada en la aleta que sobresalía al costado del respaldo y que lo unía al descansabrazos.

Se quedó mirándola fijamente, y poco a poco iba cayendo en la realidad de lo que había sucedido. Intentó incorporarse, pero para ese entonces los golpes y heridas ya se habían enfriado, por lo que fue inevitable quejarse del dolor.

—¡Zeke! —exclamó ella, despertándose tan pronto lo escuchó, y sentándose a su lado en la orilla de la cama —Zeke, tienes qué descansar. —Colocó su mano en el hombro de él, haciendo una muy ligera presión para que volviera a recostarse.

—No —dijo con suavidad, pero ante la insistencia de ella —¡Frieda, basta! ¡Necesito sentarme!

Dejó de intentar hacerlo recostarse y al contrario, lo ayudó para que pudiera quedar sentado sobre su cama —debes descansar.

Se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz, aunque eso le provocó dolor debido al último golpe recibido —¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

—Tres horas —desvió la mirada.

Se quedó pensativo, mirando hacia la nada —perdí —dijo con amargura.

—¿Es lo único que piensas? ¿En que perdiste el combate? —lo miró con ojos furiosos, intentando contenerse, pero no pudo —¡Eres un tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! —repetía sin cesar mientras golpeaba el pecho del príncipe.

—¡Frieda! —dijo en un grito ahogado debido al dolor que le provocaban los ligeros golpes de ella, que en esos momentos para él eran como pesadas piedras impactándolo.

Dejó de golpearlo —¡Tonto! —observó cómo el príncipe tosía tratando de respirar —¡¿Por qué tenías qué pelear con Levi?! ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! ¡Te supliqué que no lo hicieras!

—F-Frieda.

—Frieda, ¡Nada! —espetó con furia —¿Tienes una remota idea de lo angustiada que estuve?

La observó sorprendido, en especial cuando los ojos azules de ella volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—¡Sentía que me moría cada que escuchaba que sus espadas chocaban! Y cuando te vi tirado en el piso, Zeke... —apretó sus ojos como si quisiera controlar sus lágrimas —¡No sé qué haría yo si a ti te pasa algo grandísimo tonto!

Estaba impactado, nunca se detuvo a pensar qué tan importante era él para ella y a decir verdad, el verla de ese modo, llorando por él y angustiada, le hizo darse cuenta que ella para él también era mucho más que simplemente la persona con la que había crecido y compartido varios momentos de su vida.

La abrazó, pero a pesar de que quería hacerlo fuertemente, su estado actual no le permitió ser tan efusivo —Frieda, yo tampoco sé qué haría si a ti llega a pasarte algo.

Se miraron a los ojos, él fijó sus ojos en los labios de ella, sin embargo —¡Aaah! —exclamó él.

Frieda lo miró asustada, pues uno de los vendajes del pecho comenzó a tornarse carmesí —¡Oh no! —corrió hacia la puerta para pedir que le llevaran vendas limpias, agua caliente y toallas; volviendo de inmediato junto al príncipe —Zeke, recuéstate, por favor.

No puso objeción alguna, y se recostó en el lecho de la princesa mientras las mucamas le llevaban los materiales que necesitaba para curarlo.

Tras quitar el vendaje ensangrentado, Frieda procedió a limpiar la herida con sumo cuidado para no lastimarlo. —¿Te ayudo a sentarte? Necesito vendarte esa herida.

—¡Ahh! —gritó nuevamente al momento de levantarse, aún cuando habían tenido cuidado para que el príncipe quedara sentado en la orilla de la cama.

Tomó el vendaje, y comenzó a enrollarlo en el torso desnudo del príncipe. Jamás lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando eran niños; fue imposible no prestar atención en los músculos producto del ejercicio y entrenamiento militar, además del muy ligero bronceado de la blanca piel del príncipe.

Se sintió abochornada, y más porque al estar enrollando el nuevo vendaje, sus manos estaban constantemente tocándolo —S-si te l-lastimo, m-me dices.

A pesar de que no se sentía bien, el príncipe fue capaz de notar la reacción de la princesa —¿Acaso te pone nerviosa verme sin camisa? —preguntó entre risas, aunque el reír le provocó dolor, por lo que terminó quejándose.

—No sé por qué crees semejante cosa, ¡Y quédate quieto! Ya casi termino —dijo con fingida indiferencia, prosiguiendo con su labor. —¿Por qué, Zeke? —preguntó después de fijar el vendaje —¿Por qué insististe en pelear contra Levi?

Agachó su rostro, quedándose pensativo, hasta que finalmente pudo dar una respuesta —porque no podía soportar que pensaras que alguien era mejor espadachín que yo, ¡Porque quería seguir siendo yo el que te impresionara! Igual que siempre.

—¡¿Quieres decir que todo esto fue por celos?! —preguntó indignada.

—¡Querías una respuesta honesta! ¿No?

Se sentó en el sofá junto a la cama, justo frente a él, apoyando su cabeza en las palmas de sus manos, mientras sus codos se apoyaban sobre sus rodillas —eres... un tonto.

—Frieda —dijo, llevando una mano al rostro de ella, tomándola por la barbilla para hacerla mirarlo a los ojos. La distancia entre ambos era mínima, tanto que casi podían sentir la respiración del otro en sus rostros.

—Zeke... —cerró los ojos.

Tragó saliva, y lentamente acercó sus labios los de ella, rozándolos inicialmente con extrema suavidad, prosiguiendo con un delicado pero sensual jugueteo de labios, al cual Frieda se adaptó sin demasiada dificultad, correspondiendo a cada beso y cada roce, hasta que un gemido de dolor les hizo detenerse.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —preguntó preocupada, fijándose en los vendajes para comprobar que no estuviera sangrando lo cual, afortunadamente, no fue así.

—No pasa nada, pero algunos movimientos duelen.

—Es mejor que descanses, el doctor dijo que debías permanecer en reposo —dijo mientras lo ayudaba a recostarse.

—Estamos en tu alcoba —intentó aguantar el dolor provocado por el movimiento.

—Sí.

—¿Acaso vamos a dormir juntos? —preguntó entre risas mezcladas con dolor.

Sonrió maliciosamente —¡Te lo mereces por tus preguntas bobas! Tú vas a dormir aquí, y como alguien tiene qué cuidar de que el Príncipe de Mare no cometas más locuras, yo estaré en este cómodo sofá.

—¡No! —replicó con seriedad mientras intentaba volver a levantarse, aunque nuevamente, el dolor le hizo desistir.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Se te puede abrir otra herida!

Se quedó recostado e inmóvil —si vas a estar incómoda, entonces prefiero que me trasladen a otra habitación para que tú puedas dormir tranquila.

Lo observó, conmovida por sus palabras —si... si te hace sentir más tranquilo, y-yo dormiré con Historia, su habitación está justo al lado.

—Sí, es mejor que duermas con tu hermana a que estés aquí durmiendo incómoda en el sofá sólo por mí. —Movió su mano, intentando buscar la de ella.

—¿Y quién dijo que es por ti? No te creas tan importante —dijo entre risas para intentar esconder su propio nerviosismo —no quiero que el Rey Krueger declare la guerra a Erdia porque no te cuidamos bien mientras te recuperas.

Tomó la muñeca derecha de Frieda y la jaló hacia sí, provocando que ella cayera encima de él haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

—No me gusta verte sufrir, ¡Pero te lo mereces por jalarme!

Aguantando el dolor provocado por tenerla, literalmente, encima de él, fijó sus ojos en los de ella —¿En verdad todo esto es sólo por no iniciar una guerra? —preguntó de modo serio.

—Zeke, suéltame, te vas a lastimar.

—Dijiste que no sabrías qué harías si algo me pasa, ¡Eso quiere decir que te importo! —Silencio. —Frieda, ¡Dímelo!

Tragó saliva —¿Y tú? ¿Por qué te importa tanto saber qué tan importante eres o no para mí?

Gimió de dolor de manera ahogada, para entonces acariciar el cabello de ella —porque tuve un duelo por ti esta tarde, y volvería a pelear si fuera necesario... Por ti, Frieda Reiss.

Sus ojos parecían brillar ante la luz de la vela que ardía junto a su cama —Zeke... ¿Por qué?

—¡Te amo! —exclamó bruscamente.

Se quedó sin habla —yo... —lo miró a los ojos, y sintió su corazón casi en su garganta; mientras que un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo cuando él la rodeó con un brazo, y con el otro volvió a acariciar su cabello —también te amo, tonto —sonrió.

El príncipe intentó inclinarse hacia adelante para alcanzar sus labios, pero con un quejido de dolor tuvo que volver a recostarse.

—¡Zeke! —se levantó rápidamente, y descubrió las sábanas para verificar que no estuviera sangrando —Zeke, por favor, ¡Deja de hacer locuras! Necesitas descansar y recuperarte.

La tomó de la mano —descansaré —sonrió de manera maliciosa —sólo si me das un beso.

—¡¿Qué?!

Frunció el entrecejo —será tu culpa si no reposo apropiadamente —dijo con seriedad, para entonces comenzar a moverse, intentando levantarse a pesar de que ese esfuerzo le resultaba doloroso.

—¡Basta! ¡Zeke, no! —bajó hasta alcanzar el rostro del príncipe, uniendo sus labios con los de él.

Zeke dejó de moverse, llevando su mano detrás de la cabeza de ella a modo de abrazo. Al inicio fue un beso _de piquito_ , pero el príncipe comenzó a jugar nuevamente con los labios de ella, instándola a abrir la boca poco a poco, hasta que el beso comenzó a ser más y más profundo cada vez, deslizando suavemente su lengua dentro de la boca de la princesa quien, después de la sorpresa inicial, comenzó a seguir y corresponder los movimientos del príncipe; separándose sólo por breves segundos para tomar aire, y volver a unir sus bocas en besos profundos y sensuales.

—¿Estarás tranquilo ahora? —dijo con respiración agitada y sonriendo, sin separar su rostro del de su príncipe.

—Preferiría que te quedaras aquí conmigo —ambos rieron ante esas palabras, él divertido por la broma, y ella nerviosa con las mejillas rojas. —No te preocupes, no intentaré más locuras por el día de hoy, lo prometo —dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella, dándole un último y tierno beso.

—Descansa —dijo al levantarse.

—Tú también —se dedicaron una sonrisa antes de verla salir por la puerta.

Una vez afuera de su alcoba, Frieda estuvo a punto de caminar hacia la habitación de su media hermana, cuando escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a ella. Volteó —Capitán Ackerman.

—Buenas noches, alteza —empujó levemente hacia arriba el ala de su sombrero —disculpe el atrevimiento, sólo quería saber el estado de salud del Príncipe de Mare —dijo Kenny con falsa cortesía.

Asintió con la cabeza de manera diplomática —el Príncipe Zeke se encuentra estable, estoy segura que pronto estará recuperado por completo.

—¡Me alegro mucho que así sea! —sonrió de manera cínica —por cierto, me disculpo a nombre de mi sobrino por lo que le hizo al Príncipe, pero le aseguro alteza que Levi recibirá su merecido.

Asustada por la mala fama de Kenny, y sus sospechas personales de que él era la mano ejecutora de trabajos sucios que su propio padre pudiera requerir, los ojos de Frieda se abrieron de par en par —¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso?! ¡¿Qué pasó con Levi?!

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

 _¡OMG! ¡Esto se prendió! Ahí lo tienen, Levi derrotando a Zeke en cualquier contexto XD_

 _Bien dicen que nadie sabe para quien trabaja, ponerle tremenda paliza a Zeke sólo le sirvió a Levi para unirlo más a Frieda; y justamente, Zeke y Frieda ya admitieron el amor que se tienen._

 _¿A qué se refería Kenny con que Levi recibirá su merecido? ¿Dónde está Levi?_

 _ **Respuestas a sus reviews**_

 _ **Sophie:**_ _¡Jajaja! Ahora yo haré que te gusten los niños xDD Sí, lo de la mamá de Frieda fue triste, al menos Zeke estuvo ahí para apoyarla y sí, ese beso cuando niños fue coqueto jejeje... ¡El beso de Levi fue épico!_

 _ **ParkJeBin1203:**_ _Te respondí por PM de manera más detallada, pero aquí lo reitero, mil gracias por tu review y que te esté gustando el fanfic._

 _ **Isabel Cordy:**_ _Levi siempre es sexy XD y bueno, Zeke te hizo caso y volvió antes de que le siguieran pedaleando su bicicleta... aunque no le fue muy bien que digamos en el duelo, no así con ella jaja! Yo también quiero lecciones! Jajaja, besos hermosa!_

 _ **Bri:**_ _¡Gracias! Me emocionó mucho tu review, gracias por tus bellas palabras y por emocionarte conmigo, fue muy ALSKDJFLASJDLAJ! Jejejeje, ¡Respira, mujer!_

 _ **Montse Juárez:**_ _Levi o Zeke; Zeke o Levi... la verdad que es una difícil decisión el escoger entre ellos dos, o bueno, cuando uno está en una situación así; viéndolo desde afuera, en realidad es sencillo tomando en cuenta que uno sólo le alborota la hormona, mientras que con el otro ha crecido y convivido, además de que ambos han estado en momentos cruciales de la vida del otro. Zeke se regaló a sí mismo xD jajajaj ¡Sí!_

 _Aprovecho para mandar un saludo y agradecimiento a la admin de la página de Facebook "Frieda Reiss", en primera por ser la culpable de que ame a Zeke y Frieda como pareja y en segunda, sin ella no habría ciertos bellos momentos de este capítulo en particular. ¡Gracias Frieda! Para ti en especial este capítulo 3_

 _Muchas gracias a todos, y veamos qué pasa con Levi en el siguiente capítulo._

 _¡Besos!_

 _¿Reviews?_


	4. 500 Cartas

**Capítulo 4**

 **500 cartas**

Abrió los ojos al escuchar pasos que se acercaban a la oscura celda donde se encontraba, percatándose de la luz de una antorcha que comenzaba a iluminar lo que alcanzaba a divisarse del corredor.

El guardia colocó la antorcha en la pared, y se acercó a los barrotes —¡Ackerman! Tienes visita.

Se sorprendió, pues ¿Quién podría visitarlo? Desde la muerte de Isabel y Farlán no tenía más familia, y aunque técnicamente estaba su tío Kenny, no había tenido contacto con el susodicho desde que lo abandonó en la ciudad subterránea hace ya muchos años.

—¡¿Tú?! —exclamó sorprendido al ver quién era la persona que lo visitaba.

—Déjame a solas con él.

—P... ¡Pero! —exclamó el guardia.

Miró al guardia con firmeza —lo diré sólo una vez más, déjame a solas con el prisionero.

—Como ordene, alteza —hizo un saludo militar antes de alejarse.

—¿No deberías estar curando las heridas de tu novio? —preguntó Levi con ironía.

—Gracias a ti eso fue lo que estuve haciendo desde que terminó su duelo —respondió irritada; pero cuando observó sangre en la comisura del labio de Levi, así como signos de más golpes, se sintió terriblemente culpable.

La miró de reojo —yo gané ese combate, se supone que deberías haber estado cuidándome a mí.

Se cruzó de brazos —¡No tengo tiempo para tus sarcasmos!

Volteó el rostro hacia ella, y después hacia la pared —¿A qué has venido? ¿A cerciorarte que recibí mi merecido por lastimar a tu novio?

Inhaló profundamente —el Capitán Ackerman dijo que eso sucedería... Me preocupé, él —suspiró —no confío en él.

—Haces bien.

Tragó saliva, incómoda por observar los signos de golpes en él. Suspiró —sólo vine a decirte que serás liberado, le diré al doctor que te revise y...

—No necesito tu compasión —interrumpió de manera tajante —puedes ahorrarte tu caridad.

Frunció el entrecejo —¡¿Quieres dejar de ser tan idiota?! Zeke no debió retarte, ¡Y tú no debiste dejarlo en el estado en el que lo hiciste!

—¡Oh, disculpa! Olvidé que en vez de una espada debía utilizar un ramo de margaritas para pelear con tu princeso.

—¡Basta! —exclamó furiosa —¡Sólo quise venir y ver que siguieras vivo!

—Bien, bien, ya puede descansar tu alma —dijo con indiferencia.

Puso sus manos en los barrotes, inhalando y exhalando lentamente —ya que vi que estás muy bien, no tengo más nada qué hacer aquí, más tarde vendrán a liberarte —se separó de la reja —es todo.

No dijo nada, sólo observó cómo ella se retiraba, y escuchaba sus pasos alejarse cada vez más por el oscuro pasillo iluminado por antorchas.

* * *

Despertó al sentir la luz que lograba filtrarse por la ventana, a pesar de que las cortinas permanecían cerradas.

Aún se sentía adormilado, así que sólo volteó su cabeza para desperezarse un poco o bien, seguir durmiendo un rato más, lo que sucediera primero. Al hacerlo, se topó con la visión de la princesa colocando algo sobre la pequeña mesa redonda frente a la cama.

—Frieda... —pronunció adormilado.

Volteó, y caminó junto a la cama —no te desperté, ¿O sí? —preguntó con voz suave, sentándose a la orilla de la cama junto a él.

Negó con la cabeza mientras su mano alcanzaba la de ella —no, no lo hiciste.

Tomó la mano de él al sentir los dedos del príncipe acariciando el dorso de la suya —tengo qué cambiar tus vendajes.

Sonrió maliciosamente —¿Tienes qué hacerlo? ¿O sólo quieres volver a verme sin camisa?

—¡Zeke! —exclamó avergonzada y con las mejillas rojas.

El príncipe comenzó a reír, aunque al poco tiempo la risa le causó incomodidad —lo siento, me gusta verte sonrojada.

—Entonces, ¿Sólo te gusto cuando me sonrojo? —preguntó con la ceja alzada.

—¡Me gustas todo el tiempo! —sonrió.

Se levantó para acercarse más hacia la cabecera —te ayudo a sentarte.

Después de cambiar los vendajes, las mucamas les llevaron el desayuno a los príncipes; y Frieda se quedó al lado de Zeke todo el día.

Entre besos, bocadillos, lecturas y charlas los días transcurrieron para ambos jóvenes, hasta que Zeke estuvo un poco más recuperado para poder ser trasladado a otra habitación. A pesar de ello, Frieda continuó al pendiente del príncipe, además de pasar todo el tiempo a su lado, especialmente paseando o relajándose en los jardines del palacio.

Tras unas cuantas semanas, los jóvenes comenzaron a dar paseos por las cercanías del palacio, obviamente, todo en función de la evolución de Zeke quien se recuperaba satisfactoriamente de sus heridas.

En Mare, se había notificado tanto al Rey Krueger, así como a los familiares de Zeke; que el príncipe había tenido un accidente al montar a caballo, indicando que eran heridas y golpes leves especialmente para no generar preocupación en el padre y abuelo paterno de Zeke, especialmente porque ambos eran médicos.

—Zeke, ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?! —preguntó Colt al ver al príncipe trepar por la enredadera de una de las paredes del palacio erdiano.

—¡Príncipe! ¡Baje de ahí! —dijo Galliard.

Zeke volteó hacia donde se encontraban sus guardias —ustedes dos vigilen que nadie venga, ¡Es una orden! —exclamó entre risas mientras continuaba trepando.

Sentada en su tocador, Frieda se cepillaba el cabello antes de irse a dormir; ataviada con un largo camisón color perla. El cepillo de cerdas recorría su cabellera una y otra vez, hasta que escuchó ruidos en su balcón. Volteó... Nada, y prosiguió con su labor.

Volvió a escuchar un ruido, esta vez se levantó, y dirigió sus pasos hasta la puerta de cristal para abrirla, saliendo para ver si en verdad algo pasaba, o todo era producto de su imaginación.

Caminó hacia su lado derecho, y todo estaba en orden; más se asustó al darse la media vuelta, tanto que una mano tuvo qué cubrir su boca para ahogar su grito.

—Frieda, ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy Zeke! —decía el príncipe mientras su princesa se tranquilizaba, hasta que finalmente la soltó cuando dejó de gritar.

—¡Tonto! ¡Casi me matas de un susto! —reclamó mientras intentaba golpearlo en los hombros y pecho, aunque al ya estar totalmente sano, Zeke la sostuvo de las manos.

—Perdón —sonrió —quería sorprenderte, no asustarte —la abrazó.

Frieda estaba cruzada de brazos, y aunque no opuso resistencia al abrazo de su amado, el susto y el enojo aún no se iban.

—¿Qué debo hacer para que me perdones? —dijo mientras la besaba en la mejilla, ya que básicamente la tenía abrazada desde un costado, no de frente.

Frieda volteó hacia él, arqueando una ceja —nada —sonrió —siempre has sido así, y creo que me aburriría demasiado si dejaras de lado tus bromas y sorpresas.

Tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos, inclinando su cabeza hasta que las frentes de ambos quedaron unidas —te extrañé —dijo antes de besarla.

Sonrió —¡Pero si acabamos de despedirnos! ¿Qué fue? ¿Hace veinte minutos?

Volvió a besarla nuevamente —es mucho tiempo sin ti.

—Estás loco —dijo entre risas, rodeando el cuello de él con sus brazos, correspondiendo a los suaves besos de su príncipe.

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó Galliard quien, mirando hacia el balcón de Frieda, notó que Zeke hacía un movimiento con la mano.

Colt estrechó los ojos para enfocar mejor —dice que nos vayamos.

Galliard miró a su compañero con la ceja arqueada —¿Crees que ellos van a…?

—¡No! —exclamó Colt avergonzado, tosiendo de manera incómoda —no lo sé.

—Si yo tuviera una novia como ella pues… —dijo con voz sugerente.

Colt trató de contener la risa —¿Y qué hay de Pieck?

—¡No digas tonterías! —contestó sonrojado —¡Pieck es mi mejor amiga! ¡Somos casi como hermanos!

Colt volteó hacia el balcón, donde los príncipes ya no estaban —sólo míralos a ellos, han sido amigos toda la vida y por fin Zeke se decidió a decirle lo que sentía por ella —miró a su compañero —deberías seguir su ejemplo.

Volteó su ruborizado rostro —como sea —dijo antes de marcharse, mientras Colt trataba de contener la risa, también retirándose hacia la habitación que les había sido asignada.

Al interior de la alcoba de la princesa, ambos jóvenes se encontraban de pie junto a la cama de ella, propinándose profundos y apasionados besos mientras las manos de él acariciaban la espalda de ella; y las manos de ella se aferraban a los hombros de él.

—Zeke... —susurró entre un beso y otro.

—Frieda... —la abrazó fuertemente —no quiero separarme de ti esta noche, ni nunca.

Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él —no quisiera que volvieras a Mare mañana.

Se separó un poco de ella para volver a besarla profunda y apasionadamente, deslizando su lengua dentro de la boca de ella mientras sus labios rosaban los de su princesa.

Zeke la hizo retroceder, y cuando sintió que las corvas de sus rodillas chocaron con el borde de su cama, puso sus manos en el pecho del príncipe —Zeke, aguarda... No debemos, aún no estamos casados —dijo con voz agitada.

—Lo sé —volvió a besarla —no sucederá nada hoy, lo prometo —la besó nuevamente —sólo deja que me quede contigo esta noche, déjame sentirte conmigo, déjame imaginar que ya eres mi esposa.

Dicho y hecho, a pesar de que los besos continuaron por un buen rato más, ambos príncipes se limitaron a únicamente dormir juntos, acurrucados de lado, y él rodeando la cintura de ella con un brazo.

Al día siguiente, Zeke junto con Galliard y Colt partieron del palacio erdiano en compañía de Frieda, así como de un escuadrón de soldados pertenecientes a la legión de reconocimiento del ejército, liderados por el comandante Keith Shadis, y su brazo derecho, el líder de escuadrón Erwin Smith.

Tras unas horas de viaje a caballo, finalmente llegaron al puerto donde el barco de la Casa Real de Mare aguardaba por el príncipe y sus dos escoltas.

—Te veré muy pronto, Fri, lo prometo —susurró en el oído de ella mientras ambos se abrazaban.

—Lo sé —respondió ella, recibiendo un tierno beso de parte de su príncipe.

Zeke abordó, y el barco finalmente zarpó de regreso al reino de Mare, mientras Frieda veía cómo el navío se perdía en el horizonte.

 _Mi amada Frieda:_

 _Apenas ayer nos despedimos, y siento que ha pasado un siglo desde que te vi, ¿Por qué me acostumbraste tanto a tu presencia y tus cuidados?_

 _Acabo de regresar después de una reunión con mi tío, creo que el mensajero de tu padre les dijo que me caí del caballo, ¡Ja! Fue extraño escuchar sus suspicacias al respecto, aunque mi abuelo ayudó un poco; insistió en revisar que de verdad estuviera completamente bien, obviamente supo que las cicatrices que aún tengo no fueron ocasionadas por una caída, aún así, no dijo nada._

 _Quisiera que estuvieras aquí, ésta casa es demasiado grande, y en verdad es muy aburrido no escuchar tu voz, tu risa; Galliard y Colt no son tan divertidos como tú._

 _Cuento los días que faltan para volverte a ver, Fri, hasta entonces, no dejaré de escribirte para que no te olvides del "tonto" que no dudaría en pelear una guerra por ti._

 _Tuyo,_

 _Zeke._

* * *

 _Zeke, amor mío:_

 _Dime que no es un sueño, porque si lo es, no quiero despertar nunca. ¿Es verdad? ¿En sólo unos días formalizaremos nuestro compromiso?_

 _Lo pienso, y no creo que todo esto de verdad esté pasando; siempre vimos tan lejano todo esto, pero desde hace dos años que admitimos que nos amábamos después de ese duelo, todo comenzó a volverse más y más real, y no podíamos esperar a que todo esto sucediera._

 _No estoy muy segura de que pueda dormir esta noche, ni las que siguen hasta que tu tío y tú vengan a Erdia a pedir mi mano. Suena extraño, ¿No? Pedir la mano, ¿De dónde sacaron eso? Es como que... bueno, ¿Cómo podré abrazarte después? ¡Ja ja!_

 _He estado pensando en algo que haré después de casarnos, pero prefiero decírtelo frente a frente ahora que vengas a Erdia. Por cierto, ¿Tu abuela traerá galletas? ¡Ja ja ja! Es broma, aunque sabes que siempre he amado sus galletas, aún no decido si te amo más a ti que a ellas._

 _Cada día falta menos para volver a vernos, hasta entonces sigue teniéndome en tus pensamientos como yo te tengo en los míos._

 _Siempre tuya,_

 _Frieda._

Terminó de leer nuevamente la carta de su amada en el interior de su carruaje, para entonces volver a guardarla en su saco militar.

El carruaje se detuvo al exterior de una casa de tamaño mediano en un barrio de clase alta. El príncipe de Mare bajó del vehículo, para entonces ingresar en dicha vivienda.

—Zeke, qué gusto que nos visites.

—Buenas tardes, Carla —inclinó la cabeza con respeto —¿Cómo ha estado Eren?

—Muy bien —sonrió —ha estado preguntando mucho por ti últimamente.

—¿Sigue con la idea de enlistarse en el ejército?

Se cruzó de brazos —Sí, ¡Eres su gran héroe! Quiere ser como tú y todos los grandes héroes de guerra.

El príncipe sonrió con orgullo —quisiera que más soldados tuvieran las agallas que tiene Eren.

Suspiró —en fin, tu padre está en su estudio —dijo con amabilidad.

La sonrisa de Zeke se esfumó, volviendo su semblante serio y formal como si estuviera en alguna reunión diplomática —gracias —dijo de manera cortés, para entonces dirigirse a donde su madrastra le había indicado.

Grisha estaba sentado en su escritorio, escribiendo unas notas en un diario donde registraba detalles de los pacientes que atendía; como síntomas particulares, reacciones, o algún otro detalle que el médico considerara importante.

De la primer página de su diario, Grisha sacó una fotografía donde él posaba de pie junto a su fallecida esposa, Dina, quien estaba sentada en un sofá individual con el pequeño Zeke sentado en sus piernas. Sonrió.

Escuchó que tocaban la puerta —adelante —dijo en voz alta, y colocó la fotografía de regreso a donde la había sacado, guardando su diario en el primer cajón del escritorio, de donde sacó algo que guardó en su bolsillo.

Tan pronto vio la puerta abrirse, Grisha se levantó y rodeó su escritorio —Zeke, qué bueno que viniste.

El príncipe miró a su padre de manera inexpresiva —dijiste que era importante, ¿Pasa algo?

No queriendo forzar la tensa relación que tenía con su hijo, Grisha prefirió ir al grano —Zeke, ahora que estás por formalizar tu compromiso con Frieda, y ya que zarpamos a Erdia pasado mañana, es hora de que te entregue algo de parte de tu madre justamente para este momento.

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

 _El título de este capítulo está inspirado en la canción "500 letters" de Tarja Turunen, sin embargo, es obvio que el capítulo no tiene nada qué ver con la letra de esa canción que, básicamente habla de un fan que la acosaba y le mandaba cartas y regalos. Aquí sólo eran cartas azucaradas de amor entre Zeke y Frieda._

 _Por si a alguien le queda la duda, sí, hubo un time skip y han pasado 2 años desde el enfrentamiento entre Levi y Zeke._

 _ **Respuestas a sus reviews**_

 _ **Y-Mena:**_ _Bueno, ya ves que Levi sigue vivo, aunque tío Kenny no lo trató muy bien._

 _ **Montse Juárez:**_ _En efecto, Levi y Zeke tienen su propia sensualidad de diferente modo, Why not both? Jajajaja! En fin, hay amours entre Zeke y Frieda_

 _ **Sophie:**_ _¡Mi amor! Zeke y Levi eran dos machos alfa que desde que se vieron ya querían romperse la madre xD Me alegra que te haya gustado la pelea, ¡Gracias por todo amora!_

 _Y también gracias a Uri, Jennifer, y lectores anónimos que siguen esta historia. Un beso!_

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

 _Saludos! ¿Reviews?_


	5. Atentado

**Capítulo 5**

 **Atentado**

Una cena íntima fue organizada en el palacio erdiano esa noche, en la que sólo estuvieron presentes, obviamente, el Rey Rod y sus dos hijas, Frieda e Historia; así como el Rey Eren Krueger, el Príncipe Zeke Jaeger, los abuelos paternos de éste último, así como también Grisha, Carla y Eren Jaeger.

Después de que terminaron de cenar, Zeke se levantó de su asiento, y aunque estaba decidido y convencido de lo que haría, no por eso no dejaba de sentir cierto nervio mezclado con emoción.

—¿Me permiten su atención? —dicho esto, los ojos de los presentes se centraron en el príncipe, tanto invitados como sirvientes que estaban para atender de inmediato cualquier requerimiento por parte de los comensales.

Giró ligeramente hacia su derecha para dirigirse al monarca erdiano —Rey Rod —tomó aire —en cumplimiento con el acuerdo que hicieron su padre, el Rey Reiss y mi abuelo, el Rey Fritz; quiero esta noche pedir formalmente en matrimonio la mano de su hija, la princesa Frieda Reiss.

Rod asintió con la cabeza —si la princesa Frieda acepta, estaré complacido con la unión de ustedes.

Con una mezcla de nervios y emoción, el príncipe giró hacia su izquierda, donde Frieda ocupaba el asiento contiguo al suyo; ofreciendo su mano para ayudar a su amada a ponerse de pie.

Del bolsillo izquierdo de su saco sacó una pequeña caja negra —Frieda Reiss, Princesa de Erdia y Duquesa de Sinna, ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa? —abrió la caja, dejando ver un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante solitario de tamaño mediano.

Frieda sintió su corazón palpitando de manera frenética; sí, sabía a lo que Zeke y su familia iban a Erdia, sabía que el momento de comprometerse y casarse con él llegaría tarde o temprano; más no por eso dejaba de sentirse emocionada y feliz, con un nudo en la garganta.

Tomó las manos de él —con o sin este anillo mi respuesta sería la misma... Acepto —dijo con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos, una sonrisa en los labios, y fijando sus ojos en los de su príncipe.

Zeke tomó la mano izquierda de su amada, quien extendió su dedo anular, a lo que el príncipe procedió a colocarle el anillo.

Después del brindis, celebración, y felicitaciones a los futuros esposos; ambos príncipes se dirigieron hacia una terraza, siendo seguidos de cerca por una pequeña y curiosa niña rubia de 12 años.

—¡Oye!

Historia volteó al sentirse sorprendida.

—Tú eres hermana de Frieda, ¿Cierto? —dijo el niño de cabello castaño oscuro, a lo que la pequeña asintió en respuesta —soy Eren Jaeger —extendió su mano.

La pequeña correspondió al saludo —mi nombre es Historia.

Eren se acercó un poco más hacia el umbral para salir a la terraza, manteniéndose aún en el interior del palacio —se ven muy felices.

Historia se acercó junto a Eren para espiar a los príncipes —sí, Frieda se la pasaba hablando de lo mucho que esperaba este día —sonrió.

—Zeke también habla de Frieda, parece agradable.

Historia volteó hacia Eren, sorprendida —pensé que tú sí habías pasado más tiempo con ellos —volteó hacia su hermana y futuro cuñado —Zeke parece ser buena persona, hace muy feliz a mi hermana pero, me asusta.

—Zeke no es tan malo —sonrió maliciosamente —no quisiera ser uno de sus subordinados durante una guerra, pero tampoco es como si fuera... ¡No sé! ¿Un enorme simio gigante que destruye todo y lanza rocas? —dijo entre risas, provocando la misma reacción en Historia, quien intentaba contener su risa.

Respiró profundamente —mi hermana es muy linda, es bella pero también es muy buena, yo quisiera ser como ella.

—No lo hagas —dijo Eren, provocando la sorpresa de la niña —tú también eres bonita, pero debes ser tú, ser real; y eres agradable.

Se sonrojó —¿Lo crees?

—Sí, eres agradable siendo tú misma.

En la terraza, Frieda y Zeke estaban tomados de la mano con los antebrazos entrelazados, y contemplaban el cielo nocturno, el cual estaba particularmente estrellado aquella noche, y la luna llena parecía brillar con mayor intensidad.

El príncipe se colocó frente a Frieda, acomodando un mechón de su larga cabellera detrás de la oreja de ella, y en el camino, rozando la mejilla de su prometida —No voltees, pero tu hermana y Eren nos están espiando —dijo Zeke con una sonrisa pícara.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó sonrojada.

Zeke la tomó de la barbilla para impedir que volteara —tranquila, déjalos —dijo casi en susurro.

Sonrió tímidamente —deberían de irse a dormir, no estar espiándonos.

—Eren es demasiado curioso —dijo entre risas.

—Supongo que Historia ve en nosotros alguna especie de novela romántica o algo así, le gusta leer —sonrió.

—Tal vez —tomó la mano izquierda de ella —pero nuestra historia es real.

Se quedó pensativa unos instantes —¿No sería lindo que Historia y tu hermano terminaran enamorados igual que nosotros? —dijo entre risas.

Pestañeó con sorpresa —¿Mi hermano y tu hermana?

—Sí —miró hacia abajo a su lado derecho, como si fuera a voltear hacia donde los niños estaban —ahora que nos casemos van a poder convivir y enamorarse.

La abrazó de la cintura —básicamente, quieres repetir nuestra historia con nuestros hermanos —dijo entre risas.

—Pues, no nos fue mal —sonrió, miró a su príncipe a los ojos, y por alguna razón se quedó contemplando el anillo de compromiso, cosa de la cual se percató Zeke.

—¿Te gustó?

—Me gusta porque tú me lo diste.

Tomó la mano izquierda de ella con sus dos manos —este anillo fue el que mi padre le dio a mi madre cuando se comprometieron; antes de morir, ella dijo que quería que te diera este mismo anillo cuando me comprometiera contigo.

Lo miró con asombro, y sus ojos se centraron en la joya —Zeke, yo... —se quedó sin palabras.

El príncipe tomó la barbilla de ella, acercando su rostro al de la princesa —¡Eren! ¡Historia! ¡Tienen cinco segundos para dejarnos a solas! —exclamó con voz firme.

—¿Cómo supo que estábamos aquí? —preguntó Historia en susurro, y bastante sorprendida.

—E... Es mejor que nos vayamos —dijo Eren con cierto nerviosismo, tomando a Historia de la mano para salir corriendo de ahí.

Y no porque Eren le tuviera miedo a su hermano mayor, pero Zeke era bastante imponente, y no sólo para su pueblo o los militares.

—¿Estamos solos? —preguntó Frieda con una sonrisa.

—Seguramente Galliard y Colt nos observan desde abajo, pero al menos los niños ya se fueron —respondió entre risas, para entonces unir sus labios a los de ella en un profundo beso que deseaban desde hacía horas cuando el príncipe y compañía llegaron al palacio erdiano.

—Zeke, he pensado mucho en algo, y he tomado una desición —dijo casi en susurro cuando el beso concluyó.

La volvió a besar de manera breve —¿En qué?

Sonrió —después de casarnos, abdicaré al trono de Erdia en favor de Historia.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó sorprendido.

Rodeó el cuello del príncipe con sus brazos —Historia ha tenido una vida muy difícil, supe que su madre... —hizo una mueca de enojo —bueno, era como si Historia no existiera, sus abuelos tampoco fueron amorosos con ella; mi padre nunca se ocupó de ella hasta que mi madre y la madre de Historia murieron —se quedó pensativa.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó al observar el rostro de su amada.

—No tengo pruebas, pero según Historia, su madre sólo apareció asesinada en la granja donde vivían, una semana después de que mi madre falleciera y... —suspiró —después de que volviste a Mare con tus abuelos, me sentía tranquila porque no vi al Capitán Ackerman por unos cuantos días.

—¿Crees que él mató a la madre de Historia?

Lo miró fijamente —por orden de mi padre —desvió la mirada —si yo no me hubiera enterado de la existencia de Historia y si no le hubiera insistido en que quería conocerla, ¡Historia quizás...!

La abrazó fuertemente, resguardando el rostro de ella contra su pecho —no pienses en eso —dijo suavemente con su voz grave —tu hermana está bien, y está contigo, es lo importante.

Se refugió en los cálidos brazos de su futuro esposo, brazos que le hacían sentir tranquila y protegida; y el abrazo se prolongó por un tiempo más, y los besos pronto se harían presentes de nuevo.

* * *

—¡Atención! —exclamó Keith Shadis mientras sus hombres hacían el saludo militar estando en formación sobre la cubierta del barco erdiano —Estamos en este viaje para proteger a la Princesa Frieda; Smith, tú te encargarás de la protección personal de su alteza; los demás, deberán estar siempre en formación para cubrir tanto vanguardia como retaguardia, ¿Entendido?

—¡Sí señor! —respondieron los soldados.

—Genial, vinimos para ser niñeras —dijo cierto soldado de cabello negro con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Es emocionante! —dijo una joven soldado de 22 años —¡Estamos en Mare! ¿Qué cosas nuevas, emocionantes y extrañas podremos ver aquí? ¡Sólo imagínalo, Levi!

—Sí, cuatro ojos, estoy viendo algo extraño justo ahora.

Hanji comenzó a voltear, observando el muelle Marleyano, los hombres que descargaban cosas, etc. —¿Sí? ¿Dónde?

Levi se acercó a ella, y movió el dedo para hacerla inclinarse un poco para mirarlo a la cara; cuando ella hizo eso, Levi la tomó del cabello, haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos —justo frente a mi.

—Alteza —dijo Flagon, haciendo el saludo militar a la princesa mientras ésta caminaba por la cubierta del barco para poder descender del mismo; siendo imitado por el resto de los soldados.

Después de que Shadis diera las instrucciones de formación a sus hombres; los soldados asignados a la vanguardia bajaron del barco, dando paso entonces a Frieda y Erwin quien sostenía la mano de ella para ayudarla a bajar por la rampa; y después de ellos, bajaron los soldados que conformaban la retaguardia.

En el muelle, el Príncipe de Mare en compañía de Colt y Galliard, además de un pequeño grupo de soldados aguardaba por la princesa, y cuando ésta última finalmente descendió, Zeke no dudó un segundo en acercarse a su prometida.

Tomó la mano de su futura esposa, besándole el dorso —bienvenida, Princesa Frieda —dijo con tono juguetón.

Frieda dio un pasito hacia atrás a modo de caravana —es un placer, Príncipe Zeke —respondió con el mismo tono de juego; era una broma que compartían sólo entre ellos, algo íntimo donde ambos reían del protocolo que debían de seguir.

La princesa abordó el carruaje de su prometido, siendo éste último quien le ayudó a subir en lugar de que lo hiciera Erwin; quien montó un caballo para seguir al carruaje de cerca.

Finalmente, Zeke también abordó el vehículo, sentándose al lado de la princesa y tomándola de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella —parece que ha pasado una eternidad y no dos semanas desde la última vez que fui a verte.

—Me pasa igual —dijo ella, apretando más el agarre de manos.

—Por cierto —aclaró su garganta —¿Qué hace ese enano entre tus escoltas?

Suspiró —el Comandante Shadis y el Capitán Smith confían mucho en él, y ya que mi padre insiste en que me acompañe la élite del ejército, pues... —se encogió de hombros.

—En eso le concedo la razón a su majestad —la tomó de la barbilla —aunque aquí en Mare estás a salvo conmigo, lo sabes, y también tu padre —dijo antes de besarla de manera breve.

—Lo sé —sonrió.

Durante el recorrido, Frieda observaba las calles por la ventana del coche; se fijaba especialmente en la gente que transitaba, y que le saludaban cuando se percataban del escudo en la puerta del carruaje, además de la portentosa escolta que les resguardaba.

En respuesta, la princesa erdiana no desaprovechaba para devolverles una sonrisa amable, además de asomar su mano por la ventana para saludar; mientras que Zeke sólo la veía embelesado.

Finalmente llegaron a la mansión Fritz. Tanto sirvientes como soldados se encargaron de bajar el equipaje de los erdianos a las habitaciones asignadas para los soldados de la princesa; mientras que el equipaje de Frieda fue llevado a una habitación para invitados.

—¡Zeke! ¡Frieda! —exclamó alegre la Sra. Jaeger al ver a su nieto y a la princesa entrando al recibidor de aquella mansión.

Frieda caminó hasta la mayor —¡Sra. Jaeger! —dijo al abrazar a la abuela de su príncipe.

—Es un gusto tenerte de visita.

—Me alegra mucho volver a verlos, Sr. Jaeger —respondió la princesa antes de deshacer el abrazo.

Los príncipes cenaron en compañía de los abuelos de Zeke, y una vez que terminaron y los sirvientes recogían la mesa, la Sra. Jaeger hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para llamar la atención de su esposo.

—Frieda, Zeke, nosotros nos iremos a descansar; no se queden charlando tan tarde.

—Si abuela —respondió el príncipe con una sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, Zeke, Frieda —dijo el mayor, levantándose de la mesa y saliendo del comedor en compañía de su mujer.

—Buenas noches abuelo, abuela.

—Buenas noches, Señores Jaeger.

Una vez que sus abuelos se alejaron, el príncipe se levantó del comedor, rodeándolo hasta llegar donde Frieda quien se había sentado justo frente a él. La tomó de la mano —¡Vamos!

Se quitó la servilleta de su regazo —¿Ir? ¿A dónde? —se levantó.

Abrazó a su amada —¿Crees que mi tío y tu padre declaren la guerra si te secuestro y nos vamos lejos en este momento? —susurró en el oído de ella.

—Estás loco —dijo entre risas, antes de que los besos de Zeke se hicieran presentes.

—Lo estoy —volvió a besarla —loco por ti. —De esos besos breves pasó a uno más profundo mientras ambos se abrazaban de manera efusiva.

—Te extrañé —susurró ella.

Estuvo a punto de besarla nuevamente, cuando el sonido de un carraspeo les hizo separarse.

—¡Capitán Smith! —exclamó Frieda con sus mejillas rojas.

Erwin entró —Buenas noches, Princesa Frieda, Príncipe Zeke —inclinó su cabeza con respeto —mil perdón por la interrupción.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Zeke.

—Nada de qué preocuparse, alteza; es sólo que, como saben, fui designado como guardaespaldas personal de la princesa pero, por la noche, si es que a su alteza se le ofrece algo, hemos designado una dama de compañía para usted. —Erwin hizo una seña hacia la puerta corrediza, por donde entró una joven soldado —ella es Petra Ral, se graduó como una de las mejores de su generación de reclutas.

La joven de cabello cobrizo inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante —estoy para servirla y protegerla, alteza.

Frieda sonrió amablemente —gracias, Petra —dirigió sus ojos hacia Erwin —capitán, no es que no aprecie o no confíe en la capacidad de Petra; y en verdad no me molesta la cercanía de ustedes dos pero, ¿No cree que es demasiada seguridad? Sólo vengo a visitar a mi prometido y cumplir con unas actividades diplomáticas.

—Me disculpo si esto le parece abrumador, pero son órdenes directas de su majestad —dijo Erwin.

—Mi padre... —suspiró —entiendo —volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa amable a la joven soldado —bien, Petra, supongo que seremos buenas amigas.

Al día siguiente de haber llegado a Mare, los príncipes asistieron a una reunión con el Rey Krueger, además de con otros nobles que deseaban acercarse a la princesa erdiana ahora que estaba a punto de casarse con Zeke.

Y al otro día, luego de un almuerzo en el palacio real; ambos príncipes acudieron a la apertura de una casa hogar, donde el patronato de dicha institución insistió en que la princesa fuera quien lo inaugurara; a lo cual, ella asistió gustosa.

Soldados de Mare, además de los erdianos custodiaban los alrededores del nuevo orfanato; mientras que los príncipes eran escoltados de cerca por Colt, la joven soldado de 18 años, Pieck; además de Erwin y Petra por el lado de los elementos de Erdia.

Una vez cortado el listón, los príncipes ingresaron al orfanato para conocer las instalaciones, acompañados por, obviamente, sus guardaespaldas; además de miembros del patronato, la directora y empleados, así como los niños que ocuparían dicho lugar.

Entraron a la biblioteca; y de la fila de niños que iban a habitar dicho lugar, una pequeña de unos seis años, y cabello pelirrojo se acercó sorpresivamente a los futuros esposos —¡Princesa Frieda! —exclamó alegre y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, llamando la atención, no sólo de Frieda, sino de los demás presentes.

—¡Mocosa insolente! —exclamó con furia un hombre robusto, miembro del patronato de benefactores.

Zeke extendió la mano para frenar la reacción del hombre, mientras que Frieda se agachaba en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de la niña.

Sonrió —¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

—Me llamo Isa, Isabelle Cort —dijo de manera tímida.

—¡Qué bonito nombre! Dime una cosa, Isa, ¿Te gusta leer?

—Me gustan los cuentos de princesas, tú eres una princesa como las de los cuentos, ¿Verdad? —decía mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

—Pues sí soy una princesa, aunque ninguna bruja malvada me ha hecho nada nunca —dijo entre risas.

—Ni lo hará —interrumpió Zeke. —Porque yo voy a proteger siempre a la Princesa Frieda —dirigió una mirada cálida a su prometida, y luego observó a la niña, ilusionada como si atestiguara con sus propios ojos un cuento de hadas en la vida real.

Después de terminar el recorrido en el orfanato, Zeke y Frieda abordaron un carruaje descubierto para recorrer las calles del ducado de Liberio, saludando a la gente que les veía pasar.

Galliard, Marcel, Keith y Flagon cabalgaban delante del carruaje; Pieck, Colt, Petra y Erwin iban a los costados del mismo; mientras que el resto de soldados erdianos cubrían la retaguardia.

Todos los soldados estaban al pendiente de cada detalle, observando a la gente que saludaba a los príncipes, fijándose en ventanas, puertas, etc.

En su caballo, Pieck se fijaba en los rostros de la gente, hasta que un ave la hizo voltear la mirada hacia arriba. Estrechó los ojos, y entonces volteó hacia el otro lado del carruaje, bajó su mano de manera discreta e hizo una señal a Colt, quien asintió en respuesta.

La joven soldado se acercó a Erwin, quien iba del mismo lado que ella —comandante, si tiene un plan de contingencia es mejor que lo usen ahora, debemos sacar a los príncipes de aquí.

—La gente te ama —susurró Zeke en el oído de Frieda.

Sonrió —la gente de Mare siempre ha sido amistosa conmigo desde que puedo recordar.

—Alteza —interrumpió Pieck —plan sesenta y seis.

En ese momento, Colt llegó junto a su compañera, quien subió sus pies a la silla como si fuera a ponerse de pie sobre el equino; aunque en realidad saltó al caballo de Colt, agarrándose a la cintura de su compañero.

—¡Frieda! ¡Rápido! —dijo Zeke, tomando la mano de su futura esposa. Abrió la portezuela del carruaje y saltó hacia el caballo —¡Frieda! —extendió su mano.

Se escuchó un disparo y un cristal roto, lo cual hizo a Frieda tambalear aún sobre el carruaje.

—¡Vámonos! —exclamó el príncipe.

La princesa tomó la mano de Zeke, y saltó para montar detrás de él agarrándose de la cintura de su príncipe.

Zeke dio un grito y sacudió las riendas, a lo que su caballo comenzó a ir a todo galope con ambos príncipes sobre él.

Galliard dio la orden al conductor del carruaje de regresar al palacio real, pues dicho vehículo fue un préstamo del rey por motivo de la visita de Frieda.

Momentos antes de la retirada de Frieda y Zeke, en un edificio cercano al punto donde transitaba el carruaje de los príncipes; un hombre con una escopeta se preparaba para un segundo disparo.

—Alto ahí —dijo una voz grave detrás del francotirador.

El hombre volteó, mirando con miedo al soldado alto de cabello rubio —¡Maldita sea! —apuntó a la cabeza.

Aprovechando la distracción de Mike, y usando su equipo de maniobras para subir a aquel edificio; Levi derribó al francotirador, colocando su espada en el cuello de éste para amagarlo —creo que te dijeron, alto.

Mike se acercó al sujeto quien intentaba alcanzar su arma, por lo que pateó la escopeta hacia atrás. Agarró del cabello al francotirador —¿Quién eres y quién te envía?

—¡Púdrete!

Levi retiró su espada de la garganta del sujeto, propinándole una fuerte patada en la mejilla, seguida de otra en las costillas —Bien, Púdrete, te haremos algunas preguntas y tú las vas a contestar.

A los pocos minutos, Keith Shadis, Galliard, Magath y Hanji llegaron al tejado donde Levi y Mike tenían sometido al francotirador.

Tras una breve pero civilizada discusión entre Shadis y Magath, acerca de si el atentado era sólo asunto de Mare o bien, ya que la princesa Erdiana parecía ser objetivo del terrorista; también competía a la milicia de Erdia.

Al final, el sujeto en cuestión fue llevado al sótano de una base militar cerca del puerto; donde fue encadenado a una silla con la cabeza cubierta.

Una vez que retiraron aquel costal de tela de la cabeza del terrorista, sus ojos apenas pudieron distinguir a unas pocas personas en la habitación; antes de que el feroz puño de Levi impactara de lleno en su rostro.

—Nos volvemos a ver, Púdrete.

—Levi, tranquilo —dijo Hanji con voz juguetona —deja que Púdrete tome un poco de aire. —Se acercó al acusado, observando la rabia en el rostro del mismo —sólo queremos que nos contestes unas cuantas preguntas, si eres un chico bueno, no va a pasarte nada.

—¡No diré nada! —esta vez, fue Mike quien lo hizo callar con un golpe en la quijada.

—Respuesta equivocada —dijo Levi.

Hanji tomó unas pinzas que estaban sobre una mesa de madera, cerca de la silla del prisionero —verás, púdrete, nunca he sido buena haciendo manicura; así que si no eres sincero con nosotros podría maltratar tus uñas, quizás tus dedos con estas pinzas.

El hombre los miró con miedo —¡Ustedes son unos demonios! ¡Todos! Erdianos o Marleyanos, ¡No hay diferencia!

Hanji tiró de la pinza con fuerza, y mientras el hombre gritaba de dolor desgarrándose la garganta; la uña del meñique izquierdo salió del dedo ensangrentado del francotirador.

La soldado observó la uña con curiosidad, y sonrió —nunca le había sacado las uñas a alguien —se acercó al acusado —¿Lo hice bien, Púdrete?

El hombre respiraba agitado y sudaba frío, aún el dolor estaba vivo en él. No podía pronunciar palabra alguna, por lo que sólo atinó a escupirle a Hanji a la cara.

Grave error, pues otra bofetada de Levi impactó en su rostro, tirándole un diente y además, rompiéndole la nariz.

Sin darle mayor importancia, Hanji acercó la uña al rostro del sujeto —todavía puedo hacer esto otras nueve veces más, y después hacerlo con tus pies; aunque si nuestros amigos de Mare vienen y se unen a esto, no sé a ellos qué tipo de juegos les agrade.

Tragó saliva ante el tono de voz tan casual y hasta divertido de Hanji, pero estaba firme en guardar silencio a pesar de las atrocidades que pudieran hacerle.

—Vamos a jugar a "frío o caliente". —Hanji tomó un banco, y se sentó frente al terrorista —yo voy a decir cualquier cosa que se me ocurra, y si me acerco a la verdad tú dirás "caliente"; si no, me dirás "frío", ¿Te parece?

—Rehúsate, y ese no será el último diente que pierdas —dijo Mike con voz amenazante.

Hanji se quedó pensativa unos instantes, observando fijamente al sujeto —bien, por tu tono de piel y tu acento; y lo que dijiste hace unos momentos, asumo que no eres de alguna célula radical local que se opone al gobierno del Rey Krueger; sino que vienes de Oriente con quienes Mare tuvo una guerra hace un par de años en un condado en disputa y donde, si la memoria no me falla y las noticias son correctas, el Príncipe Zeke junto a sus hombres lograron el control de ese territorio.

Silencio.

—Bueno —interrumpió Levi, levantando del cabello la cabeza del acusado —ya que Púdrete no quiere hablar, quizás quiera que continúes arreglándole las uñas.

—Un momento —dijo Pieck, quien en ese momento entró a la habitación en compañía de Magath.

Hanji volteó al escuchar la voz de la más joven, y los pasos de ésta última y el general acercándose a ellos —¡General Magath! ¡Pieck! ¿Se unen ustedes también a la fiesta?

—De hecho, ya no será necesario todo este interrogatorio, el grupo ya fue neutralizado —dijo Magath, llamando la atención del francotirador.

Pieck se acercó al acusado, para entonces dirigirse a los erdianos —hay una célula terrorista proveniente de los aliados del Medio Oriente a la cual él pertenece; han intentado infiltrarse en Mare y perpetrar pequeños ataques, pero hasta ahora todo había estado bajo control.

Caminó de nuevo junto al general —no descartábamos que intentaran algo con motivo de la visita de la Princesa Frieda, o que incluso trataran de infiltrarse a la boda de los príncipes; así que los servicios de inteligencia estuvieron pendientes de todo detalle más que nunca —fijó sus ojos adormilados en los de asombro del acusado —por eso es que en tanto nos dimos cuenta que algo extraño pasaba, dejé mi caballo para que los príncipes pudieran salir de ahí a salvo.

—Lo que dice Pieck es correcto —dijo Magath, acercándose a Hanji —ya capturamos al resto del grupo terrorista al que pertenece este individuo.

Pieck se colocó a un costado de la silla donde estaba el acusado —desde los líderes hasta los rangos más bajos de la organización han caído, ya todos confesaron sus actos y futuros planes, como infiltrarse a la ceremonia de casamiento de los Príncipes para instalar una bomba, por ejemplo.

—¡Mentira! —dijo el terrorista —¡Nadie pudo haber revelado eso! ¡Es información confidencial!

La joven soldado sonrió de manera desconcertante, recordando un poco a la sonrisa de La Mona Lisa —no sólo nos revelaron sobre los planes de la bomba, sino nombres de líderes militares de la alianza del Medio Oriente que planeaban atacar nuestras bases militares en el este, aprovechando que el Príncipe Zeke estaría mal herido o muerto gracias al atentado durante su boda.

—¡No! —gritó dudoso y temeroso.

Magath sacó del bolsillo interior de su saco, unos papeles doblados por la mitad. Los extendió entre sus manos, y comenzó a leer —Capitán Abdul Marrash, Comandante Zaid Mukhtar.

—¡Basta! —gritó de manera desesperada, llorando —quién... ¡¿Quién fue capaz de traicionarnos?!

Hanji se acercó al rostro del prisionero —tú lo acabas de hacer.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

 _*Isabelle Cort, o Isa para los amigos xD esto fue un guiño a mi querida y amada amiga-waifu, y por cierto, una de las MEJORES autoras en el fandom de Dragon Ball, Schala S._

 _Isabelle Cort es un personaje original de Schala que ha utilizado en varios de sus fics, aunque donde más se ve a Isa en acción es en una de las obras maestras de Schala: Triángulo. Recomiendo ampliamente ese fanfic si, 1, te gusta Dragon Ball, 2, te gusta Trunks._

 _La verdad yo ya tenía pensado usar a Isa en algún fanfic, y eso se lo había mencionado a Schala; aunque todavía no escribo el fanfic donde la tenía pensada, de hecho iba a ser de DB también y con Trunks y Mai de por medio. Eso aún sigue en proyecto._

 _Pero siendo que Isa es pelirroja y huérfana (no spoilearé más que eso XD) y ya que necesitaba una adorable huérfana, pues pensé en mi waifu y su bello personaje y decidí darle una pequeña participación aquí. ¡Gracias Schala por prestarme a tu OC!_

 _Nota curiosa, la fotógrafa Mina Karadzic, novia de Christofer Johnsson (líder de la banda Therion) es como una Isabelle Cort de carne y hueso!_

 _ **RESPUESTAS A SUS REVIEWS**_

 _ **Montse Juarez:**_ _¡Vaya que si Frieda es una suertuda! Zeke sin camisa es un agasajo visual, jejeje. Me alegro que te guste y bueno, que le hagas un poco más de caso a Zeke gracias a mi, lo aprecio mucho!_

 _ **Uri:**_ _Supongo que, como amante del LeviHan, algo pudo gustarte de este capítulo, jajaja! Y Pieck bueno, ya ves, no sólo Galliard habla de ella sino que ahora ya apareció en la historia._

 _ **Bri:**_ _¡Dale con la silla! Jajajaja ¡Me mataste con eso! XD pero es que cada pelea entre esos dos es épica, no se diga en el manga! Burbujas y corazones de amor para ti!_

 _ **Sophie:**_ _Mi vida, pues aquí tenemos un dilema; en este viaje está Hanji y está Petra XD ¿Sandwich? Por cierto, Erwin no muere, de hecho sale en el capítulo 1 de "La reina y el titán" antes de que Levi y Hanji se pongan más que intensos jajajaja! Pero, aquí vemos a un Erwin más joven antes de convertirse en el Comandante del ejército erdiano._

 _ **Aredhiel/Frieda:**_ _Frieda admin, Frieda de facebook, pero que no eres Frieda XD ¿Qué te digo que no te haya dicho ya por PM o inbox? Sabes que cada palabra, punto y coma son para ti. Amo que ames este fic, que te emociones, especialmente por ser tú la culpable de que ame a Frieda y Zeke juntos! Esos dos son magia, romance, amor, pasión ¿Cómo no amarlos? ¿Cómo no dedicarles fanfics? Necesitamos seguir expandiendo el ZekDa, hoy ffnet, mañana ¡El mundo!_

 _Por cierto, es obvio que aquí le cambié la edad a Pieck, en el canon ella y Galliard son de la misma edad que Reiner, Annie y Berthold; acá Pieck es sólo cuatro años menor que Zeke, Galliard no lo he definido (ahora que lo pienso) pero posiblemente sea de la edad de Zeke, quizás de la de Frieda._

 _Y aunque (creo) no se ha dicho la edad de Colt en el manga (y si sí, o lo ha dicho Isayama en otro lado, alguien dígame por favor) aquí digamos que es de la edad de Zeke XD_

 _Es obvio que no olvidé repentinamente a nuestra pareja acaramelada pero, a ellos los veremos en el próximo capítulo._

 _¡Besos! ¿Reviews?_


	6. Unión

**Capítulo 6**

 **Unión**

Frieda se aferraba a la cintura de Zeke mientras cabalgaban de regreso a la mansión Fritz. Estaba impactada, pues jamás le había tocado vivir de cerca un atentado, y menos si ella era el objetivo.

Todo lo que Frieda sabía de la guerra, conflictos y ese tipo de cosas, era gracias a libros, profesores, militares; y claro, a Zeke, quien a sus veintidós años ya había comandado ataques en conflictos bélicos.

Hundió su rostro en la espalda de su amado durante todo el trayecto. No estaba asustada, pues la sola presencia de él y su cercanía la hacían sentirse a salvo, no obstante, seguía impactada por lo que acababan de vivir.

Finalmente llegaron a la gran mansión, el guardia de la entrada les abrió el portón.

Zeke dirigió al equino hasta las caballerizas de su propiedad —llegamos —dijo una vez que se detuvieron.

Frieda abrió los ojos al sentir las manos de su príncipe sobre las suyas, acariciándolas con suavidad —¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—Tranquila —dijo Zeke con voz suave, tomando las manos de Frieda para soltarse de su agarre y bajando del caballo —te ayudo. —Extendió sus manos a la altura de la cintura de su amada.

Frieda colocó su pie derecho en el estribo, y apoyándose en la parte trasera de la silla de montar, pasó su otra pierna hacia el lado derecho; quedando de espaldas al príncipe, con sus manos sujetas al cuerno y borrén trasero de la silla. Al sentir las fuertes manos de Zeke en su cintura, permitió que él la sostuviera para, finalmente, quedar de pie en el suelo firme del establo.

Zeke tomó el rostro de la princesa entre sus manos —¿Estás bien? —la abrazó fuertemente cuando ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

Suspiró, y la tomó de la barbilla para hacerla mirarlo a los ojos —en realidad esperaba nunca tener qué poner en práctica ese plan de escape, perdóname.

Frieda lo miró confundida.

—Las hostilidades del Medio Oriente contra Mare han continuado, así que entre mis hombres... Y Pieck —se rio de sí mismo por mencionar a la joven soldado por separado —diseñamos ese plan especialmente para sacarte de cualquier situación de peligro.

—¡Zeke! —dijo conmovida.

La besó suavemente, y pegó su frente a la de la princesa —la orden sesenta y seis, es mi plan de acción para ponerte a salvo no importa qué suceda —sonrió, y la besó de nuevo en forma breve —me alegra que funcionara, aunque no quería tener qué usarla nunca.

Rodeó el cuello de su príncipe, besándolo de manera profunda, a lo cual Zeke correspondió, rodeando a su vez la cintura de ella, y pegándola más a su cuerpo.

Separaron sus rostros, más volvieron a quedar unidos frente con frente, respirando de manera agitada.

—Guardaré a Loki —dijo el príncipe, refiriéndose al caballo.

—Iré contigo.

Después de separarse, Zeke tomó las riendas del equino, conduciéndolo hasta el compartimiento correspondiente.

Frieda abrió la puerta de madera, y la cerró una vez que el caballo estuvo dentro —gracias por sacarnos de ahí, Loki —dijo con ternura mientras acariciaba la frente del equino.

—¡Oye! ¡El plan fue mío! —reclamó el príncipe.

Frieda se acercó a su prometido, acariciando su cabeza del mismo modo en que acababa de hacer con el caballo —buen príncipe —dijo entre risas.

—¿Te crees muy graciosa? —La cargó entre sus brazos, no importándole el grito de ella al levantarla.

—¡Zeke, bájame! —gritaba desesperada, debido a que el príncipe comenzó a dar vueltas con ella en brazos —¡Suéltame, tonto! ¡Vas a hacer que me mareé!

Se detuvo —la última vez que intenté hacer eso, creo fue cuando éramos adolescentes.

—Sí, tú te golpeaste la cabeza y yo me raspé la rodilla por tu culpa cuando caímos.

—Ahora ya puedo cargarte sin que ambos terminemos en el suelo —comenzó a caminar hacia afuera del establo.

—¡Oh sí! —dijo con sarcasmo —Príncipe fuerte cargar princesa ¡Uga, uga! —Ambos estallaron en risas ante la imitación cavernícola de Frieda; y una vez que salieron, Zeke la bajó cuidadosamente.

Ella lo tomó de la mano, y ambos comenzaron simplemente a caminar por la propiedad Fritz, charlando, y riendo de las bromas que uno y otro decían.

Finalmente y después de un rato, se sentaron sobre el césped, uno al lado del otro —es raro pensar que hace menos de dos horas alguien trató de matarnos —dijo Frieda.

—No pienses en eso, Fri —giró su cuerpo, quedando hincado frente a ella —piensa en el aquí y ahora, y en que tus soldados no están aquí con sus ojos sobre nosotros —dijo entre risas.

La princesa rio ante el comentario de él. Los rostros de ambos comenzaron a acercarse para volver a iniciar otro beso, más un gran estruendo interrumpió el momento.

Voltearon al cielo, y observaron las nubes grises que aparecieron de pronto, y las cuales se oscurecían cada vez más.

—¡Fri, vamos a la casa! —exclamó Zeke cuando sintió una gota sobre su rostro, levantándose y ofreciendo su mano a su prometida para ayudarla.

Comenzaron a caminar de manera normal, pues en realidad sólo estaba chispeando ligeramente, pero cuando otro trueno se escuchó, la lluvia comenzó a ser cada vez más y más intensa.

Zeke tomó a Frieda de la mano, y ambos comenzaron a correr bajo la lluvia para resguardarse dentro de la mansión, la cual aún quedaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

Un sirviente salió por la puerta de la cocina, la cual se abría hacia el exterior, para así poder cerrarla. Gracias a ello, se percató de ambos príncipes corriendo hacia la casa —¡Altezas! ¡Por aquí!

—¡Vamos, Fri! —continuaron corriendo un par de metros más, hasta que finalmente pudieron entrar.

El hombre de mediana edad cerró la puerta cuando los jóvenes entraron —altezas, ¿Necesitan algo? —preguntó al verlos, literalmente, escurriendo.

Los príncipes se miraron mutuamente, riendo al verse totalmente empapados —está bien, tan sólo es agua —dijo Frieda.

A ese punto, y al percatarse del estado de los príncipes, una sirvienta llegó con toallas para ambos.

—Gracias —dijeron ambos príncipes al unísono, y secándose en especial la cara, el cabello, brazos y pecho.

—Colt y los demás aún no han llegado, por lo que veo —dijo Zeke.

—No alteza —respondió el mayordomo —sólo estamos nosotros y los guardias de la entrada, su abuelo fue a ver un paciente, y su abuela a visitar al Sr. Grisha y al joven Eren.

—Ya veo.

—Será mejor subir y cambiarnos —dijo Frieda.

—¿Desean que les llevemos algo? ¿Té caliente?

Se quedó pensativo —té para ambos estará bien —respondió el príncipe.

—Si es de limón, mucho mejor —intervino Frieda.

Subieron, y cada uno se fue a su habitación para ponerse ropa limpia. Frieda optó por una falda larga y camisa como normalmente vestía para su día a día, sencilla. Y de igual modo, Zeke sólo se puso una camisa casual y pantalones.

Salieron, y se sentaron en los primeros escalones para bajar del piso donde estaban sus alcobas, pues frente a ellos había un gran ventanal por donde podían observar la lluvia intensa caer al exterior.

—No es que no disfrute este momento de privacidad, pero creo que ya demoraron mucho en volver —dijo Frieda.

La abrazó —supongo que han de haber capturado a los que cometieron el atentado.

Frieda seguía observando la lluvia, y después volteó a ver a su príncipe —¿Qué tanto me ves? —dijo entre risas al percatarse de la mirada de él sobre ella.

—Frieda... —dijo en susurro, besándola profunda y efusivamente. Beso al cual Frieda correspondió.

La tomó de la mano y, sin dejar de besarla, comenzó a ponerse de pie, instándola a ella a hacer lo mismo. Una vez estuvieron incorporados, subieron del escalón hacia el piso, y continuaron el beso.

Al sentir cómo Zeke pegaba más su cuerpo al de ella, y cómo las manos de él recorrían y acariciaban su espalda; Frieda correspondió acariciando la cabeza de Zeke, jugueteando con el cabello del príncipe y también, profundizando el beso aún más.

La abrazó fuertemente y la elevó unos centímetros sin romper el beso, avanzando unos cuantos pasos hasta que el pasillo con las puertas de las habitaciones comenzó.

Volvió a sentir sus pies en el suelo y abrió los ojos, sólo para volver a iniciar otro profundo beso que la hacía estremecerse de los pies a la cabeza; sensación que fue aún más intensa cuando el príncipe pasó de sus labios, a su barbilla, y a su cuello.

—Zeke... —susurró. Una parte de ella decía que se detuviera, pero su corazón, su cuerpo, su alma y todo su ser le exigían continuar, pues no había momento más feliz que cuando estaba con él.

—Frieda... —Volvió a apoderarse de los labios de ella, besándola intensamente y acariciando las caderas de la princesa; hasta que se obligó a sí mismo a serpararse de ella —no puedo más —dijo con voz agitada.

—¿Qué ocurre?

La besó brevemente una vez más, y unió su frente a la de ella —Frieda, te amo; te amo de toda la vida, eres mi mejor amiga y me encantas, no hay una mujer sobre la Tierra que sea más bella que tú.

Sonrió, conmovida —Zeke... También te amo con toda mi alma —se abrazó al cuello de él.

—Frieda, si sigo besándote ahora yo... Cometeré una locura —la besó de nuevo —si continúo yo... no voy a poder dejar de besarte y de tocarte.

Se sonrojó, y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos.

Su recato le decía que se marchara y se encerrara en su habitación, pero al mismo tiempo, su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Sintió los dedos de Zeke en su mejilla, rosándola con suavidad, y toda su piel se erizó.

Otra vez el pudor gritándole que se marchara.

Y de nuevo su corazón exigiéndole quedarse ante aquel hombre que la miraba de manera amorosa y con veneración, como si ella fuese una diosa encarnada.

Su recato contra su corazón.

Irse era lo correcto pero, ¿Correcto para quién? ¿Quién decidía lo que era correcto? Quizás el alejarse de Zeke en ese momento era lo que la sociedad conservadora consideraría como apropiado, pero no su corazón, ¡No ella misma!

Él era el hombre a quien amaba desde siempre, con quien creció y vivió cada momento crucial de su vida, ¿De verdad era correcto alejarse de él, aunque todo su ser le dijera lo contrario?

—Te amo, Zeke —pronunció con urgencia, y uniendo sus labios a los de su príncipe mientras se abrazaba al cuello de él, es como Frieda dio por terminado aquel debate interno.

Y a pesar de que deseaba continuar, el que Frieda lo besara en lugar de marcharse lo tomó por sorpresa; pero después de unos segundos cerró los ojos para continuar el beso con su amada, aferrándose a la cintura de ella y acariciando su espalda baja.

Avanzó, haciéndola retroceder hasta topar contra la pared. Tomó las manos de la princesa, colocándolas por encima de la cabeza de ella mientras el beso continuaba. Los labios de Zeke bajaron hacia la barbilla de Frieda, y de ahí, al cuello de su amada.

—Zeke... —dijo casi en un gemido al sentir su cuerpo entero estremecerse, no sólo por los labios y la lengua de su príncipe recorriendo su cuello; sino porque ahora las manos de él habían desfajado su blusa, y podía sentir el roce de las manos de Zeke directo en la piel de su abdomen, en su cintura, y en su espalda.

Sus labios seguían explorando el blanco cuello de la princesa, bajando por la breve línea del escote que apenas si llegaba por debajo de las clavículas.

La abrazó fuertemente —quiero hacer algo —susurró en el oído de ella.

—¿Qué? —y los brazos de Zeke cargándola fueron su respuesta —¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó entre risas nerviosas.

Comenzó a avanzar mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en su amada, contemplando su belleza, su figura, y toda ella. Se detuvo ante la puerta de su alcoba, abriéndola, e ingresando con su amada en brazos como si se tratara de una pareja de recién casados. Cerró la puerta una vez que estuvieron dentro.

—Eso lo haré también ahora en nuestra noche de bodas —dijo con voz grave, sensual.

La bajó con cuidado, quedando ella de pie y dándole la espalda al príncipe, quien la abrazó por la cintura desde atrás; comenzando a besar la nuca de ella y yendo hacia los hombros.

Frieda llevó una de sus manos hasta la cabeza del príncipe, apretándolo más hacia su piel para profundizar los besos que le propinaba, mientras sentía las manos de él desabotonando su blusa, la cual, finalmente terminó en el suelo.

Los labios de él prosiguieron en besar los hombros que ahora estaban descubiertos, mientras se ocupaba de desabrochar y retirar su camisa, que pronto también estaría en el suelo junto con su cinturón.

Por su parte, la princesa gimió cuando sintió sus pechos liberarse del sostén, gracias a las manos de Zeke, que ahora recorrían con delicadeza su abdomen por encima del borde de la falda, mientras él besaba la parte superior de su espalda.

La volteó para quedar ambos de frente, y la abrazó fuertemente cuando ella, en un acto de timidez al sentirse expuesta, se hundió en su pecho para cubrir la desnudez de su torso.

Se preocupó al sentirla temblar —Fri, tranquila por favor —acarició la espalda de ella, intentando reconfortarla —perdóname, no haré nada que no desees, por favor, tranquila.

—¡No! —lo miró a los ojos —Zeke, no tengo nada qué perdonarte, créeme que no hay nada que desee más que estar contigo, Zeke... soy toda tuya —acarició el rostro de él, acercándose con la intención de besarlo.

—Yo soy tuyo, Frieda —pronunció antes de unir sus labios a los de ella.

La larga falda de la princesa pronto cayó al suelo de la habitación, al igual que los pantalones del príncipe; y finalmente la ropa interior de ambos.

Una vez que fue consciente de su propia desnudez, y la de su príncipe, el primer instinto de Frieda fue voltear hacia un costado, totalmente sonrojada. _"¡Basta, Frieda! ¡Es Zeke! ¡Es el hombre que amas! Es el hombre con quien compartirás tu cama, tu alcoba, tus noches y toda tu vida"_ Pensó, y a pesar de su sonrojo y su pudor, lo miró, capturando el rostro que ya conocía perfectamente, y ahora enfocándose en su cuello, sus pectorales que, debía admitir, estaban más marcados ahora que hace dos años cuando le cambiaba los vendajes después del duelo contra Levi.

Por su parte, Zeke también la contemplaba a ella, su esbelta figura, sus caderas, sus pechos, la blancura de su piel, sus largas piernas; todo lo que siempre había estado escondido bajo las recatadas prendas que la princesa vestía.

Venciendo su pudor, la princesa comenzó a tocar suavemente el pecho de Zeke, así como sus hombros, brazos y abdomen; sintiendo cómo la piel del príncipe se erizaba con el delicado roce de sus manos.

La besó nuevamente de manera efusiva y apasionada, profunda. Avanzó, haciéndola retroceder hasta topar con su cama —mi Frieda. —Sonrió.

—Mi Zeke —lo besó suavemente, y se recostó en el lecho del príncipe.

Zeke se colocó encima de ella, y sus labios viajaron del cuello de su prometida a sus clavículas; de ahí, se dedicó a explorar los senos de ella, acariciando uno mientras su boca y su lengua se deleitaban con el otro, para luego cambiar.

Su boca continuó su camino por el abdomen de ella, combinando besos con pequeñas dosis de cosquillas, logrando arrancar una que otra carcajada de la boca de ella.

Comenzó acariciando las largas piernas de Frieda, cuya piel se erizaba conforme él las recorría; ella se estremeció cuando sintió las manos de él rozando la parte interior de sus muslos, especialmente cuando éstas se aproximaban a su intimidad, quedando a escasos centímetros de esa zona para regresar a sus rodillas.

El príncipe se colocó entre las piernas de su amada, dando delicados y suaves besos en la tersa piel del interior de los muslos de ella. Finalmente, acercó su pelvis a la de la princesa, rozándola suave y superficialmente.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse una vez más, y se separó de ella —¿Estás lista? —sonrió al mirarla sonreír, y el asentimiento de cabeza de ella le dio la pauta para continuar.

Su firmeza comenzó a adentrarse en ella de modo lento y pausado, tratando de ser lo más suave y delicado posible, temiendo a cada segundo el lastimarla.

Se detuvo cuando escuchó un quejido ahogado de parte de ella —¡¿Estás bien, Fri?! —preguntó, preocupado de quizás haber sido muy brusco y haberla lastimado.

Agitó su cabeza —¡No te preocupes! —acarició con ternura el rostro de él —estoy bien, todo está bien.

—¿Segura? Porque si te lastimé, yo... —entrecerró los ojos cuando ella lo silenció al colocar su dedo índice sobre sus labios, a lo cual, atinó a dar un beso al dedo de su amada.

—Duele un poco, pero estoy bien, de verdad —sonrió.

La volvió a besar y al terminar, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse; y el príncipe prosiguió adentrándose en ella, lento, delicado, suave, hasta estar totalmente dentro de su amada, quedándose inmóvil por unos instantes.

Besó a su príncipe —te amo, Zeke. —Sus manos estrujaban de manera gentil el cabello de él, profundizando el beso.

—Te amo, Fri. —Se retiró lentamente de ella, y comenzó con embestidas lentas mientras sus manos se encargaban de seguir explorando la piel de su princesa, y sus labios poseían una y otra vez los de ella o bien, volvían a recorrer el cuello femenino.

Cada vez se adaptaba mejor a él y a sus acometidas, el dolor inicial había quedado en el olvido para dar paso al placer. De la boca de Frieda salían gemidos y suspiros conforme Zeke se movía; y esto se intensificaba cuando él cambiaba el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Gemía, suspiraba, gritaba de manera ahogada. Frieda misma no creía que alguna vez pudiera tener esas sensaciones y reacciones, sin embargo no se reprimía en expresarse en esos momentos; lo cual provocaba mayor excitación en Zeke.

—¡Zeke! —gimió en voz alta cuando sintió su cuerpo invadido por una gran oleada de placer, estrujando la almohada a la vez que su espalda se arqueaba.

Escucharla, verla, y sentir a Frieda llegando al orgasmo provocó que aumentara aún más la excitación en el príncipe. Un par de embestidas más, y finalmente sintió la tan ansiada liberación, al tiempo que de su garganta salía un sonido gutural, casi un rugido.

Se quedó rendido encima de ella, con el rostro en medio de los senos de su princesa; en silencio, Frieda acariciaba con ternura la cabeza de Zeke mientras también trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Después de unos breves instantes, Zeke la besó con ternura —te amo tanto, Fri.

Le regresó el beso —te adoro, Zeke. —Se dedicaron una sonrisa mutua.

* * *

Luego de la captura e interrogatorio del francotirador que atentara contra los príncipes hacía pocas horas, el escuadrón erdiano, así como los escoltas del príncipe se preparaban para regresar a la mansión Fritz

—Será mejor apresurarnos para ver cómo está la princesa —dijo Erwin.

—¿Cuál es la prisa? —dijo Levi —desde que llegamos, Petra y tú no se han despegado de Frieda un solo momento, no creo que le moleste haber estado un par de horas a solas con el princeso.

Erwin hizo un gesto extraño al escuchar aquellas palabras de parte del soldado —no me mires así, sólo digo que podrían estar jugando ajedrez en estos momentos —dijo Levi con ironía al percatarse de la expresión de su capitán.

A escasos dos metros de Erwin y Levi; Pieck, Colt y Galliard cabalgaban también en dirección a la mansión Fritz.

—O-oye Pieck, estuviste muy bien en darte cuenta del francotirador y... Y estuviste impresionante en el interrogatorio —dijo Galliard, volviendo su mirada nuevamente al frente.

—Gracias, Pokko, aunque ya me has visto hacer eso antes, es una estrategia que hemos seguido el General Magath y yo desde hace un tiempo —sonrió amablemente.

—Déjalo que te halague, Pieck —interrumpió Colt —es verdad, estuviste brillante el día de hoy, es obvio que Pokko iba a notarlo.

—¡Cierra la boca, Colt! ¡Y no vuelvas a llamarme por ese apodo! —espetó Galliard, mientras Pieck sólo podía reír entre dientes al ver la discusión entre sus compañeros.

* * *

Zeke recorría con sus dedos el largo cabello de su amada, quien estaba recostada sobre su pecho —creo que voy a tener qué secuestrarte —rio entre dientes.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó entre risas.

—Porque no quiero que regreses a Erdia, no quiero separarme de ti un solo instante —su mano pasó del cabello, a la espalda de ella —te secuestraré, y nos iremos lejos a vivir en una cabaña en el bosque.

—No es secuestro si voy por voluntad propia pero, no te imagino como leñador, ¡Oh gran Príncipe de Mare! —dijo entre risas, impulsándose para alcanzar los labios de su amado, besándolo profundamente —no puedo esperar a ser tu esposa.

—Para mí, ya lo eres desde hace mucho —sonrió al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de ella —Fri, no necesito jurarte delante de un sacerdote que te amaré y seré fiel hasta el día en que muera, eso ya lo hago desde hace mucho.

Se colocó de lado para mirarla de frente —tampoco puedo esperar a que seas mi esposa para tenerte conmigo siempre... —pegó su cuerpo al de ella —Fri, voy a hacerte el amor todas las noches, todos los días, ¡Todo el tiempo —dijo, para entonces besarla profundamente.

—¡Zeke! —exclamó entre risas, correspondiendo al beso de su príncipe, e impulsándose para quedar recostada encima de él —más te vale cumplir esa promesa —y los labios de ambos volvieron a unirse.

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

 _Bien, ahí lo tienen, el gran momento de Zeke y Frieda... en lo personal disfruté mucho escribir este lemon, sinceramente es de los que más me ha gustado hacer, además del resultado, no sé a ustedes qué les pareció._

 _Como inspiración, tuve al buen Beny Ibarra con "Cielo" e "Inspiración" para este momento, finalmente es el gran momento de dos personas que se aman profundamente y que han estado juntos toda su vida, quise que fuera especial, no quise limitarme, restringirme ni nada, también por eso le dediqué todo un capítulo para lograr esa atmósfera y ese acercamiento._

 _ **Respuestas a sus reviews**_

 _ **Sophie:**_ _Jajaja xD te hago sentir feliz y enojada, ¿Quién si no yo te provoca tanto? XD ok no. Dijiste que pusiera a Petra! Ahí está! Jajajaja... soy el diablo con labial, hermosa, no lo olvides XD Y si, saqué a pasear a la bella Isabelle Cort con permiso de Schala, yayy!_

 _ **Y-Mena:**_ _De la acción y sangre pasamos a... otro tipo de acción, jajaja! Hanji se retirará para hacer manicura XD ok no, gracias por leerme, linda!_

 _ **Schala:**_ _Gracias mil por prestarme un ratito a tu personaje, sabes que amo a Isa y me fascina nuestra pelirroja adorada._

 _Gracias también a mi querida Uri, Frieda/Aredhiel, a Montse, Jennifer, Diosa de la muerte (ánimo, linda, cuentas conmigo), además de también a mis queridas Isa Cordy y Bri, las quiero niñas._

 _Muchas gracias a todos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia._

 _¡Los quiero! ¡Ciao! ¡Besos!_

 _¿Reviews?_


	7. Despedida

**Capítulo 7**

 **Despedida**

Después de aquella tarde apasionada, luego de aquel atentado frustrado gracias a la intervención de los escoltas del príncipe; ya fuera Zeke o Frieda se escabullían a la alcoba del otro para pasar juntos las noches que quedaban antes de que la princesa tuviera qué regresar a Erdia.

La última noche, Frieda asomó su cabeza por la puerta para asegurarse que el pasillo estuviera vacío, y así poder llegar a la habitación de Zeke sin ser descubierta. Salió de la alcoba que ocupaba, vestida con un largo camisón color durazno que le llegaba hasta los pies, y una bata de seda del mismo color.

Avanzó un par de metros por el oscuro corredor, tratando de no hacer ruido para no llamar la atención tanto de Petra, como de los abuelos paternos de su prometido.

—Alteza.

Se quedó paralizada al escuchar la voz de la soldado detrás de ella. Volteó —Petra.

La joven se acercó —Princesa, ¿Necesita algo? Es bastante tarde.

Suspiró —Petra yo... —se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, volviendo a fijar sus ojos en los de la joven soldado —por favor, no le digas a nadie que me has visto escaparme de mi recámara esta noche, ¿Sí?

—Princesa Frieda... —dijo sin entender del todo la petición.

—Petra, ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada?

—¿Yo? Pues... —se sonrojó, agachando la mirada.

—Petra, ¡Por favor! —la tomó de las manos —mañana volveremos a Erdia, y no volveré a ver a Zeke hasta la boda, ¡Por favor! Te lo suplico, no digas que me viste salir de mi habitación, ¿Sí?

La miró, asombrada y sonrojada por lo que la petición implicaba que la princesa haría. Se aclaró la garganta —alteza... —suspiró —descuide, no diré ni una palabra, ¡Tiene mi juramento! —dijo mientras hacía el saludo militar.

—Gracias, Petra —dijo la princesa con una sonrisa en los labios.

La joven soldado se adelantó a llegar a las escaleras, observando si es que alguien pudiera estar a punto de subir. —Despejado —dijo, al tiempo que agitaba la mano para darle la señal a Frieda de que avanzara.

Abrazó a la soldado —¡Mil gracias, Petra! —pronunció emocionada.

Por su parte, la soldado rodeó a la princesa con su brazo —dese prisa, alteza —dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Siguió a Frieda con la mirada, hasta que la princesa se adentró en la alcoba de Zeke.

Suspiró y se encogió de hombros, para entonces regresar a la habitación de huéspedes que ocupaba, encontrándose con el hecho de que Frieda había dejado su puerta abierta. Se acercó al picaporte para cerrar, pero algo al interior llamó particularmente su atención. Entró.

—¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó a sí misma al observar un frasco de vidrio en el cajón mal cerrado junto a la cama, leyó la inscripción —¿Por qué la princesa tomaría estas píldoras?

 _"¿En dónde he visto esas píldoras antes?"_ Se preguntaba Petra una y otra vez hasta caer rendida por el sueño, aunque intranquila por la medicina que acababa de encontrar.

* * *

Despertó boca arriba, estirando sus pies para desperezarse, y volteando hacia su lado izquierdo para toparse nuevamente con el rostro de su amada, quien aún dormía a su lado. Con suma delicadeza retiró un mechón de cabello que cubría el rostro de ella, y sonrió al ver aquellos ojos azules abrirse lentamente para acostumbrarse a la poca luz matutina que se filtraba por las cortinas del príncipe.

—Buenos días, bella durmiente —dijo entre risas.

—Si soy la bella durmiente, ¿Por qué no me despertaste con un beso?

Acercó su rostro al de ella —te lo puedo dar ahora.

—Es trampa, ya desperté, ¡Ya no cuenta! —comenzó a reír entre dientes.

Zeke procedió a besarla de manera suave, profundizando los besos cada vez más, y más mientras se colocaba encima de ella.

—¿Crees que cuando estemos casados sigamos con este ritmo? —preguntó Frieda entre risas nerviosas.

—No lo creo —respondió él, sorprendiendo a su prometida —ahora que seas mi esposa no pienso soltarte un solo segundo —la besó brevemente —ya te dije que voy a hacerte el amor todas las noches, todos los días, todo el tiempo.

—¡Estás loco! —Se besaron nuevamente.

—Estoy loco por ti, y además, si queremos tener todo un equipo de béisbol es mejor hacerlo de este modo —intentó contener la risa.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Equipo de béisbol?!

Zeke volvió a besarla profundamente mientras sus manos guiaban las piernas de ella para que quedaran alrededor de su pelvis —está bien, no todo el equipo —sonrió maliciosamente —pero al menos debemos tener un pitcher, un catcher, y primera y segunda base.

Gimió al sentir la hombría de él deslizándose dentro de su intimidad —pitcher, catcher y primera base.

Dio otra embestida —hecho.

Frieda abrazó a su príncipe, una de sus manos se aferraba detrás de la cabeza de él, mientras rodeaba la espalda de él con su otro brazo.

—Frieda... —repetía una y otra vez al moverse dentro y fuera de ella —no te vayas, no vuelvas a Erdia...

—¡Zeke! —gemía al sentirlo en su interior, y al sentir los labios de él sobre su cuello y su pecho —debo volver, aunque nada quisiera más que quedarme aquí contigo.

—Lo sé —continuó con sus embestidas —pero no quiero separarme de ti.

—Yo tampoco.

Deslizó sus brazos bajo la espalda de ella, y de un rápido movimiento giró para quedar recostado boca arriba, y Frieda encima de él.

Gritó por la sorpresa del movimiento, retirándose el cabello alborotado de la cara una vez que quedó encima de él. —¿Qué haces? —preguntó entre risas.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar las caderas de ella, para entonces subir hasta alcanzar los senos de la princesa —móntame, Fri —dijo casi en súplica.

Se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, y lentamente comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, colocando sus manos sobre las del príncipe, las cuales se dedicaban a masajear y presionar suavemente sus pechos.

Bajó sus manos, deslizándolas por los costados de ella hasta llegar a sus caderas donde finalmente se detuvieron. El príncipe se dedicaba a disfrutar de los movimientos de ella, empujando su cadera hacia arriba para profundizar la maniobra, gozando de sobremanera ver las expresiones del rostro de su amada, escuchar sus gemidos, y observar el vaivén de sus pechos a cada movimiento que ella hacía.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyándose sobre su brazo izquierdo mientras la abrazaba con el derecho, y pegando su torso al de ella. En respuesta a esa maniobra, Frieda se abrazó a él, besándolo efusivamente para ahogar sus gemidos mientras continuaba moviendo sus caderas.

El orgasmo se hizo presente en ambos y cuando esto sucedió, el príncipe se tumbó sobre su lecho, jalando a la princesa de las manos y provocando que ella cayera encima de él.

* * *

—Y ¿A qué viene tu duda, Petra? ¿Acaso conoces a alguien que tome ese tipo de píldoras? —preguntó Hanji.

Petra bajó la mirada _"¿Debería decir que las encontré en la habitación de la princesa? ¿Y si cometo alguna indiscreción? El abuelo y padre del Príncipe Zeke son médicos, ¡Quizás alguno de ellos se las prescribió!"_ Pensaba.—¡No! Bueno, es que recordé que las vi en casa de la costurera con la que va mi madre, la última vez que fui a ver a mi familia.

Hanji se cruzó de brazos —bueno, espero que esa señora esté bien, son analgésicos muy fuertes —suspiró —espero que un buen doctor la esté tratando, no quiero ni imaginarme el dolor que debe sentir para tener qué tomar eso.

Tragó saliva, preocupada —bueno... hay dos médicos en su familia.

Palmeó el hombro de su compañera —¡Entonces de seguro está en tratamiento! —dijo con optimismo —seguiré empacando.

Petra observó a su compañera alejarse _"Princesa Frieda... Sí, seguro el Sr. Jaeger la tiene en tratamiento... ¡Sí! ¡Eso debe ser!"_

—Oye —pronunció una voz masculina, llamando la atención de la joven soldado —Petra, ¿Cierto?

Asintió con la cabeza —Petra Ral, si, Señor Grice.

—¡Oh! Por favor, sólo llámame Colt, ¿Sí? —dijo con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Sonrió —está bien, Colt.

—¿Ves que no era tan difícil? —se encogió de hombros. —Es una lástima que ya hoy se tengan qué ir, casi no tuvimos tiempo de convivir ni nada.

—Si, ¿Verdad? Me hubiera gustado conocer mejor Mare.

Se acercó a ella —eso aún puede suceder —la miró a los ojos —ven a Mare y búscame, yo seré tu guía y te enseñaré todo.

—G-gracias —dijo con las mejillas rojas.

Colt observó la valija que sostenía la joven, y se la quitó de las manos —te ayudo a llevarla.

—¿Qué? ¡No! No es necesario.

—Oh vamos, sólo quiero echarte una mano —sonrió.

De sus labios escapó una pequeña risita ante el gesto del hombre de confianza del Príncipe, caminando detrás de él.

Al momento de llegar al recibidor para poder salir por la entrada principal de la mansión, la joven volteó al escuchar voces en la planta alta _"El Doctor Jaeger... ¿Debería preguntarle sobre el medicamento de la Princesa?"_

Se mordió el labio inferior y se quedó pensativa, recordando las palabras de Hanji respecto a las pastillas que Frieda tomaba.

Suspiró _"No, sería demasiado entrometida y además, el Doctor Jaeger y su esposa adoran a la princesa, ¡Ella es muy cercana a ellos! Si necesita tratamiento médico... ¡Sí! ¡Es seguro que el Doctor Jaeger la está atendiendo! Quizás también el padre del Príncipe Zeke esté detrás de su tratamiento. ¡Sí! ¡Eso debe ser!"_

* * *

—Entonces, ¿Ya está todo listo? ¿Las flores? ¿Tu vestido?

Frieda se limpió las comisuras de los labios con la servilleta de tela, colocándola nuevamente en su regazo mientras el mayordomo retiraba los platos de la mesa —sí, Carla, de hecho en un par de días tengo prueba del vestido.

—¡Qué bien! —sonrió —las bodas siempre son emocionantes, y más si se trata de ti y de Zeke.

Zeke se limpió la boca con la servilleta —gracias, Carla.

—Qué bueno que aceptaron venir a desayunar con nosotros, Zeke —dijo Grisha, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia su futura nuera —aunque supongo que es a ti a quien debo agradecer este momento en familia.

—Querido —dijo Carla, esperando que no comenzara algún debate entre su esposo e hijastro.

—No quería irme de Mare sin volver a venir a visitarlos —intervino Frieda, con la misma intención que Carla.

—Sabes que esta es tu casa —dijo Carla, sonriendo.

—Además, serás parte de nuestra familia aunque siendo honesto, siempre lo has sido, hija —dijo Grisha, a lo que Frieda sonrió conmovida por la última palabra pronunciada por su suegro.

—Por cierto, ¿Dónde se metió Eren? —preguntó la Sra. Jaeger al, de repente, no ver al menor de sus nietos.

Zeke bebió de su vaso de jugo, y observó que el asiento junto a su hermano menor también se encontraba vacío —conociéndolo, él y Armin deben estar con los soldados de Frieda, y Eren seguro les pide que le enseñen algún movimiento, o a usar el equipo ese.

—El equipo de maniobras tridimensional —complementó Frieda.

—Da igual —dijo Zeke con indiferencia.

La reunión en la residencia de los Jaeger continuó por un par de horas más, hasta que fue momento de que el momento familiar concluyera.

Frieda y Zeke abordaron el carruaje del príncipe; Grisha, Carla, Eren y Armin subieron a otro carruaje; mientras que los abuelos paternos del príncipe fueron en otro carruaje. En cuanto a los escoltas de los futuros esposos, tanto soldados erdianos como Marleyanos les siguieron a caballo.

—No quiero que te vayas —dijo Zeke mientras abrazaba a su prometida, quien recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

—Yo tampoco deseo irme —alzó la mirada, topándose con los cálidos ojos de su príncipe —ya en menos de un mes estaremos casados, y viviremos juntos...

—Tendremos nuestro equipo de béisbol —interrumpió él.

Frieda no pudo evitar reír ante ese comentario —dijimos que sería sólo el pitcher, catcher y primera base.

Chasqueó los dedos —¡Mi plan para mi equipo de béisbol no funcionó! —dijo entre risas.

Llegaron al puerto, donde el barco de la casa real de los Reiss aguardaba por la princesa y sus soldados, quienes con ayuda de la tripulación, subían el equipaje a bordo.

—Petra.

La joven de cabello cobrizo volteó —Colt —dijo con una sonrisa, sonrojándose cuando la mano de él tocó la suya donde sostenía su maleta.

—Permíteme ayudarte, ¿Si?

—Y-yo... g-gracias... —dijo con nerviosismo.

—No tienes nada qué agradecer —exhaló —en verdad espero que vuelvas pronto a Mare.

—Tú podrías ir a Erdia, no sólo para cuidar al príncipe —alzó la ceja y se llevó las manos a sus caderas.

Colt comenzó a reir —¡Oh! Pero claro que iré, no dije que no lo haría; sólo digo que me gustaría que tú también volvieras —acercó su rostro al oído de ella —y te aseguro que yo te buscaré ahora que vaya.

A unos pocos metros, los miembros de la familia Jaeger se encontraban reunidos para despedirse de Frieda.

—Buen viaje, nos vemos antes de la boda —dijo Carla al abrazar a la princesa.

Grisha procedió también a abrazar a su futura nuera —cuídate mucho, hija.

Frieda se acercó al abuelo paterno de su prometido —hasta pronto, Sr. Jaeger. —Ante eso, él se quitó su boina, y también abrazó a la princesa.

—¡Mi niña! —dijo la Sra. Jaeger, quien también le dio un abrazo de despedida. —Cuídate mucho, no sigas adelgazando tanto, ¡Te va a hacer daño!

—No se preocupe, voy a estar bien —sonrió al deshacer el abrazo —y... Pues, supongo que las galletas que me obsequió serán de mucha ayuda. —Las risas no se hicieron esperar ante el comentario.

Frieda volteó hacia los dos niños de doce años, acercándose a ellos, y alborotando el cabello de su futuro cuñado —cuídate mucho, Eren, y no estaría mal que escucharas a tu mamá más seguido.

—Tú también cuídate —dijo tímidamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Y Armin, fue un gusto conocerte, ¡Eres muy inteligente! Espero verte a ti también en mi boda.

El pequeño de cabello rubio asintió con la cabeza, e inclinó su cuerpo a modo de reverencia —fue un placer, su alteza y, será un honor.

Zeke se acercó a Frieda, abrazándola por la cintura —te acompaño.

La princesa asintió con la cabeza, y en compañía de su prometido abordó el barco que la llevaría de regreso a su nación.

Una vez en cubierta, y sin importarle el protocolo, o quién lo pudiera estar viendo; Zeke abrazó fuertemente a la princesa mientras la besaba profundamente —no quiero que te vayas —pronunció con voz agitada, aferrándose a ella.

—Tampoco quisiera alejarme de ti, pero, amor, falta poco para nuestra boda, y nunca más volveremos a separarnos —hundió su rostro en el pecho de su amado.

—Lo sé —tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos, y le dio un tierno beso en la frente —contaré los días hasta que volvamos a vernos.

Con un último beso, Zeke bajó del barco erdiano antes de que la rampa fuera removida. Frieda dirigió sus pasos hasta popa, despidiéndose de los Jaeger con la mano mientras ellos correspondían a dicho acto.

Después de tres horas navegando, y con poco más de la mitad del camino recorrido; los soldados erdianos estaban reunidos en el comedor con excepción de uno de ellos, el cual se retiró del bullicio y pláticas de sus compañeros, así como de las bromas de cierta joven de cabello castaño y lentes.

Levi se dirigía hacia los camarotes —¡¿Frieda?! —exclamó al ver a la princesa desmayada en el suelo. Volteó hacia todas direcciones, pero no había nadie más que él mismo y la inconsciente duquesa.

La tomó en brazos, llevándola hasta la enfermería, donde la recostó en la camilla mientras él buscaba alcohol, hallándolo en una gaveta. Mojó su pañuelo con el líquido, y lo colocó cerca del rostro de la princesa. —¡Mierda! ¡Despierta!

Tras breves instantes, Frieda comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Todo era borroso y confuso, aunque su visión poco a poco se fue aclarando, hasta ver el serio e inexpresivo rostro que le observaba —Le... ¿Levi? —movió su cabeza para ver el resto de la habitación —¿Dónde estoy?

—En la enfermería del barco, te desmayaste.

Se llevó la mano hacia la frente —gracias por traerme.

La observó hacer una mueca de dolor, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos fuertemente —¿Estás bien? Has viajado en barco toda tu vida, no creo que el vaivén te cause mareos a este punto.

—Necesito mi medicina —dijo con voz débil.

Los ojos de Levi se enfocaron en las gavetas de aquel espacio —dime cuál es, yo la busco.

—No —interrumpió ella —por favor, ayúdame a llegar a mi camarote.

Se cruzó de brazos —mejor deberías aguardar a que vuelva el médico del barco, no debe tardar.

—¡No! —Se sentó sobre la camilla, sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano izquierda —si tú no me ayudas a llegar a mi camarote, lo haré yo misma, ¡Muchas gracias! —Espetó lo último con enfado, bajando de la camilla y comenzando a caminar con debilidad e impresición hacia la puerta.

Ante eso, Levi la detuvo, tomándola por la cintura —eres demasiado obstinada —la cargó en sus brazos —te llevo.

No había nadie en el pasillo, lo cual reconfortaba a la princesa mientras el soldado la llevaba en brazos hasta el camarote privado que ocupaba.

Al llegar, el soldado la llevó hasta la cama, donde ella se sentó en la orilla mientras buscaba algo en el cajón de madera junto al lecho.

No tardó en encontrar el frasco de píldoras —¿Alguien más sabe que me encontraste desmayada? —Se colocó dos pastillas en la lengua.

—No.

Bajó la mirada hacia el vaso de agua que sostenía, y bebió para poder tragar las píldoras. —Mejor —tomó otro trago. —Por favor, no le digas a nadie sobre esto, ¿Sí?

Se sentó junto a ella, y tomándola de la barbilla la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos —¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Es que acaso te sucede algo? —arqueó la ceja —¿O es que en realidad estás embarazada de tu princeso y no quieres que nadie se entere sino hasta que se casen y así poder guardar las apariencias?

—¡No estoy embarazada! —espetó casi histérica y con las mejillas rojas, llevándose entonces su mano a su sien del lado derecho cuando sintió una punzada de dolor.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó con cierto tono de preocupación en la voz.

Comenzó a inhalar y exhalar lenta y pausadamente —sólo... sólo necesito descansar, es todo.

—Te dejaré sola entonces —dijo Levi, levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta.

—Por favor, no digas a nadie sobre esto, ¿Si? —pronunció en súplica y con voz débil.

Se detuvo —es tu decisión, tu sabes lo que haces o dejas de hacer, y te harás cargo de lo que tus decisiones conlleven —tomó la perilla de la puerta —aunque si quieres oír la opinión de un simple soldado, creo que deberías ver al doctor; el de aquí del barco, el que te atiende en Erdia, tu futuro suegro o quien sea, pero un médico.

—El médico real me ha estado atendiendo desde que todo esto comenzó —se recostó.

—Entonces deberías acudir con otro que te dé un mejor tratamiento, eres la princesa después de todo, puedes acudir a cualquier médico, incluso el padre y abuelo de tu princeso son doctores.

—Ya deja a mi princeso en paz —dijo entre risas mezcladas con dolor.

—Piénsalo —abrió la puerta.

—Levi —sonrió débilmente cuando observó los ojos del soldado mirarla de reojo —gracias. —Cerró los ojos una vez que Levi salió de su camarote.

* * *

Unas manos femeninas ajustaban las agujetas del corsette, mientras otra doncella acomodaba la falda y colocaba alfileres.

—Sólo haremos un pequeño ajuste para que luzca bien la caída de la falda —dijo una mujer de mediana edad y cabello rubio.

Frieda se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero, el vestido de novia estaba listo para arreglar cualquier pequeño detalle, y finalmente portarlo para la boda que estaba a pocas semanas de llevarse a cabo.

—Frieda, ¡Te ves hermosa!

La princesa volteó hacia donde su pequeña hermana la observaba con ilusión en los ojos —¿En verdad te gusta, Historia? —sonrió ante la afirmación que hizo su hermana con la cabeza, y sonrió nuevamente al verse con el vestido puesto; dio un par de vueltas.

Los ojos de Frieda comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas ante la emoción —gracias, han hecho de verdad un hermoso trabajo con mi vestido —dijo conmovida, sonriendo mientras las lágrimas de alegría corrían por sus mejillas.

—Nos da mucho gusto que el vestido sea de su agrado, alteza —dijo la jefa de las costureras.

Una vez que la prueba de vestido concluyó, las hermanas Reiss salieron hacia el jardín del palacio.

—Frieda, ¡Me gusta mucho tu vestido!

—Qué bueno que te guste, sino tendría qué cambiarlo por otro y ya no hay tiempo para eso —dijo entre risas.

—Frieda —bajó la mirada con timidez —voy a extrañarte cuando te cases y te vayas a Mare.

Conmovida, abrazó a su pequeña hermana —oye, todavía no me voy —se quedó pensativa unos instantes —y creo que hablaré con nuestro padre para que vivas conmigo y Zeke una temporada.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ilusionada.

Asintió en respuesta —es obvio que tendrás que venir a Erdia de vez en cuando y será temporal, tú serás demasiado importante para nuestro reino —sonrió, y acomodó el cabello de la más joven —pero tampoco quiero separarme de ti.

—F... ¿Frieda? ¿Estás bien?

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

 _Quizás haya una controversia respecto al apellido de Colt, esto por la traducción al español del manga 93, donde aparece como "Glais". Sin embargo, en la traducción al inglés, el apellido es "Grice" el cual, si lo decimos con pronunciación anglosajona sonaría como "Grais"._

 _En lo personal me acostumbré al modo en inglés además de que, cuestión personal, siento que la traducción al inglés es más precisa que en español (ahí nunca se manejó el supuesto hijo de Zeke, por ejemplo), por lo que fue natural para mí escribirlo como Colt Grice. Pero ya que una amiga mía (saludos Osi) me decía que Grise fue un compañero de Grisha y que el apellido de Colt y Falco es Glais, pues creí conveniente agregar esta explicación para quien tenga esa inquietud._

 _Ugh! Maldito FFNET ya tenía las respuestas a sus reviews y me borra todo... a veces lo odio._

 _Pero bueno, Sophie, Bri, Yimena, Aredhiel, Montse, gracias a todas y cada una por su amor a este fic y sus bellos reviews. ¡Las amo!_

 _Nos leemos en la conti! Besos!_

 _¿Reviews?_


	8. El último adiós

**Capítulo 8**

 **El último adiós**

La más joven de las princesas estaba sentada en el suelo del pasillo, justo frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

—¡Historia!

La niña volteó al escuchar aquella voz llamándola —Príncipe Zeke.

El joven llegó donde la pequeña —Historia, ¿Dónde está Frieda? Me la he pasado preguntando por ella y nadie me dice nada.

Tragó saliva, y volteó hacia la puerta —descansando, se sintió mal otra vez.

—¡¿Otra vez?! ¡¿Es que acaso ha estado enferma?! —preguntó desesperado.

—¿No lo sabías?

* * *

La habitación estaba iluminada apenas por una vela junto a la cama, dirigió sus pasos hacia el lecho, donde su amada descansaba con los ojos cerrados —Frieda...

Abrió los ojos, y miró sorprendida a su amado de pie junto a su cama —Zeke... —sonrió débilmente, y se incorporó para quedar sentada en la orilla —¿Qué haces aquí? Aún falta más de dos semanas para la boda.

Se sentó al lado de ella, y al verla presionar sus sienes, la abrazó para presionar la cabeza de su amada contra su pecho y así reconfortarla —no soportaba seguir en Mare sin ti, me quedaré aquí hasta nuestra boda.

—No quería que me vieras así —suspiró —esperaba poder estar bien al menos hasta la boda.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó angustiado —Fri... ¿Acaso es usual que te sientas así? —sintió cómo ella afirmaba con la cabeza —¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Empezó poco después de que falleció mi tío Uri.

—¡¿Cómo?! Frieda, ¡¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?! —se aferró más a ella mientras sentía un estremecimiento y angustia internos.

—Son sólo dolores de cabeza, y el médico real me ha ayudado a controlarlo todo este tiempo —suspiró —ya pasará, siempre pasa.

Se separó de ella, tomando su barbilla para mirar aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba —Frieda, ¡Vámonos a Mare! ¡Vamos con mi padre y mi abuelo! Ellos dos son los mejores y sé que podrán curarte de lo que sea que tengas.

Acarició el rostro de él —descuida, estaré bien, todo está bajo control —sonrió con cansancio.

Estrechó los ojos —Frieda, ¡Por favor! Te lo suplico, no, ¡Te exijo! Ven conmigo a Mare, veamos a mi padre y mi abuelo; como tu futuro esposo es mi derecho que me escuches y es mi obligación protegerte.

—Está bien —suspiró —pero, después la boda, ¿Si? No quiero que nada arruine nuestro día, y así volveré a Mare convertida por fin en tu esposa.

Se quedó mirando fijamente a la princesa, sus ojos expresivos que ahora lucían cansados, su sonrisa con expresión de dolor —bien, pero si vuelves a sentirte mal, aunque sea un poco, ¡Te raptaré y te llevaré a Mare a ver a mi padre!

No pudo evitar reír entre dientes —trato hecho.

* * *

Observados a pocos metros por Colt y Galliard; Frieda y Zeke estaban sentados bajo un árbol observando el paisaje. Atrás había quedado aquella desagradable sorpresa que el príncipe se llevó a pocas horas de su llegada a la nación de su prometida.

—Extrañaba tanto estar contigo —dijo él.

Frieda lo observó con la ceja arqueada —extrañabas estos momentos o... —se sonrojó —¡No importa!

—También extrañaba hacerte el amor como lo hicimos anoche y esta mañana —susurró en el oído de ella.

—Zeke, ¡No digas esas cosas!

—¿Por qué no? —le dio un beso en la mejilla —te amo, me amas.

—Sí, pero no es algo que deberíamos de hacer aún, ¡Todavía no estamos casados!

La miró fijamente a los ojos —¿Te arrepientes?

—¡No! —respondió de inmediato —incluso si pudiera regresar el tiempo a esa tarde lluviosa en tu casa, lo volvería a hacer.

Sonrió —mi Frieda —dijo en susurro, para entonces besar de manera lenta y sensual los labios de su amada.

El sol llegó a su cenit, y ambos príncipes se levantaron para ir por sus caballos y regresar al palacio a tiempo para comer en compañía de Historia y Rod.

—¿Frieda? —preguntó extrañado al verla detenerse a medio camino sin razón alguna. Corrió para rodearla y quedar frente a ella —¡Frieda! ¡¿Estás bien?! —se asustó al ver sangre en la camisa de ella, proveniente de la nariz de la princesa.

—Zeke... —pronunció antes de caer inconsciente, siendo sostenida por su príncipe.

—¿Fri? —intentó sacudirla suavemente mientras la cargaba, pero ella no reaccionaba. Tocó el cuello de ella con su dedo índice y medio, percatándose de la debilidad en su pulso.

Asustado, corrió hasta su caballo "sentando" a la princesa, y recargándola sobre la cabeza del equino, para entonces él poder montar, emprendiendo camino hacia el palacio erdiano en compañía de sus dos escoltas.

Afuera de la habitación de la princesa aguardaban por noticias tanto Historia, su padre, y por supuesto el propio Zeke, quien sólo se recargaba en la pared, angustiado y con la mirada perdida, mientras la visión de la nariz sangrante de Frieda lo atormentaba una y otra vez.

Cada segundo se convertía en horas, cada minuto en una eternidad mientras la espera continuaba.

La puerta finalmente se abrió, y el médico real salió con el rostro desencajado.

—Doctor, ¿Cómo está mi hija? —preguntó Rod con angustia.

Sus rodillas temblaban al igual que sus manos, e intentando controlar un tic nervioso en su rostro, el médico reunió la fuerza necesaria para poder hablar —Su alteza real, la princesa Frieda... Ella... Ahora descansa en paz.

Los ojos de Historia se llenaron de lágrimas de manera inmediata, mientras Rod, desorientado, retrocedió hasta topar con la pared contraria.

—¡Mentira! —gritó Zeke —¡No puede estar muerta! —Desesperado, irrumpió en la habitación de su amada sin importarle absolutamente nada más que verla, deseando que las palabras del médico no fueran más que una mentira o un mal diagnóstico.

La observó tendida en su cama con los ojos cerrados —¿Fri? —se acercó, y se hincó junto al lecho, sosteniendo la mano de ella —Fri... Despierta.

Un enorme y doloroso vacío comenzó a formarse en su interior, a medida de que la llamaba o la movía sin respuesta por parte de ella —Frieda, tienes qué despertar —sus ojos comenzaron a volverse acuosos, y una que otra lágrima se escapaba de ellos a pesar de querer contenerlas; sus dientes se apretaban fuertemente con furia —¡Frieda! —gritó, desgarrando su garganta.

—¡Frieda! —gritó nuevamente, no pudiendo sentir más que vacío, dolor, y mucha rabia contra la vida y el destino mismo.

En esos momentos, Zeke no era más que una bestia que gritaba en agonía al haber recibido una herida mortal.

Y para su mala suerte no estaba herido, o por lo menos, no era una herida que amenazara su vida; si así fuera, tendría el consuelo de reunirse pronto con su amada a la que acababa de perder, pero no era así.

Colt y Galliard tuvieron qué sacarlo de la habitación de la princesa para que las doncellas pudieran arreglarla para el funeral, aunque no hubo poder humano que lo moviera del pasillo, justo afuera de la recámara de ella.

—Príncipe Zeke.

Sentado en el piso con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas, alzó sus ojos enrojecidos para ver a la doncella que le extendía un pañuelo.

—Es el anillo de compromiso de la princesa, el Rey Rod nos ordenó entregárselo, alteza.

Tomó la joya, y la sostuvo frente a su rostro por unos segundos. Se levantó, y volvió a adentrarse en la habitación de su amada, donde las doncellas habían terminado de vestirla y arreglarla para que el funeral pudiera llevarse a cabo.

—Déjenme a solas con ella. —Una vez que todas se retiraron, el príncipe se hincó junto a la cama de ella —eres una tramposa, Fri, yo... ¡No debí escucharte! ¡Debí llevarte conmigo a Mare ese día!

Tocó la mano izquierda de ella para sostenerla entre las suyas, pero ahora el cuerpo de la princesa estaba frío, y al no poder moverla prefirió no insistir que lastimar su cadáver.

—¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?! Frieda, ¡¿Por qué te fuiste?! —volteó hacia el tocador, y observó aquel mono de peluche que le regaló cuando ella nació, perfectamente conservado. —¡¿Dónde estás ahora para hacerme feliz con un obsequio?!

Y se quebró en amargo llanto junto a ella, hundiendo su rostro en las sábanas mientras a su mente venían recuerdos de los veinte años que compartieron.

Los juegos cuando eran niños, las galletas, las bromas, los obsequios mutuos.

El primer beso en la pubertad, la complicidad que tenían, el cómo siempre fueron el apoyo del otro en momentos difíciles.

Cada instante al lado de su amada se hizo presente en su memoria, acrecentando aquel vacío interno que quemaba su alma.

—Esto es tuyo y de nadie más, Fri, al igual que yo. —Con delicadeza, procedió a volver a colocar el anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular izquierdo de la princesa.

* * *

El funeral se llevó a cabo al día siguiente. Si bien, a la ceremonia sólo asistió la nobleza erdiana, así como el Rey Kruger y la familia Jaeger, quienes fueron notificados de manera inmediata sobre el deceso de la princesa; todo Erdia se vistió de luto para dar el último adiós a la heredera al trono.

Ni siquiera Zeke se explicaba cómo es que podía mantener la compostura y el protocolo en esos momentos, en los que sólo deseaba despertar al lado de Frieda y descubrir que había tenido la peor pesadilla de su vida.

Era como presenciar un deprimente y horrible espectáculo del que él mismo formaba parte. Se sentía ajeno a todo a pesar de estar ahí, y a pesar de ser él, junto con Colt, Galliard, Mike, Erwin y Keith Shadis los que cargaron el ataúd de Frieda hasta su última morada en el cementerio, dentro de los territorios de la muralla Sina.

Después de unas palabras del Pastor Nick, los sepultureros comenzaron a bajar el ataúd hacia aquel gran agujero en la tierra.

Los ojos del príncipe abandonaron por unos segundos el ataúd de su amada, para centrarse en la hermana de ella, quien derramaba lágrimas silenciosas, y que sólo observaba todo con la misma expresión que él: deseaban que todo fuera una macabra mentira.

No podía, simplemente no soportaba más el permanecer en Erdia; era como si el aire de dicha nación lo quemara cada vez que respiraba.

Todo, los árboles, el cielo, la gente, las casas; todo le gritaba "Frieda", pero ella ya no estaba con él para disfrutar de todo eso; todo lo contrario, ahora el simple hecho de estar en ese reino lo lastimaba de manera profunda.

Si bien, Zeke pretendía marcharse por su cuenta para no precipitar la retirada de sus familiares; esa misma noche después del funeral, toda la familia Jaeger junto con el Rey Kruger abordaron el barco del monarca Marleyano para regresar a Mare.

Y esa misma noche, mucho más tarde, una silueta se escabullía hacia el cementerio, que en ese momento se encontraba totalmente vacío.

Aquel misterioso sujeto se quitó el gorro de su capa, descubriendo su negra cabellera; y sus ojos, siempre serios, parecían reflejar un destello de tristeza.

Se hincó ante la tumba de la fallecida princesa, colocando una solitaria rosa blanca sobre la lápida, así como una insignia de las alas de la libertad, la cual se retiró del pecho.

Se levantó, e hizo el saludo militar con el puño derecho sobre el corazón, para entonces dar media vuelta y retirarse del mismo modo en que llegó: en silencio, y con la oscuridad de la noche cubriendo sus pasos.

* * *

Un caballo iba a todo galope hacia la mansión Fritz, al divisar al equino, y al jinete de éste, los guardias que custodiaban la residencia del Príncipe marleyano dieron acceso de inmediato.

—Cinco años —suspiró —han pasado cinco años desde que te fuiste... Y duele como el momento mismo en que confirmaron tu muerte. —Sostuvo el portarretrato de madera con la foto de la fallecida princesa entre sus manos, bebiendo otro trago del vaso de whiskey que tenía en la mano.

Si bien, cuando salía para asuntos oficiales o militares se esmeraba en su arreglo, en esos días en que no tenía motivo para salir, el príncipe se quedaba en casa en su misma ropa de dormir, sin prestar atención a su descuidada barba, o a su enmarañado cabello que llevaba varias semanas sin cortar.

Pieck entró al estudio donde el príncipe se encontraba, dudosa de hablar en un inicio; y de no ser porque era algo urgente, ni siquiera se habría atrevido a ir con él.

Desde la muerte de Frieda, y dado que la joven marleyana era un elemento destacado en el ejército de su nación, Pieck misma había atestiguado de primera mano el dramático cambio en el príncipe.

Si bien, seguía siendo amable en el aspecto personal, se había vuelto más frío y distante hacia los demás. Atrás habían quedado las bromas que llegaba a hacer incluso con sus subordinados más cercanos como Colt y Galliard, y en realidad, Pieck no recordaba si en esos cinco años alguna vez había vuelto a ver sonreír al príncipe.

—Alteza.

Zeke miró hacia la puerta, volviendo a enfocar sus ojos en el retrato de Frieda —Pieck, ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó con indiferencia.

—Príncipe, un soldado erdiano llegó muy malherido al puerto, ¡El Reino de Erdia está siendo atacado por la alianza del medio oriente!

La miró con asombro, y después sus ojos volvieron una vez más al retrato de su amada. Suspiró —Erdia tiene un gran ejército, estoy seguro que podrán contra ellos —pronunció dudoso.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó indignada.

—¿Disculpa?

Se acercó a él —¿Quién es usted y qué ha hecho con el príncipe Zeke? Señor, el reino de Erdia —se quedó pensativa —no, ¡El Reino de la Princesa Frieda! Donde sus restos descansan y está sepultada; esa nación, ¡Está siendo atacada! El soldado murió poco después de contar su historia, y por lo que dijo, los erdianos no están teniendo éxito en controlar el ataque.

Arrebató la fotografía de las manos de Zeke —¿En verdad lo permitirá? ¿Va a dejar que nuestros enemigos conquisten el reino de ella? ¡¿Los dejará que pisen su tumba con sus sucias botas?!

—¡Dame esa fotografía! —se abalanzó contra ella, aunque no fue difícil para la joven poder esquivar al príncipe y colocarse al otro lado del escritorio.

—Usted mismo me hizo jurar lealtad no sólo a Mare, sino también a Erdia, porque si el ejército erdiano era insuficiente para proteger a la princesa Frieda, entonces los soldados de Mare debíamos hacernos cargo, ¿No fue eso lo que usted me dijo hace años? —volteó la fotografía hacia Zeke —¿Acaso incumplirá su propio juramento, Príncipe Zeke?

Se quedó pensativo, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza —tienes razón, Pieck.

* * *

—Llegará una avanzada por mar, los barcos anclarán a tres kilómetros de la costa de Erdia; todos llegaremos en bote para evitar llamar la atención de la flota enemiga, y atacarán desde todos los flancos para debilitar su formación externa —decía el príncipe frente al ejército marleyano.

Observó a sus dos guardaespaldas, así como a su hermano menor y al amigo de éste. Resopló —Arlet y Jaeger serán parte mi escuadrón junto con Colt, Galliard y la teniente Pieck. Nosotros llegaremos vía aérea hasta Sina junto a los escuadrones 38, 42 y 47.

El príncipe prosiguió explicando el plan de ataque, qué escuadrones atacarían por qué lado, qué señales utilizarían para comunicarse, y quiénes atacarían por mar, tierra y aire.

Zeke abordó un zepelín en compañía de su escuadrón, así como quienes les acompañarían para decender en paracaídas dentro del territorio de la muralla Sina.

Una vez a bordo, Eren se sentó junto a su hermano mayor —pudiste asignarme a otro escuadrón en el frente para atacar en las afueras de la muralla María.

—Eres mi hermanito, Eren, y además, desde que nuestro padre y tu madre murieron, prometí hacerme cargo de ti y de Armin.

—No necesito que me cuides.

—Tu seguridad y la de Armin no está a discusión —dijo con firmeza —te mantendrás cerca de mí, y aunque te cueste trabajo, deberás seguir mis órdenes —observó que el menor estaba a punto de protestar —¡Y no me mires así! Aquí no seré tu hermano, sino tu comandante, ¿Entendido?

Refunfuñó internamente —¡Sí, señor!

* * *

Historia caminaba por los pasillos del palacio real luciendo el uniforme del ejército erdiano, en lugar de alguno de sus largos y finos vestidos que solía portar desde hacía dos años, cuando poco después de cumplir quince, sucedió a su padre, el Rey Rod, al fallecer éste último a manos de Kenny Ackerman, quien también murió al ser capturado.

Ingresó a un despacho donde el nuevo comandante del ejército, Erwin Smith, en compañía de los capitanes Levi, Hanji, Mike, Flagon, entre otros; decidían los movimientos para resistir el ataque de las tropas del medio Oriente.

—Comandante Erwin.

—Reina Historia —se inclinó con respeto hacia la monarca, siendo imitado por sus subordinados.

—¿Cuál es la situación?

Levi señaló el mapa —Han tomado la ciudad de Shigansina y las aldeas cercanas, y siguen moviéndose hacia el Norte.

—Debemos detenerlos antes de que lleguen a Trost, si toman la muralla Rose habremos perdido gran parte del territorio —dijo Mike.

Los ojos de Erwin se centraron en el mapa —desplegaremos un batallón a diez kilómetros de Trost para contener su avanzada, asignaremos hombres en Trost y sus inmediaciones en la muralla Rose.

Los zeppelines marleyanos llegaron antes del amanecer a cielo erdiano, liderados por aquel donde viajaba el Príncipe y compañía.

El primer golpe fue vía aérea, pues aprovechando que los soldados del medio Oriente estaban en tierra, bombardear los buques orientales no fue problema.

Algunos zeppelines aterrizaron ya dentro del territorio de la muralla María, mientras otros lo hicieron al interior de la muralla Rose. Otros dirigibles se quedaron en el aire para aguardar órdenes de bombardeo, pero de su interior salieron soldados en paracaídas que participarían en los enfrentamientos en tierra.

La aeronave de Zeke y los demás siguió su camino hasta la muralla Sina, donde el príncipe y sus escuadrones se lanzaron en paracaídas cerca del palacio.

Si bien, la llegada del ejército de Mare tomó por sorpresa a los soldados erdianos, el apoyo de esa gran potencia bélica no era algo que rechazarían ante la amenaza de perder toda pequeña ventaja que pudieran tener sobre sus invasores.

El plan de frenar la invasión cerca de Trost continuó, aunque esta vez incluyendo a los marleyanos en la estrategia.

 _"Pieck tiene razón, no dejaré que invadan la tierra donde naciste, y en donde descanzas en paz... Frieda, mi amor, no pude hacer nada por salvarte, ¡Pero cumpliré lo que te prometí! Frieda, protegeré tu tumba, tu reino, a tu pueblo y a tu hermana, ¡Aún si tengo qué hacerlo a costa de mi propia vida!"_

Erdianos y Marleyanos aprovecharon el factor sorpresa que el ejército recién llegado les brindó, especialmente con el apoyo de los zeppelines bombarderos, y los soldados que tomaron por sorpresa al primer frente a las afueras y los primeros kilómetros dentro de la muralla María.

La respuesta del Medio Oriente, una vez que se repusieron de la sorpresa no se hizo esperar, dando lugar a encarnizadas batallas por tierra.

—Llevaré a los nuevos reclutas conmigo —dijo Erwin al interior de aquella casa de campaña.

—¿Qué pretendes, Erwin? —cuestionó Levi.

El comandante se quedó observando el mapa —debemos dar un golpe directo a la trinchera que está a diez kilómetros al frente de nuestra posición, llevaremos granadas de mano y pólvora, ¡Y las arrojaremos directo a sus trincheras!

—¡Ese es un ataque suicida! —exclamó Levi.

—No hay otra opción —interrumpió Zeke —nosotros podemos darles tiempo y atacar la retaguardia, bombardearemos sus posiciones desde el aire; eso servirá de distracción para que puedan llegar hasta el objetivo... aunque no puedo garantizar la seguridad de todos sus hombres.

Antes del alba, la infantería marleyana en conjunto con escuadrones erdianos habían logrado avanzar hasta donde los orientales se habían atrincherado, encabezando un ataque sorpresa en la retaguardia. Y desde el aire, los zeppelines bombardeaban los campamentos enemigos.

Seguido por la caballería erdiana, Erwin pudo avanzar hasta las trincheras enemigas para poder atacarlas con granadas y otros explosivos, perdiendo el brazo derecho en el proceso.

La victoria fue para Erdia gracias al apoyo de Mare. Los soldados sobrevivientes del medio Oriente fueron tomados como prisioneros de guerra, y algunos fueron procesados y condenados en Erdia, mientras que otros fueron entregados al Reino de Mare.

El ejército de Mare se retiró casi tan rápido como llegó, pues al igual que hacía cinco años al fallecer Frieda; Zeke sentía que el mismo aire de Erdia lo asfixiaba, por lo que evitaba en la medida de lo posible visitar dicho reino, salvo en contadas ocasiones como la coronación de Historia.

Pieck contemplaba el océano, recargada en el barandal del barco que los llevaba de regreso a casa.

—Gracias — dijo Zeke, llamando la atención de la joven teniente.

—Alteza.

Recargó sus codos en el barandal, justo al lado de ella, y prendió un cigarrillo —gracias por haberme sacado de mi letargo —exhaló el humo, y aspiró nuevamente —es verdad, no había podido vivir conmigo mismo si nuestros enemigos tomaban Erdia.

Sonrió —sólo cumplí con mi deber —volvió sus ojos hacia el horizonte —si me permite decirlo, alteza, yo... lo entiendo.

—¿Cómo?

—Mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeña, y mi padre jamás la ha olvidado —volteó hacia el príncipe —sé lo mucho que la princesa significó para usted, y no lo culpo por sentirse de ese modo.

—Tienes razón —dijo con melancolía —Frieda era mi todo... Creo que una parte de mí se murió con ella —continuó fumando.

—¡No diga eso! —exclamó la joven, atrayendo la atención del sorprendido príncipe. —Alteza, usted es un hombre joven y bueno, ¡No se dé por vencido! Estoy segura que a la Princesa le rompería el corazón verlo deprimido, y llorándola el resto de su vida. —Agachó la mirada con timidez —Además, por favor, no lo tome a mal, pero aún cuando ha descuidado su imagen, usted es un hombre muy atractivo, por favor, alteza, ¡No se deje caer!

Se quedó sin palabras, y sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir la joven teniente, que a este punto, ya había desaparecido de su vista. Quizás ella sólo era objetiva, pero lo dicho por Pieck había despertado su curiosidad, ¿Tan sólo dijo eso por que era una realidad? ¿O acaso era que a Pieck le resultaba atractivo?

Sacudió su cabeza —tonterías —y continuó fumando lo que quedaba del cigarrillo.

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

 _En definitiva, el capítulo que más me ha dolido escribir... En verdad me dolió hacerlo._

 _Mil gracias a Bri, Yimena, Montse y Aredhiel por sus bellos reviews, no saben lo mucho que significan para mi sus palabras._

 _A pesar de la tragedia, esta historia está demasiado lejos de terminar y pues, ya verán lo que sucede._

 _Besos!_

 _¿Reviews?_


	9. Renacer

**Capítulo 9**

 **Renacer**

Colt llegó a la mansión Fritz aquella mañana como cada día. Estaba sorprendido de que el carruaje del príncipe estuviera siendo alistado para salir, pues desde la muerte de Frieda, era rara la ocasión en la que Zeke salía de su residencia, salvo que tuviera algún evento o reunión importante a la cual asistir.

Entró hasta el recibidor, encontrándose con su compañero —¡Galliard! ¿Acaso olvidé que hoy había algo importante?

—¿Te refieres a que Zeke vaya a salir? —aguardó por el asentimiento de cabeza de su compañero —nada en especial, la verdad no ha dicho a dónde quiere ir, sólo esperábamos a que llegaras.

—Es extraño.

—Lo sé —volteó hacia las escaleras al escuchar que bajaban.

—¡Colt! Qué bueno que al fin llegas —dijo Zeke una vez que llegó a la planta baja —oye, por cierto, ¿Cómo están Petra y el pequeño Nikolai?

Pestañeó con sorpresa, pues Zeke nunca preguntaba por su esposa e hijo de ese modo tan entusiasta, sino más bien por cortesía lo cual, atribuía, al dolor del príncipe por la muerte de Frieda, así como la familia que nunca llegaron a formar por dicho motivo.

—Bien, ¡Muy bien! —sonrió —de hecho, estamos planeando el primer cumpleaños de Nikolai.

—¡¿Tan pronto va a cumplir un año?! —exclamó el príncipe —qué bien.

—Alteza —dijo Galliard. —¿Vamos a algún lado en especial?

Caminó hacia la puerta, siendo seguido de cerca por ambos soldados —nada fuera de lo normal, a una simple barbería, es todo.

—¡¿Barbería?! —dijeron ambos soldados al unísono, sorprendidos, pues en los últimos cinco años era raro que el príncipe acudiera a ese tipo de lugares.

Cuando Frieda vivía, Zeke se esmeraba en su arreglo personal; procuraba siempre estar bien afeitado, su cabello perfectamente recortado, usaba siempre ropa limpia, finos perfumes, etc. Desde que la princesa erdiana falleció, a veces sólo optaba por recortar a medias su barba sólo para que no estuviera demasiado larga; y en cuanto a su cabello, a veces sólo lo cortaba con su propia espada para que no llegara más abajo del nivel de su cuello. Atrás habían quedado los perfumes de aroma varonil que solía usar.

Llegaron al local, situado en una elegante zona comercial del distrito de Liberio. El príncipe tomó asiento y después de cruzar palabras con el barbero, éste último comenzó su labor.

* * *

—El príncipe la espera en su estudio — dijo el mayordomo de la mansión Fritz al abrir la puerta de entrada.

Caminó por el recibidor hacia donde le habían indicado —¡Pokko! —dijo con alegría al ver a su amigo de la infancia.

—Pieck, ¿Q-qué h-haces a-aquí? —pronunció nervioso —p-pensé q-que est-tabas en la base del norte.

—Acabo de regresar esta mañana —lo observó, curiosa —¿Sucede algo? No sueles tartamudear.

—¿Y-yo? —comenzó a reír de manera nerviosa —lo siento, ando algo distraído.

Soltó una risita ante el comentario de Galliard, para entonces voltear en dirección a donde el estudio del príncipe se encontraba —oye, ¿Sabes para qué me mandó llamar su alteza?

—¿Zeke te mandó llamar? —preguntó sorprendido, quedándose pensativo unos instantes —la verdad, no tengo idea.

—¿No lo sabías? —Agarró su barbilla y se quedó reflexionando —ahora que lo mencionas, me buscó uno de los caballerangos... es extraño.

Se encogió de hombros —supongo que tendrás qué averiguarlo.

—Pues sí —comenzó a caminar hacia el estudio.

—¡Oye, Pieck! —las palabras se borraron de su mente cuando ella volteó —no... Olvídalo, ya hablaremos después. —La miró alejarse de él.

Una vez más había pensado en ser franco con ella, decirle que desde hacía mucho tiempo, él la veía como mucho más que su amiga de la infancia, a la que alguna vez consideró como la hermana menor que él, y su hermano Marcel nunca tuvieron.

Una oportunidad más desperdiciada _"La próxima vez te diré todo, Pieck"_ pensó.

Entró al estudio, percibiendo de inmediato el olor a cigarrillo —¿Alteza? —pronunció dudosa, ya que observó al príncipe sentado de espaldas hacia la puerta, y su cabeza apenas se asomaba por encima del respaldo de su asiento.

—Pieck, qué bueno que llegas, pasa.

Se adentró en aquel lugar, quedando a un par de metros de distancia del príncipe —me sorprendió que me mandara llamar a mí, y no al General Magath.

—Bueno, es que no es para hablar de algo de seguridad nacional ni nada militar.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó confundida, pues en los seis años que llevaba de conocer directamente al príncipe, su trato con él había sido única y exclusivamente sobre asuntos militares; ya fuera sobre algún conflicto bélico, estrategias de defensa en las fronteras, o bien, la logística para la seguridad de Frieda cuando ella vivía.

Se puso de pie junto al sofá, de frente a ella —quería saber tu opinión —dijo con indiferencia.

Lo observó rápidamente de pies a cabeza, alegrándose internamente de ver el cambio del príncipe; no obstante, creyó más prudente no mencionar nada al respecto —¿Opinión? ¿Sobre qué, alteza?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con sorpresa. Se sintió como un tonto adolescente tratando de fanfarronear. Trató de pensar rápidamente, y aclaró su garganta —estuviste tres meses en el norte después de que volvimos de la batalla en Erdia.

—Así es.

—Quería saber tu opinión sobre... —desvió la vista unos segundos —¡Las instalaciones de nuestras bases en esa región! ¡Sí! ¿Qué opinas de eso, Pieck?

Pestañeó desconcertada —Alteza, creo que los informes que el General Magath envió describen a la perfección las condiciones de la base en el norte. Personalmente, coincido con los puntos de mejora que el General indicó pero, señor, usted dijo que no quería hablar sobre seguridad nacional ni asuntos militares.

—¡Yo no dije que...! —resopló por la nariz, y se rascó la nuca —tienes toda la razón.

No pudo evitar reír ante la situación —alteza, ¿Me permite decirle algo?

Aclaró su garganta para recomponerse —adelante, Teniente Pieck.

Inclinó su cabeza a modo de respeto —gracias, prínci...

—Sólo llámame Zeke, ¿De acuerdo? Al menos cuando estemos en confianza —sonrió —deja los títulos y formalidades para asuntos oficiales, ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien, Zeke —soltó una pequeña risa. —Siendo honesta, me da mucho gusto verlo de ese modo, arreglado, ¡Es otra vez el Príncipe Zeke que conocí hace seis años!

—¿En verdad lo crees?

Asintió con la cabeza —y la barba corta, le sienta muy bien, lo hace ver elegante y maduro.

—Quieres decir que me veo viejo —dijo de manera seria.

—¡No! ¡Jamás dije eso! Sólo que su barba, así, le da cierta seriedad, le sienta muy bien. —Se acercó a él, y tomó aire —como le dije aquel día en el barco, usted es un hombre bastante atractivo.

Tomó a Pieck de la barbilla con delicadeza, haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos —¿En verdad lo crees?

No pudo evitar sonrojarse —Sí, alte...

—Te dije que me llames Zeke.

—Zeke —movió la cabeza para soltarse de los dedos del príncipe, y agachó la mirada —más que ser algo que yo crea, es un hecho innegable y además, conozco muchas mujeres que pelearían por estar con usted.

Zeke comenzó a reír entre dientes, apartándose de ella —la verdad, es que este cambio tengo qué agradecértelo a ti, Pieck.

—¿Yo? ¿Cómo?

Se acercó a su escritorio, tomando el portarretrato de marco de madera con la fotografía de la fallecida princesa —ese día en el barco dijiste algo muy cierto —observó la imagen —el dolor de perder a Frieda me ha consumido por completo, y conociéndola, no debe poder descansar en paz viéndome como he estado.

—La princesa Frieda era una gran mujer —sonrió —la conocí y traté muy poco, pero siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos, un gesto amable; era bastante agradable.

—Para casi no haberla conocido, has descrito mucho de ella bastante bien —sonrió hacia la foto con melancolía.

Caminó hasta llegar al lado de él, tomándolo de la muñeca mientras ambos observaban la fotografía —Señ... —suspiró —Zeke, sé lo mucho que debió doler su pérdida, y que aún duele, pero piénselo de este modo, si usted es feliz, entonces honrará la memoria de la princesa; finalmente, cuando uno ama a alguien, lo que más desea es que esa persona sea feliz, ¿No?

Se quedó en silencio mientras sus ojos seguían enfocados en el retrato de Frieda. Aquel vacío seguía doliendo, él seguía extrañándola y deseando con todas sus fuerzas despertar de esa pesadilla que seguía sin concluir. Pero por alguna razón, el sonido de la voz de Pieck, y sus palabras de aliento lograban disminuir un poco el dolor de ese vacío que lo consumía en vida.

—Tienes razón, si las cosas fueran al revés, yo querría que Frieda fuera feliz.

Se apartó del príncipe —me alegra verlo dar ese paso —observó el reloj de la pared, el cual marcaba las siete treinta de la tarde. —Si no se le ofrece nada más, yo...

—¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar? —dijo sin pensar, agitando su cabeza —¡Lo siento! De seguro querrás estar con tu familia, tu esposo o novio.

—¡Oh, no! No tengo esposo, novio ni nada de eso, aunque sí pensaba en cenar con mi padre.

—Ve entonces con tu padre y... —dudó antes de continuar —¿Me permites decirte algo sin que te ofendas?

—Claro, ¿Pasa algo? —alzó la ceja.

—Me extraña que no tengas a alguien, eres muy bonita y muy inteligente pero, pensándolo bien... ¡Sí! Supongo que es normal, una mujer como tú debe estar con un hombre que esté a su altura —sonrió.

Pieck comenzó a reír, con una mezcla de nervios y diversión por el comentario, no notando que sus mejillas se tornaron rojas —gracias —dijo, sin saber realmente qué otra cosa decir.

—No tienes nada qué agradecer.

Inclinó la cabeza a modo de reverencia —si me disculpa, debo irme.

—Bien —sonrió —hasta pronto, Pieck.

—Hasta pronto, Zeke —dijo antes de retirarse.

Pasaron los meses, y un nuevo conflicto bélico se desencadenó, ahora contra el Mar del Este. Fue necesario emplear todo el gran poderío militar con que Mare contaba para poder hacer frente a esta nueva guerra.

Las bajas en el ejército Marleyano fueron muchas, incluso hubo momentos en que Mare fue forzado a retroceder.

Gracias a la implementación de mejor tecnología bélica, así como de las estrategias empleadas, y las continuas operaciones sorpresa; el reino de Mare resultó vencedor de este conflicto, logrando así expandir su dominio.

Debido a la victoria sobre sus enemigos del Mar del Este, el Rey Krueger entregó condecoraciones a los soldados destacados, además de hacer nuevos nombramientos militares; entre ellos, el asenso de Pieck como General del ejército Marleyano.

Días después de esa ceremonia en el palacio real de Mare, hubo una reunión en los cuarteles militares entre los altos mandos y el Príncipe Zeke.

—La General Pieck entonces será la encargada a partir de hoy, de todo lo concerniente a seguridad y defensa interna —dijo el, ahora, Comandante Magath.

Una vez concluida la reunión, los asistentes se retiraron de la sala de juntas.

—¡Pieck!

Se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, y volteó —Príncipe Zeke —inclinó su cabeza.

—¿Príncipe? ¿No habíamos quedado en que me ibas a decir solamente Zeke? —alzó una ceja.

—Es la costumbre, supongo —dijo entre risas.

Extendió su mano —Felicidades, por tu nuevo cargo.

Correspondió al apretón de manos —muchas gracias —se soltaron. —Es un honor servir y proteger a Mare, al Rey Krueger, y a usted.

—Bien —se rascó la nuca —por cierto, Pieck, ¿Te gusta la ópera?

* * *

Se sentía nerviosa al verse al espejo, y la verdad es que no se reconocía a sí misma. Aquel fino vestido de gala color rojo que había pertenecido a su madre era en verdad hermoso, sin embargo, se sentía disfrazada al portarlo; así como también, al ver su cabello recogido en aquel peinado alto con un par de mechones cayendo hacia el frente de su rostro.

—Aquí voy —se dijo a sí misma antes de abordar el carruaje que la esperaba afuera de su domicilio.

La clase alta de Mare se congregaba esa noche en el Gran Teatro de Liberio, un majestuoso recinto hecho de mármol donde importantes espectáculos se celebraban.

—Zeke, la función está por comenzar —dijo Colt, quien sólo observaba al príncipe caminar de un lado al otro mirando hacia la puerta.

—¿Acaso aguardas por la llegada de alguien? —preguntó Galliard.

—De hecho... —Y enmudeció al ver a Pieck adentrándose en aquel recinto, con ese vestido rojo, sin tirantes y ceñido al cuerpo, guantes blancos por encima del codo, y una delgada gargantilla de oro blanco que también había sido de su madre.

Por su parte, Galliard también quedó hipnotizado al ver a Pieck con ese atuendo, no prestando atención a nada más a su alrededor; pero sintió que su corazón se estrujaba al ver cómo Zeke besaba el dorso de la mano de ella al saludarla, y al ver cómo ella le hablaba y sonreía.

—¿Entramos? —dijo el príncipe, ofreciendo su brazo, el cual, Pieck tomó.

—Sí, claro.

Subieron para llegar al palco real, y una vez ahí ocuparon sus asientos, no sin antes tomar los finos binoculares para poder ver mejor el espectáculo.

En el pasillo, Galliard y Colt cuidaban el acceso al palco, aunque esa noche en particular, Pokko se notaba particularmente tenso e irritable.

—¿Sucede algo, Galliard? —preguntó Colt al ver el malhumorado rostro de su compañero.

—Nada —dijo bruscamente, y desvió la mirada.

—¿De verdad?

—Colt, ¿Tú sabías que Pieck iba a venir hoy?

—No tenía idea, tú sabes que hay cosas que Zeke no nos cuenta —se encogió de hombros, y volteó al otro lado del pasillo para vigilar, volviendo nuevamente su vista hacia su compañero.

—Es cierto —exhaló aire —¿Será que ellos...?

Colt pestañeó con sorpresa —¿Tengan algo qué ver?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No sé! ¡No me importa!

—¡Oh! ¿De verdad? —sonrió maliciosamente —pues quizás sí, ¿Quién podría culparlos? Los dos son solteros, no tienen ningún compromiso, y además, es bueno que Zeke se sobreponga a la muerte de la princesa.

—¡¿Pero por qué con Pieck?! —dijo, agarrando por el cuello de la camisa a su compañero, pestañeando y volviendo a la realidad, para entonces soltarlo y regresar a su posición; pero ahora, con las mejillas totalmente rojas.

—Yo te lo advertí, muchas veces te dije que fueras sincero con Pieck, y si ahora ella y Zeke están comenzando algo, y es algo que en verdad ella desea, debes hacerte a un lado, ¿O acaso creías que ella iba a estar siempre soltera, a ver cuándo te decidías a confesar tus sentimientos? —dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Las palabras de Colt se clavaron como espadas en el corazón de Galliard. Tantas ocasiones que tuvo para confesar a Pieck lo mucho que ella significaba para él, y en cada oportunidad, siempre era el mismo pensamiento: _"No, ahorita no es el momento, mejor la próxima vez"._

Cayó el telón, y el público aplaudió la actuación del elenco, así como la majestuosidad de la obra que acababan de presenciar.

Zeke se levantó de su asiento —después de usted, bella dama —dijo con una sonrisa, y ofreció su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Pieck aceptó la mano de él —gracias, apuesto príncipe —pronunció entre risas ante el comentario que él había dicho antes. Inclinó la cabeza cuando él le cedió el paso hacia la salida del palco. Caminó hacia la puerta, pero debido a que no estaba acostumbrada a portar un vestido tan largo, tropezó al pisar por accidente la prenda.

Pero el impacto contra el suelo nunca sucedió, pues unas manos varoniles se encargaron de sujetarla fuertemente por la cintura.

Quizás era la adrenalina del momento por el susto momentáneo de caerse, pero en ese momento en que el príncipe la tenía firmemente sujeta, sintió su corazón acelerarse, y más cuando colocó sus manos sobre las de él, como confirmando que en realidad estuviera sucediendo.

Se quedó inmóvil un momento, sintiendo la proximidad de ella y después, el roce de las manos femeninas sobre las suyas. Sacudió la cabeza —y eso que sólo bebimos una copa de champagne —dijo entre risas.

—¿Qué? —no entendió en un inicio, pero luego recordó la bebida que les habían servido en el palco. —¡Oh! ¡No! No es eso, es sólo que...

—Era broma —interrumpió él, sonriendo y soltando la cintura de ella, para entonces ofrecer nuevamente su brazo —¿Nos vamos?

* * *

Los días se habían convertido en semanas, y las semanas en meses. Debido a que Pieck ya no era un elemento que estuviera en el frente, sino que ahora que la General era la Jefa de Seguridad Nacional Interna de Mare; su convivencia con el Rey Krueger, y con Zeke era cosa del diario.

—Entonces, ¿Piensas reforzar a los elementos desplegados ahí? —preguntó Zeke al ver los documentos que Pieck le presentaba.

—En efecto, estos puntos del puerto son áreas sin vigilancia, algún enemigo podría entrar a Mare por esos puntos específicos.

Se quedó pensativo, recordando el mismo las tantas ocasiones en que había arribado al puerto de Mare. —Tienes razón, Pieck.

El reloj de péndulo sonó, anunciando las once de la noche —¡Vaya que se hizo tarde!

Se agarró el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar, empujando ligeramente sus anteojos hacia arriba —Un día de estos vamos a amanecer mientras discutimos sobre posibles conspiraciones contra mi tío.

Pieck no pudo evitar el reír entre dientes por el comentario. —Será mejor que me vaya para que puedas descansar.

—Te acompaño a tu casa.

—¡No! —dijo apenada —de verdad no es necesario además, sé cuidarme sola. —Se levantó de su asiento.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó al otro lado del escritorio donde Pieck se encontraba, fijando su mirada en los ojos adormilados de la General —no me importa si tú sola puedes acabar con cien hombres en el campo de batalla, eres una dama, no voy a permitir que te marches tú sola.

—Zeke... N-no te preocupes por mí —dijo, nerviosa al sentir la proximidad de él hacia ella.

—Pieck... —sus ojos pasaron de fijarse en los de ella, a observar los finos labios de la joven; dio un paso más hacia ella, sintió su respiración, e incluso pudo percibir su aroma.

Levantó la cabeza cuando los dedos del príncipe tomaron su barbilla, y casi se queda sin aliento al sentir el otro brazo de él a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos cuando él acercó su rostro al de ella, y pronto sintió el suave y cálido roce de los labios del príncipe sobre los suyos.

Y por primera vez en más de seis años desde la muerte de Frieda, el corazón de Zeke volvió a latir con fuerza, nuevamente sintió la urgencia de besar unos labios y de abrazar un cuerpo. Su piel y su interior volvieron a estremecerse una vez más mientras besaba de manera lenta y sensual a Pieck, y al sentir las delicadas manos de ella sobre su pecho, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar suavemente la espalda de ella.

El beso concluyó, sus rostros seguían cerca uno del otro, y ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento mientras volvían a la realidad.

—Lo siento —susurró Zeke.

Dio un paso atrás, y lo miró con extrañeza —¿Por qué te disculpas?

Dio un paso al frente, cerrando de nuevo la distancia entre ambos —te tomé por sorpresa y... —suspiró —quizás me sobrepasé un poco —dijo ruborizado.

Su mirada se suavizó, pues si bien Pieck no era una mujer insegura, no pudo evitar temer por la respuesta a su pregunta. —N-No te disculpes... Si en verdad me hubiera molestado, sólo tendría qué golpearte para neutralizarte.

Las risas de ambos no se hicieron esperar —tienes toda la razón —dijo Zeke mientras sonreía.

Acarició suavemente la mejilla de ella, llevando su pulgar a los labios de Pieck para rozarlos con delicadeza, a lo que ella correspondió dando un beso al pulgar del príncipe. Zeke colocó su mano detrás de la nuca de ella para besarla nuevamente, pero esta vez, de un modo más profundo y apasionado que el beso anterior; ante eso, Pieck se abrazó fuertemente a él mientras su boca era poseída por el príncipe.

—Te llevaré a tu casa, ¿De acuerdo? —susurró una vez que se separaron nuevamente, y colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella, silenciando cualquier posible protesta —no aceptaré un no, además, así puedo estar contigo unos minutos más.

Suspiró resignada, y sonrió —está bien.

El carruaje fue rápidamente alistado, y dado que Colt se retiró temprano a su casa con su esposa e hijo por instrucciones del propio Zeke; Galliard, pese al enojo interno y celos que sentía cada que veía a Pieck y Zeke juntos, fue el encargado de escoltar de cerca el carruaje donde Príncipe y General viajaban.

El inicio del trayecto fue totalmente silencioso, ambos estaban sentados uno frente al otro; y mientras Pieck miraba por la ventana para distraerse, Zeke la miraba a ella.

 _"Fri, en seis, ya casi siete años no me había atrevido a mirar a nadie más... Tú has sido la única mujer en mi vida hasta ahora, y eso en todos los aspectos posibles, lo fuiste cuando vivías, y aún cuando ya no estabas en este mundo, seguí fiel a ti como antes._

 _Llegué a sentir que te traicionaba cada que notaba la belleza de Pieck... ¿Me odiarás si admito que ella me gusta mucho? Demasiado, debo decirlo... Quizás me gusta más de lo que yo mismo soy consciente._

 _No, yo sé que no me odiarías, al contrario, si todo fuera al revés, yo querría que un buen hombre te amara tanto o más de lo que yo lo hice, y te hiciera feliz... Seré feliz, Fri, te lo juro."_

—¿En verdad beso tan mal? —Se rascó detrás de la cabeza —supongo que, después de tantos años me he vuelto torpe para eso —pronunció entre risas.

Volteó a verlo, sorprendida —¡No! ¡No! ¿¡Por qué!?

—Estás demasiado callada.

—No es eso —dijo tímidamente, mientras sus ojos volvían a mirar por la ventana del carruaje, sin embargo, el que Zeke se levantara rápidamente para sentarse junto a ella le hizo volver a enfocar toda su atención en él.

—¿Entonces?

Se encogió de hombros, mientras sentía que los ojos del príncipe la hipnotizaban —yo... Es que, cuando te conocí hace siete años nunca creí que esto pasaría. —Suspiró —tú eras el príncipe, yo debía protegerte a ti y a la Princesa, jamás pensé en ti de otro modo.

Pegó su frente a la de ella —¿En verdad? ¿No te gusto aunque sea un poco? ¿Solo me dejaste que te besara porque soy el príncipe?

—¡No! —trataba de bajar la mirada, pero no podía. —Siempre me has parecido atractivo, pero cuando te conocí era algo platónico, supongo. Después de la guerra contra el Mar del Este...

—¿Te gusto, sí o no? —preguntó con firmeza.

—Sí —respondió con determinación.

Sus bocas se unieron una vez más, esta vez, el beso no fue tan apasionado como los anteriores, pero sí muy dulce y suave.

 _"Pieck, si tan sólo hubiera tenido el valor de hablar contigo hace tiempo..."_ Pensó Galliard cuando, al dar un vistazo hacia el interior del carruaje, atestiguó con sus propios ojos el beso entre Pieck y Zeke.

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

 _Bien dicen que no dejes para mañana lo que debes hacer hoy, Galliard, te dormiste y Zeke se puso vivo, sorry papu. XD_

 ** _RESPUESTAS A SUS REVIEWS!_**

 ** _Parkjebin1203:_** _Pues sí, aunque no lo creas, todavía estamos lejos, no mucho, del final, pero aún no va a terminarse esto._

 ** _Y-Mena:_** _Ni siquiera yo sé cómo sobreviví a escribir la muerte de Frieda, de hecho me la pasé llorando cuando la hice. Fue muy emocional... Y sí, pobre Zeke, se quedó como viudo aunque no alcanzaron a casarse._

 ** _Uri:_** _Un beso! Amo tu fic ZePiPo, es bellísimo! Y si, el ZekexFrieda terminó (?) pero empezó la parte ZePi del fanfic :D_

 ** _Sasha:_** _Ni yo estaba preparada para que Frieda muriera, y eso que soy la autora, me rompió el kokoro! Mikasa, Jean, Reiner, etc no saldrán en este fic, o aún no lo sé, pero salen en la reina y el titán, éste es precuela de ese fic! Saludos bella!_

 ** _Isa Cordy:_** _Yo también quería boda :( y si, Pieck es la badass de Mare, definitivamente. Amé tu diagnóstico diferencial, no sé exactamente qué tenía Frieda, aunque los síntomas pueden concordar con un aneurisma o un tumor, tú eres la doc, tú dime xDD_

 ** _Montse:_** _Si, es muy sad, pero como ves, esto todavía no termina, ¡Digo! Pobre chango, ya sufrió, tiene qué ser feliz ahora... no? Besos, linda!_

 _Y bueno, ya veremos qué pasa en el próximo capítulo, qué más sigue en este inicio de romance entre Zeke y Pieck, y si, esto todavía no termina, así que tendrán qué seguir aguantándome._

 _Besos a todos!_

 _¿Reviews?_


	10. Un mal consejo, y el triunfo del amor

**Capítulo 10**

 **Un mal consejo, y el triunfo del amor**

A partir de aquella noche, cada que Zeke y Pieck tenían la oportunidad de estar a solas, sus bocas volvían a encontrarse, y las caricias no se hacían esperar.

No es que quisieran realmente mantener todo en secreto, pero durante esos primeros meses de relación, era tan poco el tiempo que podían dedicarse a estar juntos debido a las obligaciones militares y/o políticas de ambos, que cuando por fin encontraban un momento para estar juntos, preferían aprovecharlo ya fuera conversando y claro, con besos.

Hasta ahora, las únicas personas que sabían del romance entre Zeke y Pieck eran Colt, Galliard, los sirvientes de la mansión Fritz, Armin, quien en un fin de semana que él y Eren no estuvieron en los cuarteles se percató de las miradas y química entre la pareja, y también los Sres. Jaeger; siendo la abuela de Zeke quien más se alegraba de que el mayor de sus nietos volviera a enamorarse y ser feliz con alguien. El único que no estaba enterado del romance era el hermano menor del príncipe y claro, el Rey de Mare.

Había un evento de caridad en un museo situado en el distrito de Liberio, y como Príncipe de Mare, Zeke fue invitado a asistir, no sólo con el fin de engalanar el evento, sino que gracias a eso, se esperaba una mayor recaudación por parte de la nobleza y la clase alta de Mare.

Pieck acompañaba al Príncipe como elemento de seguridad encubierto, por lo que cualquier uniforme militar fue sustituido por un elegante vestido negro. Al igual que un año atrás en la ópera, se sentía incómoda y disfrazada; pero como debido a su rango y puesto, cada vez era más frecuente tener qué vestir a la altura de ciertos eventos, ya no era tan pesado el tener qué vestir con esos "disfraces".

Si bien Zeke ansiaba tomarla de la mano y presentarla en ese momento como su novia ante el mundo, lo detenía el hecho de las inevitables habladurías de los aristócratas, pues lo que menos quería era opacar la brillante carrera militar de Pieck al pasar a ser la novia del Príncipe de Mare. Por otro lado, antes que hacer su relación de conocimiento público, quería hacerlo oficial ante el propio Rey.

Se acercó al oído de ella —¿Ya te dije lo hermosa que te ves hoy? —susurró con voz sensual, pero intentando que todo pareciera una simple indicación, o conversación de asuntos de estado.

Se cubrió la boca con la copa de champagne que les habían ofrecido momentos antes —como diez millones de veces, al igual que ayer, y antier, y el día anterior —dijo entre risas mientras ambos observaban una pintura abstracta.

Zeke fijó sus ojos en la pintura —General, ¿Es que acaso todo esto tiene algún sentido? Creo que, quien sea que haya hecho esto, sólo derramó pintura en el lienzo.

—En realidad, alteza, el arte abstracto no tiene como objetivo representar la realidad, sino las emociones del artista. —Se acercó a la pintura —es como cada pintor se siente en el momento, estos trazos inexactos con estos colores, me atrevo a decir que quizás es desesperación, dolor, confusión; quizás un alma atormentada que quiso reflejar su caos interno.

Se acordó de sí mismo siete de años atrás, cuando estaba sumergido en el dolor por la muerte de Frieda. Su furia contra la vida y contra el destino, su dolor que lo quemaba por dentro, sus ganas de no volver a despertar y reunirse con su amada.

Presa del dolor, una semana después del funeral, justo el día en que se hubiera casado con ella; el príncipe rompió varios objetos de su sala de estar en medio de un ataque de ira y desesperación. Los objetos, y trozos de ellos quedaron regados en el suelo, más o menos como aquellos furiosos trazos en la pintura.

Afortunadamente, esa desesperación y dolor había menguado con el pasar del tiempo, y atrás había quedado esa oscura etapa de su vida.

—Tiene razón, General Pieck, viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, creo que puedo entenderlo —se rascó la nuca —no soy bueno con el arte.

El evento finalmente terminó, y la pareja abordó el carruaje del príncipe de regreso a la solitaria mansión Fritz.

—Sano y salvo, alteza —dijo riendo, y después suspiró —ahora yo debo irme a casa.

—¡No! No te vayas aún —tomó la mano de ella —quédate un rato, podemos tomar una copa, té, o sólo charlar... Sólo quiero estar contigo un poco más, Pieck.

Sonrió —está bien, me hará bien una taza de té.

Se adentraron a la biblioteca del príncipe y, dado que era una noche fría, encendió la chimenea para poder quitarse los abrigos que portaban.

Después de que el mayordomo les dejara la tetera y tazas, Zeke caminó hacia el sofá, pero Pieck se sentó en la alfombra frente al fuego, por lo que Zeke se acomodó junto a ella, abrazándola. —Hace mucho que no teníamos un momento tranquilo como este.

—Lo sé —lo besó con dulzura —hemos estado demasiado ocupados últimamente... —suspiró —te extrañé.

—Yo también a ti —le devolvió el beso, primero tierno, para ir aumentando la intensidad, al punto en que Pieck tuvo qué sostenerse con sus brazos detrás de la espalda para no caer. —Estoy cansado de esto, Pieck.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De escondernos, de hacer todo a escondidas, Pieck, ¡No hacemos nada malo! —volvió a besarla —hablaré con mi tío Eren, ¡Le gritaré al mundo que eres mi novia!

Sonrió, conmovida y sorprendida por las palabras de él —¿Estás seguro?

—Absolutamente —sus labios pasaron de la boca de ella, al cuello, y a sus hombros, descubiertos gracias al corte de manga caída del vestido.

—Zeke... —dijo casi en un gemido.

—Perdón... Perdón —pronunció con voz jadeante.

—No te disculpes —sonrió, y se sonrojó —no es que hicieras algo que me molestara.

Sus ojos viajaron por toda la figura de Pieck, desde su cabello sujeto en media coleta, su cuello y hombros descubiertos, su cuerpo cubierto por la fina tela —eres muy hermosa.

—¿A pesar del disfraz? —comenzó a reír entre dientes.

—Pieck, podrías ponerte un costal de patatas, y aún así te verías hermosa —se acercó al oído izquierdo de ella —aunque si te sientes incómoda con ese vestido, te lo puedo quitar.

Se sonrojó de inmediato ante el comentario —¡Zeke!

—No lo decía en serio —dijo entre risas nerviosas.

Mordisqueó su labio inferior antes de hablar —¿Por qué no? Digo, no es que sea algo del otro mundo, tú eres hombre, yo soy mujer, nos amamos —suspiró —y este tipo de besos y caricias provocan... reacciones... en ambos.

—¿Cómo? —dijo entre risas ante el argumento casi científico de ella.

—Sólo digo que, es normal que los dos sintamos... deseos —se sonrojó.

La besó profunda y apasionadamente —¿Me deseas, Pieck? —Volvió a besarla nuevamente, antes de que ella pudiera responder —no me contestes, Pieck... Si quieres irte a casa, entonces vete ahora, no me enojaré, y mañana seguiremos como lo hemos hecho hasta hoy; de todas maneras, hablaré con mi tío sobre lo nuestro. —Se apoderó nuevamente de los labios de la joven.

—No —dijo con voz jadeante, acariciando el rostro de él —no quiero irme todavía... Pase lo que pase esta noche, no me iré.

—Pieck...

Tomó la mano de él, y la colocó sobre su pecho —Zeke, tócame... No dejes de acariciarme esta noche. —Impetuosa, unió sus labios a los de él, tomando el rostro del príncipe con sus manos para que el beso fuera aún más profundo y apasionado.

Felizmente sorprendido ante las palabras y acciones de ella, las manos de Zeke comenzaron a recorrer la silueta de Pieck por encima de aquel elegante vestido negro, bajando por una de sus piernas hasta la altura del tobillo, deslizando su mano por debajo de la falda del vestido para acariciar la pantorrilla de ella mientras el beso continuaba.

Su piel se erizó al suave tacto del príncipe en su pierna, haciéndola reclinarse hacia atrás hasta quedar recostada sobre la alfombra, mientras sentía la mano de Zeke por encima de su rodilla izquierda.

—¿Vamos a mi alcoba? —preguntó con voz jadeante, y se incorporó cuando Pieck asintió en respuesta, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a pararse.

Zeke asomó la cabeza, cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie. Tomó a Pieck de la mano, salieron a hurtadillas de la biblioteca, caminando hasta las escaleras y procurando no hacer ruido, como si fueran un par de ladrones temiendo ser descubiertos.

Subieron, conteniendo las risas para no hacer ruido, lo cual no era realmente necesario, puesto que a la media noche, el personal de la mansión Fritz, tanto elementos de seguridad como sirvientes, dormían, o Colt se encontraba en casa con su esposa e hijo; Eren y Armin estaban en los cuarteles militares; y los Señores Jaeger estaban en su casa.

Llegaron al exterior de la habitación del príncipe, quien giró el picaporte para liberar la puerta, pero aún sin abrirla. Observó a ambos lados del oscuro corredor.

—¿De quién nos escondemos? —preguntó Pieck entre risas contenidas.

—De nadie —la abrazó —pero así es más divertido —dijo antes de besarla, y hacerla retroceder hasta el interior de su alcoba, cerrando la puerta al empujarla con su pie.

Sus manos viajaban por la espalda femenina, mientras sus labios seguían ocupados con los labios de ella. Al seguir retrocediendo, hubo un momento en que Pieck pisó por accidente la falda de su vestido, haciéndola tropezar y caer sobre la cama del príncipe.

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó Zeke con tono de voz sugerente.

—¡Me caí! —exclamó Pieck entre carcajadas, sentándose a la orilla del lecho del príncipe —estúpido vestido.

Se sentó junto a ella, y comenzó a besar suavemente el hombro, siguiendo hasta el cuello de ella —puedo quitártelo para que estés más cómoda.

Gimió cuando el lóbulo de su oreja fue ligeramente mordisqueado por él —amo que seas tan considerado —dijo entre risas.

—Lo que sea para que la mujer que amo esté cómoda —volvió a besar el cuello de ella, mientras que una mano de él intentaba bajar la cremallera del vestido, logrando su cometido luego de batallar un poco.

Suspiró cuando el vestido, aún sobre su cuerpo, se aflojó al ser desabrochado —te amo.

—Yo te amo más —acarició la mejilla de ella, y volvió a apoderarse de sus labios; se puso de pie sin romper el beso, tomándola de las manos para que también se incorporara.

En el suelo terminó el vestido, así como el elegante traje de Zeke, y cualquier prenda que en algún momento tuvieron puesta.

Tras otro beso apasionado, los labios del príncipe se dedicaron a explorar, besar y dar pequeñas succiones al cuello de Pieck; mientras sus manos bajaban por la espalda de ella hasta el área lumbar, y con firmeza la tomaba de los muslos para que las piernas de ella se aferraran a su cintura, mientras él la sostenía del trasero.

Pieck se ruborizó, al tiempo que sentía un calor interno que la recorría, no sólo por estar en esa postura, sino porque podía sentir la firmeza de él rozando su intimidad de manera superficial, provocando que empezara a humedecerse.

La depositó suavemente sobre su cama, disfrutando al palpar la suave piel de su amada, gozar de los sonidos que emanaban de su boca, y deleitarse al recorrer su cuerpo con su boca.

Se sentía vivo de nuevo, pasional. Siete años habían pasado desde que sus manos no tocaban la piel de una mujer, y ahora no podía parar de acariciarla de manera suave, o bien de maneras más atrevidas. Su piel se erizaba cada que un suspiro o gemido emanaba de la boca de ella, y el sabor de la piel femenina en su boca lo excitaba cada vez más, volviendo a sentir aquella urgencia de unirse físicamente a su amada.

Ella sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería esa noche desde el momento en que se rehusó a marcharse cuando él dijo que podía a hacerlo, también lo deseaba, por algo decidió quedarse con el príncipe; no obstante, fue inevitable sonrojarse al ver la imagen de él totalmente desnudo, acomodándose entre sus piernas.

—Zeke, yo... —dijo con voz jadeante, casi incapaz de decir cualquier cosa salvo esas dos palabras.

—Mi linda Pieck —la besó nuevamente, empujando su virilidad dentro de ella, y deteniendo toda maniobra cuando ella ahogó un grito con el beso apasionado que le propinaba. Observó la expresión de dolor en su rostro —Pieck... ¿Acaso tú eres?

—Ya no más —pronunció en un hilo de voz.

No se esperaba que ella fuera virgen, y no porque tuviera alguna idea preconcebida del comportamiento de una mujer con o sin experiencia sexual alguna; quizás era debido a que, a sus veintinueve años, las únicas dos referencias en su vida era la propia Frieda, que hasta antes de esa noche era la única mujer con la que había intimado.

Pero también, cuando tenía veintiún años, Zeke conoció a una prostituta contratada por el propio Rey Krueger, con intensión de que ella lo "entrenara" para su vida marital. Sin embargo, el príncipe se negó a tener intimidad con ella debido al gran amor que le tenía a la fallecida princesa.

Tras una charla y un acuerdo entre ambos, que incluía un generoso pago por parte de Zeke; Chantal le enseñó solamente en el ámbito teórico lo que el príncipe debía saber para complacer sexualmente a su futura esposa, además de mentir ante el rey al decir que había realizado la labor para la que fue contratada.

—Pieck, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Te lastimé?

—Estoy bien —dijo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento —estaré bien, sólo sé un poco más suave, ¿Sí?

Asintió con la cabeza, aunque en realidad estaba nervioso y más en ese momento, casi tan nervioso como aquella tarde cuando Frieda y él hicieron el amor por primera vez. Se sentía realmente inexperto y torpe en ese momento, a pesar de ya no ser casto.

Seguía intentando recuperarse de aquella primer embestida, lo cual fue más sencillo cuando el príncipe se retiró de su interior.

Se colocó nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de su amada, propinándole un dulce beso —¿Estás mejor? —suspiró —en verdad, lamento haberte lastimado.

Sonrió —ya estoy bien, no te preocupes. —Devolvió el beso.

Esta vez fue lento y suave, deslizándose con delicadeza dentro de su amada, y dando oportunidad para que ella pudiera adaptarse sin problemas a él; gracias a esto, aquel accidentado inicio quedó en el olvido, dando paso al goce de ambos.

Zeke fue aumentando el ritmo de manera gradual conforme percibía las reacciones de placer por parte de Pieck, particularmente los gemidos y suspiros que, cada vez, eran más intensos.

Finalmente ambos llegaron al clímax, y Zeke se quedó recostado sobre ella, aún unido íntimamente a su amada, quien le acariciaba la cabeza con las yemas de sus dedos.

* * *

Ataviado con su traje militar de gala, el Príncipe caminaba por los pasillos del Palacio Real para reunirse con el Rey Kruger. En un principio pensó que lo recibiría en la sala del trono, pero al llegar, fue informado que el monarca lo vería en la terraza.

—¡Zeke! —exclamó el rey al divisar a su sobrino.

Hizo una inclinación respetuosa con la cabeza al hacer contacto visual, y se acercó a su tío, reverenciándolo conforme al protocolo al estar ante él —Majestad.

—¡Oh vamos! Esto no es ninguna ceremonia formal —extendió su mano para señalar una silla frente a él. —Siéntate, anda.

En tanto el rey dio un par de pequeños aplausos, un sirviente se acercó —¿Su majestad desea algo? —dijo mientras se inclinaba sin mirar directamente al rey.

—Traigan té y bocadillos para el príncipe.

—Enseguida, su majestad —dijo el sirviente, manteniendo su mirada agachada, y alejándose para cumplir la encomienda.

—Y dime, Zeke, ¿Todo bien? No es usual que tú pidas una audiencia, sabes que tú y Eren pueden acercarse a mí en cualquier momento.

—Sí, lo sé —asintió con la cabeza, y desabotonó el primer botón del cuello de su camisa para aflojarlo un poco, pues la emoción de anunciar abiertamente su relación con Pieck, además de sus planes a futuro, le provocaban cierto nerviosismo mezclado con alegría.

—El té para su alteza y su majestad —dijo el sirviente al volver, sirviendo la bebida en las tazas y colocando una bandeja de pequeños emparedados en la mesa. Se retiró.

—Y dime, ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Puso un par de cucharadas de azúcar a su té, y comenzó a menear —pues… Bueno, sabes que desde que murió Frieda, he estado enfocado más hacia otras cosas.

—Te has enfocado en deprimirte, encerrarte, y desde apenas hace dos años has vuelto a dar señales de vida —interrumpió Kruger.

—Tienes razón —bebió un poco del té, siendo imitado por su tío.

—Al menos me alegro que hayas comandado esa misión de apoyo a Erdia cuando fueron invadidos.

—Sí —

" _¿Va a permitir que nuestros enemigos conquisten el reino de ella? ¿Los dejará pisotear su tumba con sus sucias botas?"_

Las palabras que su amada le dijera hacía dos años sonaban en su cabeza, _"Mi amada Pieck"_ Pensó. —No podía permitir que invadieran Erdia —bebió un sorbo —años atrás le prometí a Frieda que si el ejército erdiano era insuficiente para protegerla, pondría al de Mare a sus órdenes… Pieck me recordó mi propia promesa.

—¡Y qué bueno que lo hizo! Sólo por eso, la General Pieck merece ser la comandante suprema de las fuerzas armadas de Mare —dijo entre risas.

—Sí —sonrió —ella es un gran elemento, yo...

—Hablando de todo este tema —dijo, interrumpiendo al más joven. —He estado en contacto a través de cartas con Historia… La reina de Erdia, ¿La recuerdas, no?

No pudo evitar reír con el comentario —claro que la recuerdo, tío, conviví muy poco con ella y no la he visto desde que Erdia fue invadida, pero jamás olvidaría a la hermana de Frieda.

—¡Me alegro! Siendo así, no te será difícil comprometerte y casarte con ella.

No escupió gracias a que, previo a las palabras de su tío, había tragado el sorbo de té. —¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Historia y yo?!

—¿Te sorprende? —arqueó la ceja —bien sabes el pacto que hubo entre mi abuelo y el bisabuelo de Historia y Frieda; y tú Zeke, como heredero al trono debes cumplir con ese pacto.

—¡No! —se levantó de su asiento sintiendo una punzada en el pecho, y único pensamiento: Pieck. —Tío Eren, ¡Erdia y Mare han estado en paz por décadas! ¡Casarme con Historia es innecesario! Además, tío, ¡Ella es una niña!

Además del hecho de estar enamorado de Pieck y querer una vida y una familia con ella, la realidad era que Zeke recordaba y veía a Historia como la niña de doce años que lloraba en silencio en el funeral y entierro de Frieda. Sí, dos años atrás la había visto, pero fue un encuentro tan breve debido al conflicto bélico, que en realidad no prestó atención a la, ahora, Reina de Erdia.

—¿Niña? —se echó a reír a carcajadas —Zeke, ¡Historia tiene diecinueve años! La vi hace un par de meses en mi última visita diplomática a Erdia, se ha convertido en una mujer muy hermosa, ¡Eres afortunado en casarte con ella!

—¡No me casaré con Historia! —golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado, provocando que las tazas tambalearan, y no importándole el respeto y cariño que le tenía al monarca, ni siquiera la posición de él como su rey.

Estrechó la mirada y se levantó de su silla —Zeke, ¡Es tu deber! Serás el rey cuando yo deje este mundo, ¡Compórtate como el Príncipe de Mare! Y no como un mocoso inmaduro.

También se puso de pie, dispuesto a defender su amor con Pieck. —¡No lo haré! —lo retó con la mirada. —He dejado mi sangre en el frente de guerra, he comandado a tu ejército, he estado a punto de ser asesinado en varias ocasiones, ¡Todo por Mare y por tí! ¡¿Por qué tengo qué casarme con una mujer que apenas conozco y de quien no estoy enamorado?!

—¡A veces hay qué hacer sacrificios! —Dio la espalda a su sobrino —unir ambos reinos es lo mejor para Mare y Erdia, ¡Y lo sabes! Además, piensa en tu amada Frieda, que en paz descanse.

—¡No metas a Frieda en esto!

Sonrió maliciosamente, y volvió a encarar a su sobrino. —Historia es la hermana de Frieda, ¡Tú bien sabes que ella adoraba a esa niña! Y hubiera hecho lo que fuera para cuidar a su hermana, incluso traerla a Mare a vivir con ustedes, ¿O me equivoco?

No respondió nada, sólo desvió la mirada, concediéndole la razón al monarca.

—Casándote con Historia no sólo estás asegurando la paz para ambos reinos, sino que también podrás directamente proteger y hacer feliz a Historia, tal y como Frieda hubiera hecho… ¿O acaso no te gustaría proteger a la persona que Frieda más amaba?

Sintió como si acabaran de arrojarle un barril de agua helada, y se quedó paralizado. Era cierto, Frieda amaba a su hermana más que a nadie y eso lo sabía él perfectamente; tanto que la fallecida princesa planeaba abdicar al trono y, en efecto, llevar con ellos a la más pequeña tanto tiempo como fuera posible, en tanto la menor asumía el trono erdiano.

Pieck era la mujer que amaba, quien de cierto modo lo había revivido después de tantos años de estar muerto en vida; y con quien deseaba un futuro en común.

Pero su tío tenía razón, como Príncipe de Mare y único heredero al trono, tenía un deber con su nación y un gran peso sobre sus hombros el cual, ese día, lo estaba aplastando.

Por último y no menos importante, también estaba Frieda, y lo importante que Historia fue para la princesa; y lo mucho que Frieda significaba en la vida de Zeke.

Posó su mano sobre el hombro del príncipe —tú e Historia se casarán dentro de un año, después de que ella cumpla veinte; mientras tanto, diviértete, conoce mujeres, ¡Ten aventuras! ¡Vive un poco! Y dentro de un año cumple con tu deber.

* * *

Se dejó caer de sentón en el sofá con la mirada desencajada. Su pecho dolía, sentía un gran vacío en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta.

—Es mi deber —se sentó junto a ella, y dudoso tocó su hombro.

Se apartó en tanto sintió la mano de él —no me toques. —Se puso de pie, y caminó un par de pasos en dirección a la salida del despacho en la masión Fritz, y se quedó inmóvil, pero dando la espalda al príncipe —¿C-cuándo es que… tú y ella?

Suspiró —dentro de un año.

Se tapó la boca con la mano, y trató de respirar profundo por la nariz para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban brotar por sus ojos adormecidos.

Sentía un enorme dolor en el corazón. Ella, quien siempre priorizó su carrera militar, poniéndolo incluso antes que el deseo de una pareja y familia; por fin había encontrado a un hombre a quien amaba y que ella amaba, alguien con quien compartir su vida… Y ahora debía decirle adiós.

¿Cómo es que, algo que relegó por tanto tiempo, ahora importaba tanto? Ni ella misma se explicaba el por qué sentía la urgencia de gritarle, de reclamarle, de llorar; como lo harían muchas otras mujeres en su lugar en esos momentos.

Nuevamente quería ser racional y mantenerse serena, pero hacerlo era una faena imposible.

¿Debía simplemente irse y olvidar todo? ¿Olvidarse de él?

¿Debía dejarse llevar por sus emociones, y reclamarle y gritarle?

¿Qué debía hacer?

Por primera vez no tenía una respuesta, ni sabía qué rumbo tomar. Sólo supo retirarse de la mansión Fritz.

Fueron días difíciles para ambos, pues si bien, Zeke no volvió a sumirse en una depresión como cuando murió Frieda, era innegable el que estaba demasiado irritable, además de tener una actitud más seria de lo habitual.

Y Pieck intentó evitar verlo, aunque sabía que por su posición dentro de la milicia, esto no podía ser para siempre, lo cual hubiera deseado.

Esos días sin él estuvo reflexionando sobre lo mismo: su amor por Zeke, y el hecho de que, dentro de un año, él debía casarse con otra mujer.

Lo amaba con todo su ser, y eso no podía negarlo. Lo extrañaba, más de lo que ella misma era consciente.

Extrañaba su mirada, el timbre de su voz.

Extrañaba su presencia, sus pláticas, el roce de su mano, sus besos.

Extrañaba sus bromas, sus picardías, su risa. Todo.

Y ese día, frente a la puerta de la biblioteca de la mansión Fritz tomó una decisión de la que tal vez se arrepentiría después, pero por primera vez en, quizás, toda su vida, Pieck escucharía a su corazón antes que a su cerebro.

—Pieck… —susurró con melancolía para sí mismo, sentado en aquel sillón de una plaza mientras intentaba, sin éxito, leer un libro.

—Zeke —dijo en voz alta al entrar en la biblioteca, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se levantó de inmediato y, llevado por el impulso, corrió al encuentro de la mujer que amaba —¡Pieck! —exclamó con alegría.

Se apartó cuando él trató de abrazarla —debemos hablar.

Decepcionado, pero resignado, el príncipe intentó guardar la compostura —¿Sobre qué? —suspiró —la reunión con Magath y los capitanes es la próxima semana —dijo, tratando de sonar indiferente.

Tomó aire, y se colocó cara a cara frente a él, propinándole una fuerte bofetada —¡Esto es por tu compromiso con la Reina Historia!

—Lo merezco.

Estuvo a punto de volverlo a golpear, pero bajó su mano mientras respiraba agitadamente, intentando controlarse y sobre todo, intentando no llorar.

—Pieck, yo…

—¡Escucha! —sostuvo la mirada con firmeza —¡Cumplirás con tu deber! ¡Te comprometerás y te casarás con la Reina Historia dentro de un año! ¡Un año es lo que nos queda!

—¡¿Qué dices?! —pronunció confundido.

Se acercó a él, tomándolo de la camisa y, de un movimiento abrupto, lo hizo agacharse para darle un beso furioso y furtivo —tenemos un año para ser felices y amarnos, ¡Sólo un año! Y cuando ese año se cumpla, tú te casarás con la Reina Historia, la amarás, ¡Y serás feliz con ella! —rechinó los dientes. —¡Y entonces yo encontraré otro hombre! Me casaré con él, ¡Y lo amaré más de lo que te amo a ti!

* * *

 **Un año y siete meses después**

Aguardaba en la sala de espera del hospital de su abuelo paterno. Miraba el reloj, se rascaba la barba, y miraba una y otra vez la puerta para ver si el doctor, una enfermera, o su abuelo se apiadaban de él y le daban noticias.

—Tranquilo, Zeke —dijo la Sra. Jaeger, posando su mano en el hombro del mayor de sus nietos. —todo saldrá bien.

Si bien, Zeke era un hombre de 30 años, en ese momento se sentía como un niño pequeño, y temeroso de lo que pudiera ocurrir; pero el ver la sonrisa de su abuela era reconfortante, y lograba calmar sus nervios.

—¿Por qué tiene qué tardar tanto? —dijo Eren.

—Así son estas cosas —respondió la Sra. Jaeger —cuando su padre nació, estuve doce horas en labor.

—¡¿Tanto?! —exclamó Eren.

Se levantó de su asiento, simplemente ya no soportaba la espera —iré a ver qué está pasando.

—Zeke, ¡Siéntate y cálmate! —dijo la anciana —ya saldrá tu abuelo o alguna enfermera a darnos noticias.

Resopló por la nariz, pero entre las cosas que Zeke Jaeger no se atrevía a hacer, se encontraba el contradecir a su abuela. Tomó asiento nuevamente entre ella y su hermano menor, y recargó su cabeza en sus manos, mientras sus codos se apoyaban sobre sus rodillas.

Armin llegó con unas tazas de té para él y la Sra. Jaeger; Eren no quiso té, y Zeke estaba demasiado nervioso como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en cómo estarían su esposa, y si su hijo ya habría nacido.

—Recibí una carta de Annie —dijo Armin para romper la tensión.

—¡Oh! Bien —dijo Eren.

—¿Y qué te dice? ¡Cuenta! —dijo la Sra. Jaeger.

—Pues que está muy bien, de hecho iré a Erdia a visitarla en unos días, sólo aguardábamos a que naciera el hijo de Zeke —sonrió.

Cuando una enfermera salió, Zeke se levantó de manera inmediata —¡¿Cómo está ella?! ¡¿Y mi hijo?!

No podía creerlo, simplemente, era casi irreal que todo eso estuviera pasando. Al morir Frieda, nunca pensó en que podría volver a amar a una mujer, mucho menos volvió a pensar en tener una familia; pero ahora, ese día, Zeke Jaeger se había convertido en padre.

—¡Zeke! —dijo el Sr. Jaeger cuando vio al mayor de sus nietos acercarse a donde él estaba.

Aceleró el paso —abuelo, ¿Cómo están?

—Pasa y averigualo tú mismo —dijo el anciano con una sonrisa en los labios.

Entró a la habitación, y al ver a su esposa sostener a dos pequeños bultos en cada brazo, la sonrisa en el rostro del príncipe fue inmediata.

—¡Pieck! —exclamó con alegría, corriendo hacia la cama, y observando con ternura a los dos pequeños. Uno de ellos dormía, mientras el otro lo miraba fijamente. —Son… Son dos —pronunció con una mezcla de incredulidad, y felicidad.

—¿Por qué no cargas a Anastasia? —dijo ella, moviendo muy ligeramente el brazo donde sostenía al bebé que estaba despierto —me vendría bien un poco de ayuda.

—¿S-segura? —preguntó temeroso, pues aquellas criaturas se veían tan pequeñas y delicadas, que tenía miedo de lastimarlos.

Asintió con la cabeza —se ve que ella quiere que la cargues —dijo entre pequeñas risas.

Respiró hondo, y tomó a la pequeña en brazos con suma delicadeza. La observó, su cabello era oscuro como el de Pieck, pero sus ojos eran como los de él. —Anastasia —susurró, y sonrió —Nastya.*

—Despertaste, Pavel —dijo Pieck cuando el bebé que aún sostenía comenzó a abrir los ojos.

El prínicpe se sentó en la cama junto a su mujer e hijo, y se quedó contemplando a este último. Tenía un poco de cabello, el cual era rubio igual que él, pero, al contrario de la pequeña, el niño tenía los ojos de Pieck.

Los ojos del príncipe se enfocaron en el rostro de su esposa, quien miraba con ternura al pequeño Pavel. —Te amo, Pieck, a los tres; no te imaginas cuánto —se inclinó para darle un dulce beso a su esposa, cuidando de no incomodar a los bebés que ambos sostenían.

 **F I…**

 **¡No!**

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 _*Nastya es el diminutivo de Anastasia, esto en Rusia. Como Zeke y Grisha son nombres tomados del ruso, pensé en darle nombres rusos a los hijos de Zeke; y como "Anne" o "Annie" o "Anya" me parecía que se prestaba a crear confusiones respecto al nombre de la beba, pues preferí usar su diminutivo en ruso: Nastya._

 _Así que, tenemos a unos bellos gemelitos: Anastasia (Nastya) y Pavel Jaeger._

 ** _RESPUESTAS A SUS REVIEWS!_**

 ** _Uri:_** _Pues si, pobre Pokko, pero por baka se lo madrugaron XD y bueno, Zeke finalmente se ha podido levantar de su depresión, ¡Bien por el chango!_

 ** _Sasha:_** _Ya ves, no puede darse una manita de gato porque los otros se escandalizan xDD Y bueno, no fue tan "de buenas a primeras", tenían ya cierto tiempo de tratarse aunque todo de manera profesional, era hora de cruzar la línea._

 ** _Montse:_** _Y si, ya superó la depresión, y quiere volverse a dar una oportunidad de ser feliz, que finalmente, pues se lo merece, como todo el mundo. Sorry, Pokko._

 ** _ParkJeBin:_** _Galliard se durmió :( pobre. Pues no conté el cómo Reiner e Historia se conocieron ya que, bueno, al menos creo que no hay mucha ciencia en esa historia; Historia al ser la reina, obvio requiere de personal capacitado para cuidarla, y Reiner es un soldado destacado con un físico imponente, así que se designó como su guardaespaldas; y al estar tanto tiempo juntos, se enamoraron. Y como relaté en la reina y el titán, pues no se confesaron nunca sus sentimientos hasta que hubo ese beso en el río._

 _Como dice el summary, este fanfic es precuela de "La Reina y el Titán", quienes ya leyeron ese fanfic, pues saben cómo es que, a pesar de que Zeke cedió ante la presión del Rey Kruger para casarse con Historia; finalmente terminó casado con Pieck y teniendo gemelos con ella._

 _Y como lo vieron, a pesar de que esto parece el final, no es así! Y si quieren saber qué más hay en esta historia, esperen por el siguiente capítulo._

 _¡Besos!_

 _¿Reviews?_


	11. Rewind

_"El aleteo de una mariposa puede provocar un huracán al otro lado del mundo"_

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Rewind**

Terminó de vestirse y arreglarse para asistir a ese almuerzo en el Palacio, y se miró una vez más en el espejo —¡Rayos! No ahora, por favor —dijo con frustración, llevándose la mano hacia la frente al sentir que venía una nueva jaqueca.

Caminó hasta la mesita de noche junto a la cama, y sacó del cajón un frasco de pastillas —una no será suficiente. —Sacó dos píldoras del frasco y las colocó en su boca, para entonces servirse agua de la jarra que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, y finalmente las tragó.

—Princesa Frieda.

Volteó hacia la puerta, dejando el frasco de píldoras afuera del cajón. —¡Petra! —se levantó, y caminó hacia la salida.

—Buenos días, alteza, ¿Lista?

—Sí, ya voy —dijo la princesa, saliendo de su habitación, y caminando hacia el inicio de las escaleras. —¡Zeke! —Sonrió.

El príncipe sonrió de manera pícara —buenos días, Fri —la abrazó por la cintura, y le dio un beso suave —aunque prefiero decirte buenos días cuando despiertas en mi cama —susurró entre risas en el oído de ella.

Lo golpeó en el hombro —¡Ya! —dijo sonrojada —es mejor que nos apresuremos, tus abuelos deben estarnos esperando abajo.

—No, de hecho, todavía están en su recámara.

Lo tomó de la mano —pues será mejor esperarlos abajo.

En la habitación de Frieda, Petra estaba a punto de salir, pero algo sobre la mesa de noche llamó su atención. Se acercó, y tomó el frasco de píldoras —¿Por qué la princesa tomaría esto?

Escuchó ruidos en el pasillo, y salió con el frasco aún en la mano —¿Por qué me lo traje? —estaba a punto de regresar y devolverlo, pero al ver al Sr. Jaeger, su curiosidad fue más grande que su prudencia o su razón. Se acercó a los abuelos del príncipe —buenos días, Sr. Jaeger, Sra. Jaeger.

—Buenos días Petra —dijo él.

—Buen día, linda.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó él.

—Pues... —se mordió el labio inferior, dudando en si debía hablar —disculpe, sé que quizás hago mal entrometiéndome en la relación médico-paciente, y más siendo usted tan cercano a la princesa Frieda; pero, me preocupo por la salud de ella...

—¿Qué sucede con Frieda? —observó las manos de la joven —¿Puedo ver ese frasco?

—Claro —le entregó el recipiente.

* * *

En el jardín del palacio real de Mare, sirvientes iban y venían para llevar el almuerzo, tanto al monarca de esa nación, como a sus invitados.

—Frieda, ¡Me alegro tanto de que estés bien! —dijo el Rey Kruger —ese atentado de antier... —negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, majestad, y sí, fue... Una experiencia desagradable —volteó a su derecha, donde su prometido estaba sentado —afortunadamente, Zeke pudo sacarme de ahí gracias a Pieck y Colt.

—Jamás dejaré que nada malo te pase —dijo el príncipe.

—Esa soldado y Colt merecen una condecoración especial entonces, y Zeke, me alegro que cuides tanto de tu futura esposa —dijo el monarca. —Frieda, hubiera querido reunirme contigo de inmediato, o ayer mismo, pero preferí que descansaras y te repusieras de ese susto.

—Nos preocupaste mucho —dijo la madrastra del príncipe.

—Lo siento, Carla, lamento que se hayan preocupado por mí.

—Eres parte de esta familia, no lo olvides, linda —dijo la Sra. Jaeger.

El almuerzo prosiguió, seguida de una amena charla entre el monarca, los futuros esposos, y la familia Jaeger completa.

El rey tenía algunas audiencias y deberes qué atender, por lo que tuvo que retirarse, mientras sus invitados también se alistaban para hacer otras actividades.

—Frieda —dijo el Sr. Jaeger, quien estaba con Grisha apartados del resto. —¿Puedes venir un momento?

Zeke tomó de la mano a la princesa, y ambos caminaron hacia donde su abuelo y padre se encontraban —¿Sucede algo?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella al ver la seriedad en el rostro de ambos médicos. Y cuando el Sr. Jaeger sacó el frasco, se cubrió la boca con la mano, y su expresión se tornó en angustia.

—Lo mismo queremos saber nosotros —dijo el mayor con voz tranquila, pero a la vez firme —¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Desde cuándo tomas estas pastillas?

—Yo... —no era capaz de articular palabra.

—Padre, abuelo, ¿Qué es todo esto? —volteó hacia su prometida, angustiado —Frieda, ¿De qué hablan?

—Frieda, estos analgésicos son muy fuertes; y sus efectos secundarios han hecho que cada vez menos médicos estén dispuestos a prescribirlos —dijo Grisha.

Observó con asombro y miedo a su futuro suegro, temiendo los posibles efectos de esa droga sobre ella —yo, he tenido jaquecas fuertes desde que falleció mi tío Uri.

Grisha y su padre se miraron mutuamente —¿Qué tan frecuentes son? —preguntó el mayor.

Tragó saliva —al principio era esporádico, dos, o máximo tres veces al año; pero últimamente son más seguido.

—Frieda, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —preguntó Zeke, asustado por la seriedad de su abuelo y padre, además de sorprendido por enterarse del malestar de su prometida.

—Frieda —dijo Grisha —necesito que vayamos a la clínica* cuanto antes, debo hacerte estudios.

—¿Justo ahora? —preguntó Frieda, titubeante.

Zeke apretó ligeramente la mano de su prometida —iremos enseguida.

Frieda y Zeke acudieron a la clínica de los Jaeger. Los soldados erdianos se quedaron custodiando las cercanías y alrededores del edificio; Galliard, Pieck, Erwin, Levi y Mike se encargaron de resguardar los accesos, mientras que Petra y Colt acompañaron a la pareja.

Miraba el reloj de péndulo de aquella sala de espera, y sus dedos tamborileaban en su brazo, mientras una sensación incómoda no la dejaba en paz desde temprano.

—Oye.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro —Señor Grice.

—El señor Grice es mi padre, llámame Colt —sonrió. —Te llamas Petra, ¿Cierto? No ha habido oportunidad de realmente presentarnos y hablar.

—Sí... Es irónico, finalmente nos estamos alojando en la mansión del Príncipe. —Volvió a desviar la mirada.

—¿Te pasa algo? —se sentó junto a ella.

—Pues —suspiró —cometí una indiscreción... Encontré una medicina en la habitación de la princesa Frieda, me preocupé, y en lugar de hablar con ella, fui directamente con el Sr. Jaeger.

—Ya veo —volvió a colocar su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

—Espero que su alteza no me odie, la verdad, me dejé llevar y no pensé en nada —agachó la mirada.

Colt se arrodilló delante de ella, sosteniéndola de la barbilla y haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos —Frieda no te odiaría nunca, tengo años de conocerla, es una muy buena persona —sonrió, provocando que ella sonriera —tu indiscreción podría, ¡No sé! No tenía ni siquiera idea de que estuviera enferma, pero si es así, el que hablaras con el Dr. Jaeger estoy seguro que hará que ella se cure más rápido.

—¿Tú crees?

Asintió con la cabeza —Quién sabe, incluso, ¡Puedes haberle salvado la vida!

* * *

Se sentaron frente a Grisha, quien anotaba unos datos en el diario donde registraba a sus pacientes.

—¿Cuándo estarán los resultados? —preguntó Zeke, ansioso.

—En un par de días —contestó con seriedad, volviendo a entintar su pluma. —Mientras tanto, Frieda, necesito hacerte unas preguntas, ¿De acuerdo?

—Si, claro, adelante —respondió, y asintió con la cabeza a la vez que el sentir cómo Zeke apretaba un poco más su mano la reconfortaba.

—Bien —se aclaró la garganta. —Cuando tienes las jaquecas, ¿Es sólo de un lado de la cabeza? ¿Lado izquierdo? ¿Lado derecho? ¿Frontal?

—Por lo general es la totalidad de la parte superior, pero a veces también se concentra sólo en un lado.

—¿Tienes visión doble durante el dolor? ¿O ves puntos negros? ¿O sientes que pierdes toda visión momentáneamente?

—Últimamente si ha sido como ver puntos negros frente a mí.

Siguió preguntando los síntomas, y cualquier otra información de utilidad, anotando todo en su diario, y siempre conservando el semblante serio y profesional.

—Por último —suspiró. —Frieda, por favor, no tomes a mal lo que voy a preguntarte, esto lo hago no como tu futuro suegro, sino como tu doctor; no te lo preguntaría si no fuera importante.

—¿Qué pasa, Grisha? —sonrió de manera nerviosa. —Pregunta lo que necesites, te he respondido todo, ¿No?

—Sé muy sincera conmigo. —Tragó saliva, y prosiguió —¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que puedas estar embarazada? ¿La más mínima? Me refiero, ¿Ustedes dos han...?

Los ojos de Zeke y Frieda se abrieron con sorpresa, y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas de manera inmediata. Frieda no podía ni siquiera articular palabra, mientras que Zeke dirigió una mirada asesina a su progenitor.

—¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!

—Zeke, ¡Por favor! También fui joven y estuve muy enamorado de tu madre, y de Carla. —Se aclaró la garganta —si lo pregunté, es porque si ustedes han tenido intimidad, y si Frieda pudiera estar embarazada, necesito saberlo para adecuar su tratamiento.

—¡Papá, no estés diciendo esas cosas! —exclamó, con la cara roja ante las palabras de su padre.

—Sí —dijo Frieda, con la mirada baja y apenas siendo capaz de hablar. —Zeke y yo... —respiró profundamente —hemos estado juntos.

—Bien —anotó en su diario, y prosiguió con otras preguntas más, incluyendo cuestionamientos de índole ginecológica.

Por su parte, Frieda sólo miraba hacia abajo mientras sentía sus mejillas ardiendo; y Zeke sólo apretaba la mano de ella, mientras contenía la furia que tenía contra su padre en ese momento por hacer sentir a su amada tan avergonzada.

—Por las fechas que me dices, Frieda, es poco probable que estés embarazada, eso es bueno, necesito que no te embaraces por un tiempo para poder darte un tratamiento más fuerte.

Sus ojos azules se fijaron en una fotografía en la pared, donde Grisha, Carla y Eren aparecían, y distante de la pareja, pero junto a su hermano menor, estaba Zeke; quien había accedido a aparecer en el retrato por petición de Eren.

Tragó saliva, olvidando el bochorno de aquellas preguntas incómodas —Grisha, ¿Qué tan mal estoy? —preguntó, llamando la atención de Zeke quien la observó con temor en sus ojos, miedo por, tal vez, un trágico desenlace.

Suspiró —necesito primero ver tus resultados, pero sí es delicado. —Tomó un recetario del cajón de su escritorio, y comenzó a hacer anotaciones en una de las hojas. —Frieda, las píldoras que estás tomando, necesito que las dejes de inmediato.

—¿Por qué? —Lo miró con miedo en sus ojos. No era que se negara a dejar el medicamento, pero sentía curiosidad del por qué debía hacerlo, además de temor respecto a dicho motivo.

—Estas pastillas son muy fuertes, y tienen unos efectos secundarios bastante agresivos —exhaló aire por la boca. —Algunos de tus síntomas podrían ser a causa de ellas, e inclusive, el aumento de tus migrañas, irónicamente, puede estar ligado a los efectos secundarios de estas píldoras.

—S-si t-tú lo dices, yo, c-confío en ti —pronunció, sumamente nerviosa por la revelación que su futuro suegro acababa de hacer.

Arrancó la hoja de su recetario —vas a tomar estas pastillas de aquí, una cada seis horas, te sientas o no te sientas mal, y las de abajo es en caso de que tengas una jaqueca iniciando, o estés en medio de una. Voy a necesitar que estés en un régimen de alimentación por un tiempo, nada que contenga cafeína ni irritantes. —Comenzó a reír entre dientes —no deberías comer chocolates tampoco, pero como sé lo mucho que te gustan, sólo te pediré que reduzcas el consumo a la mitad.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó, nada contenta de tener qué reducir el consumo de los chocolates que tanto amaba.

—Lo siento, pero debes entender esto —entrecerró los ojos, y miró fijamente a su nuera —Frieda, tu vida está en riesgo, y si no empezamos con tu tratamiento cuanto antes, podrías morir.

* * *

El silencio reinó durante todo el camino de regreso a la mansión Fritz, ni Zeke ni Frieda habían pronunciado palabra alguna desde que salieron de la clínica de los Jaeger.

Al llegar a la residencia, ambos príncipes entraron al recibidor, seguidos por todo el cuerpo de seguridad que les acompañaba.

—Alteza —dijo Petra cuando vieron a Frieda correr hacia las escaleras, y subir por ellas como huyendo de todo, seguida de cerca por Zeke, quien corrió inmediatamente detrás de ella; sonrojándose al sentir la mano de Colt sobre su hombro.

—Estará bien —sonrió —Zeke se encargará de todo —dijo Colt.

Llegó hasta el piso donde la habitación que ocupaba, y la del príncipe se encontraban. Sentía que se asfixiaba, más no por el esfuerzo físico en sí, sino por lo acontecido ese día.

Desde que sus malestares comenzaron dos años atrás, ella se negaba a asumirse como una persona enferma. Para Frieda, sólo eran malestares que iban y venían hasta que, a últimas fechas, esos malestares momentáneos habían acrecentado.

Y ahora no sólo debía aceptar que tenía una enfermedad, sino que, por su misma negación, su vida ahora corría riesgo.

Sentía el nudo en la garganta, pero su llanto estaba renuente a manifestarse. Entró a la habitación de huéspedes que ocupaba, y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mirando hacia el ventanal que daba hacia el jardín de aquella enorme mansión. Se recostó de lado, sin dejar de ver hacia aquel ventanal frente a su cama.

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación de su prometida, la cual estaba cerrada. Tomó la perilla y recargó su frente, suspiró, y entrecerró los ojos. También sentía un nudo en la garganta, y miedo.

Abrió la puerta en silencio, y observó a su amada recostada en la cama, volteada hacia el ventanal.

Tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados, enojo por descubrir de ese modo sobre la enfermedad de ella, temor por perderla, esperanza de que su padre se estuviera haciendo cargo de atenderla, e incertidumbre por cómo resultaría todo.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, y se acostó en la cama junto a ella, abrazándola por la cintura, y besándola en la mejilla.

Ninguno dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente se acompañaron en silencio por unos minutos.

—Te quedarás aquí en Mare, ni sueñes con que te dejaré regresar a Erdia —pronunció con voz severa.

—Zeke... Pero... La boda.

—¡Me importa un carajo la boda! —exclamó con desesperación, respirando profundamente para poder calmarse.

—¿Cómo? Zeke, estamos a un mes de casarnos —dijo en un hilo de voz, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

—N-no... No me malentiendas —se aferró más a ella —tus doncellas pueden encargarse de todo, tú misma me lo dijiste, los preparativos están listos. —Suspiró, cansado. —Frieda, tu salud, ¡Tu vida es prioridad! Por eso quiero, ¡No! ¡Te exijo que te quedes aquí en Mare!

—Zeke...

Se apoyó sobre su brazo para poder levantarse un poco —no confío en los médicos erdianos, Fri, ¡Esas píldoras pudieron matarte junto con lo que sea que tengas! Yo... ¡No voy a permitir que nada te pase! ¡Te mantendré con vida, así tenga qué retenerte aquí a la fuerza!

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, las cuales no demoraron en caer por sus mejillas. No le dolían las palabras de él, le dolía pensar en el sufrimiento que su muerte pudiera causar en sus seres queridos.

—Está bien, me quedaré aquí contigo, seguiré el tratamiento y las instrucciones de tu padre —dijo en medio del llanto.

La abrazó con fuerza, presionando la cabeza de ella contra su pecho —Fri... Casémonos.

Se separó de él —Zeke, estamos a punto de casarnos —dijo confundida.

—Me refiero a, ¡Ya mismo! Mañana... —se quedó pensativo unos segundos. —De acuerdo, es demasiado rápido, pero sí este mismo sábado.

—Amor, hoy es jueves —alzó la ceja.

La tomó de las manos —Frieda, vas a quedarte aquí en Mare, la boda es en un mes y —se sonrojó —cuando mi padre te hacía esas preguntas... —Aclaró su garganta antes de proseguir —te conozco, Fri, sé que no querrás tener sobre ti las suspicacias ni murmuraciones de nadie.

—Eso no me importa...

—¡No mientas! —dijo, interrumpiéndola. —Eres una mujer decente y conservadora, es una de las muchas cosas que amo de ti, y si bien quiero que te quedes, no quiero exponerte a los rumores de esos buitres de la nobleza... Y yo, Fri, no quiero pasar un día más sin ser tu esposo.

Tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos, y entre lágrimas que, ahora eran de alegría, lo besó en la frente —casémonos ya, entonces.

—Mañana arreglaré para que todo esté listo, tú no te preocupes por nada. —La besó en los labios con ternura.

—Sé que lo harás —le devolvió el beso.

* * *

Después del desayuno, los príncipes se reunieron en la sala de estar con Keith y Erwin; así también, con Colt, Galliard y Pieck.

Frieda estaba sentada en un sofá de una plaza, mientras Zeke se encontraba de pie a su lado, con su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

—Los he reunido aquí por una importante decisión de último minuto. Ayer nos acompañaron a la clínica de mi abuelo —volteó a ver a la princesa, quien dobló el brazo para tocar la mano de él. —La salud, incluso la vida de la Princesa Frieda está en riesgo, y debe estar bajo un estricto control médico.

Se quedaron estupefactos ante la notica.

—Alteza, ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué tiene la princesa?

Preguntaron Colt y Galliard al mismo tiempo, mientras que Pieck, Erwin y Keith luchaban por conservar su expresión seria y solemne.

—Por favor, esto es importante —dijo Zeke, estrechando la mano de ella. —Como dije, Frieda debe estar bajo un estricto control médico, así que se cancela su regreso a Erdia de la próxima semana; ella se quedará aquí en Mare para ser atendida por mi padre y mi abuelo, y por esto mismo es que nos casaremos mañana aquí en el jardín de la mansión.

—Comandante Shadis, Capitán Smith —dijo Frieda. —Necesito que vayan a Erdia y notifiquen a mi padre sobre todo esto, y que traigan a mi hermana a Mare cuanto antes.

—P-pero, alteza —dijo Shadis, dando un paso al frente —tenemos la misión de protegerla y llevarla a salvo a Erdia, ¡No podemos volver sin usted!

—Comandante, estoy en Mare, y me casaré con el Príncipe de Mare —volteó a ver a Colt y Galliard, a quienes conocía de años atrás; y también a Pieck ya que, obviamente, no olvidaba que fue quien les dejó el caballo a ella y Zeke para escapar de aquel atentado. —Tengo a estos valientes soldados que me protejan, y de hecho ¡A todo el ejército de Mare! Además —volteó a ver a su prometido —el Príncipe Zeke es el hombre más fuerte y diestro en combate que conozco, ¿Cree que podría correr algún riesgo si estoy aquí?

—Alteza... —dijo Shadis, titubeante.

—Entiendo que tengan órdenes de proteger a Frieda —dijo Zeke. —Pero en ese caso, comandante, designe un grupo de sus hombres para que vayan a Erdia y avisen al Rey Rod sobre la boda, y también para que traigan a la Princesa Historia.

—Comandante Shadis, confío en usted y en sus hombres para notificar a mi padre y traer a mi hermana. —Tomó un sobre que estaba entre su pierna y el descansabrazos del sofá, levantándose para entregárselo a Keith, quien tomó el sobre lacrado con el escudo de armas de los Fritz. —Entregue esto a mi padre, por favor.

Inclinó la cabeza con respeto ante ella —como ordene, alteza, yo personalmente entregaré su carta al Rey Rod.

—Y un último favor —desvió la mirada, y sonrió —si va a volver a Erdia con más de sus hombres, por favor deje aquí a Petra, voy a necesitarla.

* * *

En una sala de descanso del palacio, Eren Kruger se encontraba leyendo un libro, aprovechando ese breve momento libre que tenía antes de proseguir con sus obligaciones como Rey.

—Majestad —dijo un sirviente desde la puerta. Aguardó por la respuesta del monarca, quien sólo lo miró, e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que el sirviente prosiguiera —su alteza real, Zeke Jaeger, Príncipe de Mare y Duque de Liberio le busca; majestad.

—Hazlo pasar. —Cerró el libro, y lo colocó en la mesa de centro.

Zeke entró en la sala de descanso, e hizo una reverencia ante su tío —Su majestad.

—Zeke, ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan repentinamente? Y por cierto, ¿Y Frieda? ¿Está bien? Supe que Grisha la tomó como paciente.

—Sí, de hecho, es por eso que vine. —Dio un paso más al frente —la salud de Frieda es delicada, mi padre ha dicho que debe estar bajo un estricto tratamiento médico; y es por eso que hemos decidido que ella permanezca en Mare de modo permanente, y por lo mismo es que mañana mismo nos casaremos.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Tan pronto?!

Asintió con la cabeza —tío, Frieda vivirá aquí en Mare, y no quiero que la gente hable de mal de ella por estar conmigo sin que estemos casados; además, de todas formas íbamos a casarnos pronto, y seguimos con el plan de llevar a cabo la gran boda en Erdia dentro de un mes, pero con lo de su enfermedad... —se encogió de hombros.

—Comprendo, ella debe quedarse para estar en tratamiento con tu padre y tener su salud bajo control. —Se quedó pensativo unos instantes —no se casarán en la mansión Fritz.

—¡Tío Eren! —exclamó, sorprendido.

—Zeke, eres el futuro rey de Mare, y ella es la heredera al trono de Erdia; se casarán mañana en la catedral de Liberio, y haremos una recepción aquí en el palacio —sonrió —los dos son príncipes, deben casarse como tal.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Zeke —gracias, majestad.

Caminó hacia la puerta de aquella pequeña sala, siendo seguido por el joven —enviaré de inmediato una carta a Rod al respecto.

—De hecho, tres soldados de la escolta de Frieda volvieron a Erdia hace una hora para avisar al Rey Rod; ella misma hizo una carta para su padre explicando todo.

—Bien, entonces tú y Frieda prepárense, mañana se casan —aceleró el paso, deteniéndose para mirar a su sobrino por encima del hombro —por cierto, esta noche ella dormirá aquí en el palacio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Zeke, no nací ayer, seguramente ustedes ya se adelantaron a la _luna de miel;_ pero al menos sepárense por esta noche, ya mañana volverán a estar juntos. —Siguió su camino, dejando atrás a un avergonzado y sonrojado Zeke.

* * *

Se quedaron boquiabiertas al verla salir de aquella puerta de madera, portando aquel vestido; las más emocionadas eran Carla y la Sra. Jaeger.

—Alteza... —pronunció una impresionada Petra.

—Luce muy bien, su alteza —dijo Pieck con una sonrisa.

—Gracias — dijo la princesa con emoción, y una sonrisa en los labios. Subió a un escalón redondo para mirarse en los espejos, y sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse acuosos.

—Mi niña, ¡Te ves preciosa! —dijo la Sra. Jaeger con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Te queda muy bien —dijo Carla, sonriendo.

La costurera comenzó a rodear a la princesa —es una suerte que le haya quedado tan bien el vestido que tenía como exhibición, su alteza.

—Sí. —No podía dejar de mirarse, y llorar de alegría mientras lo hacía. Aunque el vestido era sólo un poco más revelador que el que se estaba confeccionando en Erdia, no se sentía incómoda ni nada, al contrario, le gustaba bastante.

El corsé con escote de corazón le quedaba perfecto, y se ceñía sin problema a su figura; los hombros descubiertos, y mangas con encaje le daban un toque sensual; el cinturón con diamantes daba ese toque especial que, aunque simple, reflejaba la elegancia y majestuosidad de la princesa erdiana; y la amplia falda del vestido completaba perfectamente todo el cuadro.

La costurera fue hacia un costado de su tienda-taller mientras las cuatro mujeres contemplaban a la princesa, regresando rápidamente. Subió al escalón, cuidando de no pisar el vestido —creo que esto quedará perfecto con su vestido, alteza. —Colocó un velo en el cabello de Frieda, y pasó la tela hacia el frente, cubriendo el rostro de la princesa.

En el momento en que Frieda se miró nuevamente, ahora con el velo sobre su rostro, su llanto acrecentó.

 _"Zeke, amor, en verdad está pasando... Mañana nos casaremos. ¡Oh, Zeke! Tengo tanto miedo de dejarte, de que tu padre no pueda curarme de lo que sea que tenga. Zeke, mañana por fin seré tu esposa... Será el primer día de muchos años más, te lo prometo, Zeke."_

Carla y la Sra. Jaeger se acercaron a la princesa, preocupadas por la forma en que lloraba —¿Qué sucede, mi niña? —dijo la mayor mientras abrazaba a Frieda de manera maternal —¿Acaso no te gusta el vestido?

—Me encanta —respondió entre sollozos.

—Entonces, ¿Qué pasa, Frieda? —preguntó Carla.

Deshizo el abrazo, y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano —es sólo que, no sé qué habría pasado si Grisha y el Sr. Jaeger no hubieran descubierto mi enfermedad —tragó saliva.

—Tranquila, mi niña —dijo la Sra. Jaeger, quien volvió a abrazar a Frieda. —Mi esposo y mi Grisha son los mejores, vas a estar bien, mi niña.

—Es cierto —dijo Carla, sonrió. —Hace años, antes de casarnos, Grisha y yo viajamos a mi pueblo natal que está a un par de horas en carruaje. Había una epidemia, y Grisha salvó a todo el pueblo de esa enfermedad.

Observó a las dos mujeres, y sonrió —tienen razón. —Volteó su rostro hacia donde las dos jóvenes se encontraban —Pieck, Petra, vengan por favor.

Ambas se acercaron a la princesa, quien limpió las lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus mejillas. —¿Si, alteza? —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Quiero pedirles que sean mis damas mañana —enfocó sus ojos en la de cabello cobrizo —Petra, gracias a ti es que ahora estoy con este nuevo tratamiento, y —miró a la de cabello oscuro —Pieck, gracias a ti, Zeke y yo pudimos escapar del atentado. Las dos me salvaron la vida, las quiero mañana, no como parte del cuerpo de seguridad, sino como mis damas.

Se sorprendieron —Princesa Frieda... Sí —dijo Petra.

—Será un honor, alteza —dijo Pieck, inclinando la cabeza con respeto.

* * *

 _Papá:_

 _Los planes han tenido qué cambiar drásticamente. Sabes que no quería preocupar a Zeke con lo de mis jaquecas, pero su abuelo y su padre lo descubrieron; y Grisha ha dicho que incluso podría morir debido a esto._

 _Estamos a la espera de los resultados de unos análisis que me hicieron para saber qué tengo y cómo estoy, aun así, Grisha ha comenzado con un tratamiento en tanto tenemos más información; debo estar bajo un estricto control._

 _Tengo miedo, papá, no tanto por morir, pero tengo miedo de lo que sufrirían Historia, Zeke y tú si me voy de este mundo; y todo por mi necedad de no querer aceptar que tengo un problema._

 _Como dije, debo estar bajo control médico, y no hay mejores doctores en el mundo que el padre y abuelo de Zeke, lo sabes. Es por esto, que Zeke y yo hemos decidido que me quedaré en Mare, e incluso, nos casaremos mañana sábado aquí pues, obviamente, queremos vivir juntos siendo marido y mujer._

 _Perdón por la decisión tan apresurada, pero dadas las circunstancias, espero entiendas que es lo mejor para mí, y por ende, para ustedes. Espero verte mañana en mi boda y, obviamente, a Historia._

 _Con amor,_

 _Frieda._

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

 _¡Sorpresa! En efecto, Frieda ha vuelto. Hemos retrocedido en el tiempo, unas pocas semanas antes de que ella regrese a Erdia, durante su estadía en Mare._

 _¿No sé si han visto los gameplays de "Life is strange"? Es un juego RP (role play) donde, juegas desde la perspectiva de l aprotagonista, y tienes qué ir tomando decisiones que afectan el curso del juego; pero puedes revertir algunas de ellas. Entonces, eso es lo que está sucediendo aquí pero... ¿De verdad podrán ser felices Frieda y Zeke? Porque recuerden que soy Satanás con tacones xDDD_

 ** _Respuestas a sus reviews_**

 ** _Esplandian:_** _Lamento haberte hecho sufrir, pero si, a Zeke lo iban a forzar a casarse con Histo, pero luego de cosas que pasan en "La reina y el titan" pues, él y Pieck consolidan su amor y tienen esos lindos babys. Me alegra haber sido la primera XD_

 ** _ParJeBin1203:_** _Lo de Hanji y Levi fue entre la convivencia y la calentura XD Depende de cómo se desenvuelva el fic, puede que toque ese tema. Y si, Frieda debe estar feliz con Zeke en ese primer final._

 ** _Uri:_** _Si, ¡Eren es tío! Al menos en ese primer final, y Zeke sí que le atinó, 2 de un sólo tiro! jajaja... bueno, fueron varios antes de atinarle :v_

 ** _Y-mena:_** _¡Te dije! ¡Te dije! jajajaja, Ves como cumplí lo que comenté? Y si, en la reina y el titan, Pieck estaba embarazada, y de hecho asisten ella y Zeke a la boda de Histo y Reiner, y Pieck estaba ya casi a punto de parir... bueno no tanto pero casi xDD_

 ** _Vane:_** _Ya sabes que conmigo es una montaña rusa de emociones, si hasta por inbox lo es xDDD y si, gemelitos 3_

 ** _Bri:_** _Mi querida Bri, que me haces recordar lo doloroso que fue escribir la muerte de Frieda. Y como ves, esto todavía no se acaba, hasta que la "N" del fin se escriba jejeje. Besos linda!_

 ** _Montse Juarez:_** _Me alegra mucho ser un consuelo para tu depre. Qué lindo que tú y tu amor sean como Zeke y Pieck, me alegro por ustedes._

 _Y en este rewind, ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Frieda vivirá? ¿Podrá salvarla Grisha? Y si está Frieda, ¿Qué pasará con Pieck, Pokko y los demás personajes afectados por su muerte en el final anterior?_

 _Pronto, la continuación. Por ahora, besos!_

 _¿Reviews?_


	12. La determinación de Historia

**Capítulo 12**

 **La determinación de Historia**

Era como si todo hubiera sido planeado con meses de anticipación, quizás hasta más; quien no supiera la realidad, jamás imaginaría que todo fue alistado en 24 horas.

La gente se congregada a los costados de las calles que iban desde el Palacio Real de Mare, hasta la Catedral del distrito de Liberio; gritaban emocionados, y cuando el carruaje descubierto con la novia y su pequeña hermana pasaba frente a ellos, las flores parecían llover sobre las calles, e incluso, algunas de ellas caían dentro del vehículo.

El caballo se detuvo ante la alfombra roja que se desplegaba desde el interior de aquella enorme catedral de mármol y arquitectura gótica.

Ansioso, y a la vez emocionado; Zeke aguardaba en el altar por la llegada de su prometida. Miraba hacia la entrada de la catedral una y otra vez, impaciente de que por fin arribara.

Y cuando la orquesta comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial, anunciando la llegada de la novia; Zeke procedió a mover su cabeza para poder visualizar a su prometida, pues entre la distancia desde el altar hasta la entrada, las flores, el sacerdote, y el pequeño cortejo nupcial; el príncipe simplemente no podía ver con claridad a su futura esposa.

El sacerdote comenzó a caminar en dirección al altar, seguido por Petra y Pieck, ambas portando vestidos en línea 'A' color durazno. Detrás de las dos jóvenes, una pequeña niña de cabello castaño, y no mayor de seis años era la encargada de arrojar pétalos rojos a su paso.

Y tras aquella niña, Frieda caminaba lentamente tomada del brazo del Rey Rod, mientras que, detrás de ella, Eren e Historia eran los encargados de cargar la cola de su vestido.

Padre e hija recorrieron el pasillo central de la enorme catedral, adornado a los costados por orquídeas blancas, lirios, y rosas en color rosado.

Miraba hacia el frente, y sus ojos se enfocaban en quien estaba a punto de ser su esposo, erguido en el altar con aquel traje militar de gala en color negro, una banda roja a modo de cinturón, insignias y condecoraciones en el pecho, los grados militares sobre sus hombros en color dorado, y una banda azul atravesaba su torso desde su hombro derecho, hasta su costado izquierdo.

Llegaron al altar, y el Rey Rod entregó al príncipe la mano de su hija, y mientras el monarca erdiano tomaba asiento junto con su hija menor en primera fila, los novios ocuparon sus lugares.

—Estamos aquí para celebrar la unión en santo matrimonio de Zeke Jaeger, Príncipe de Mare y Duque de Liberio, con Frieda Reiss, Princesa de Erdia y Duquesa de Sina —dijo el sacerdote, dando así comienzo a la ceremonia.

Si bien intentaban enfocar su atención en el sacerdote, era inevitable para Zeke y Frieda el voltear a mirarse mutuamente de manera continua, dedicándose sonrisas el uno al otro.

—Yo, Zeke Jaeger, te tomo a ti, Frieda Reiss, como mi legítima esposa, y prometo serte fiel, amarte, respetarte, hacerte reír, ser tu compañero, tu amigo, tu fuerza y tu consuelo, desde ahora y para siempre, todos los días de mi vida, hasta mi último aliento —improvisó el príncipe, procediendo entonces a colocar el anillo de matrimonio en el dedo anular izquierdo de la princesa.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, y la sensación de ' _mariposas'_ en el estómago. Miró a su príncipe a los ojos, y procedió a decir sus votos —yo, Frieda Reiss, te tomo a ti, Zeke Jaeger, como mi legítimo esposo, y prometo serte fiel, amarte, ser tu amiga, tu compañera, hacerte reí, ser tu fuerza y tu consuelo todos los días de mi vida, hasta mi último aliento. —Colocó el anillo de matrimonio en el dedo anular de su príncipe.

El sacerdote continuó hablando, mientras los contrayentes se miraban mutuamente y se sonreían.

Zeke movió los labios diciendo un 'te amo' en silencio, provocando el sonrojo de ella, y que respondiera con otro 'te amo' silencioso.

—Los declaro marido y mujer —dijo el sacerdote, dirigiendo entonces su rostro hacia el príncipe —puede besar a la novia.

Se acercó a ella, y tomó el velo que la cubría hacia el frente, levantándolo para despejar el rostro de su amada. Sonrió, y tomó un segundo para perderse en el azul de sus ojos, el carmesí de sus labios, y para contemplarla a ella. Acercó sus labios a los de Frieda, y ambos se unieron en un dulce y cálido beso mientras las campanas de la catedral de Liberio repicaban para celebrar la unión de los príncipes.

* * *

La recepción se celebró en el Palacio Real de Mare, a pesar de lo apresurado que fue todo, ningún aristócrata quiso perderse la boda del príncipe; del mismo modo, los altos mandos militares hicieron todo lo posible por asistir al enlace.

Petra estaba sentada en una mesa cercana a la salida principal de ese gran salón del palacio, junto con otros miembros del ejército erdiano, entre ellos, Hanji, Levi, Mike y Nanaba.

—¿Me permites esta pieza?

Petra volteó sorprendida al escuchar aquella voz —¡Colt! —se sonrojó por la propuesta, y la mano extendida del joven aguardando su respuesta.

—¡Ve, Petra! —dijo Hanji —¡Diviértete un poco con ese lindo chico! —guiñó el ojo, provocando que Petra se pusiera aún más roja.

—Estamos en medio de una misión, cuatro ojos —dijo Levi con voz de fastidio.

—¡Corrección! —dijo Hanji, levantando su dedo índice —nosotros somos los que estamos aquí como parte de la seguridad del Rey y las Princesas; pero Petra está aquí, no en misión, sino como dama de honor de la Princesa Frieda.

Colt trató de contener la risa ante aquella breve discusión entre los dos erdianos, volviendo a extender su mano hacia la joven de cabello cobrizo —¿Y bien? ¿Me concedería esta pieza, _madmoiselle?_

Tomó la mano del joven —sí, claro —pronunció con timidez.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron hacia la pista, donde las parejas asistentes bailaban a ritmo del waltz que la orquesta tocaba en ese momento.

Se colocaron frente a frente, y Petra sintió que su cuerpo se estremeció cuando Colt colocó su mano en la cintura de ella, y más aún, cuando tomó su otra mano y cerró el espacio entre ambos, comenzando a guiarla en aquel baile.

—¿Te confieso algo? —dijo él, aguardando por la respuesta de ella, quien sólo alzó los ojos, mirándolo con curiosidad —esperé todo el día por esto para poder invitarte a bailar.

Sonrió tímidamente, y agachó la mirada —gracias.

—Supongo que tendré qué pedir que Petra se quede aquí en Mare como mi dama de compañía —dijo Frieda quien, desde la mesa de honor, observaba a los invitados.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó un despistado Zeke.

Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para señalar hacia donde los escoltas de ambos se encontraban bailando.

Alzó una ceja —¿Colt y Petra? ¿Quién lo diría? —comenzó a reír entre dientes. —No lo culpo, las mujeres de Erdia son irresistibles, yo me enamoré de una —dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa pícara a su ahora esposa.

—¿Ah sí? ¡Dime de quién ahora mismo! —pronunció con celos falsos.

La tomó de la mano, besándole el dorso —la estoy mirando en estos momentos.

Sonrió enternecida —y yo estoy mirando al marleyano del que me enamoré.

La recepción continuó por varias horas más, aunque sin que nadie lo notara, Zeke y Frieda habían desaparecido del gran salón de fiestas del palacio.

El carruaje personal del príncipe llegó a la mansión Fritz con los ahora esposos a bordo. Zeke bajó antes, y caballerosamente ofreció su mano para ayudar a su esposa a bajar.

—Bienvenidos, Príncipe Zeke, Princesa Frieda —dijo el mayordomo al abrir la puerta para que los príncipes entraran.

—Gracias, Alphonse, ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? —preguntó el príncipe, provocando que Frieda lo mirara con curiosidad.

—Todo está listo, alteza, con su permiso, me retiro.

—¿Qué estás planeando, Zeke? —preguntó Frieda con la ceja arqueada.

—Ya lo verás. —La tomó de la mano, y la llevó por las escaleras hasta el piso donde estaba su habitación.

Llegaron a la puerta de la recámara del príncipe, quien giró la perilla, pero dejó la puerta emparejada. Se acercó a su amada, cargándola en sus brazos —te dije que haría esto en nuestra noche de bodas.

Se abrazó al cuello de él —ya estaba preparada para que lo hicieras —sonrió.

—¿Ya no te asusta que te cargue?

—No —acarició el rostro de él con ternura —incluso cuando éramos chicos y caíamos cada que intentabas cargarme, siempre procuraste recibir todo el golpe para cuidarme, ¿Cómo podría tener miedo si estoy entre tus brazos?

Estiró el cuello para unir sus labios a los de ella —cierra los ojos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con la ceja arqueada.

—Porque te tengo una sorpresa, y no quiero que veas nada hasta que estemos dentro de —sonrió pícaramente —nuestra alcoba.

Una pequeña y tímida risa escapó de su boca. Era verdad, ahora la habitación de Zeke también sería la suya. Cerró los ojos, y respiró profundamente, y se limitó a sentir cómo él caminaba hacia el interior de la recámara, escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

—Voy a bajarte, ¿De acuerdo? —esperó a que ella le diera una respuesta, la cual fue un asentimiento con la cabeza. Con cuidado se inclinó para bajar los pies de ella, y la ayudó para quedar de pie. —Ya puedes mirar.

Abrió los ojos, y tapó su boca con sus manos ante aquella sorpresa. La cama estaba cubierta con pétalos de rosas rojas, había champagne junto a la cama, y las velas se encargaban de dar la iluminación perfecta para ese instante. —¡Zeke! —exclamó con la voz entrecortada por la emoción.

La abrazó desde atrás por la cintura, recargando ligeramente su barbilla en el hombro de ella —¿Te gusta?

—Es... es hermoso —sonrió.

Las manos del príncipe comenzaron a desatar los amarres del corsé del vestido, besando el hombro y nuca de ella —tú eres hermosa, Fri —susurró en su oído, y mordisqueó con suavidad el lóbulo, mientras terminaba de desamarrar el vestido de su mujer.

Suspiró al sentir las manos de su amado sobe sus hombros, y su piel se erizó conforme él deslizaba hacia abajo el vestido, quedando únicamente en un fondo de seda color blanco, sin mangas, el cual llegaba hasta los tobillos de la princesa.

—Y yo que pensé que ya había terminado —dijo él entre risas.

Volteó, rodeando el cuello de su príncipe con sus brazos —qué impaciente es usted, alteza —dijo entre risas mientras sentía cómo él desabotonaba el fondo, y lo retiraba de su cuerpo.

Se quitó las bandas que atravesaban su torso, y la que rodeaba su cintura —¿Es tan terrible que no pueda esperar para hacerle el amor a mi esposa? —Se deshizo rápidamente de la chaqueta y camisa, y mientras sus labios poseían los de su mujer, sus pantalones terminaron en el suelo de la alcoba.

—Fri... —susurró con dulzura antes de besar el cuello de su amada, quien sólo echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para permitir las maniobras de Zeke; quien continuaba recorriendo el cuello de ella con su lengua, mientras que sus manos acariciaban la espalda de ella; a lo que Frieda respondía acariciando con sus manos la espalda superior de su príncipe, y los musculosos brazos de él.

Volvió a apoderarse de la boca de su esposa, fundiéndose ambos en un apasionado beso, para entonces comenzar a avanzar hacia el lecho que aguardaba por los recién casados.

La recostó delicadamente, y tomó algunos pétalos para dejarlos caer sobre la piel de su amada, quien reía con picardía ante las acciones del príncipe.

Se levantó un poco, apoyándose sobre su brazo derecho; y tomó la barbilla de su amado, uniendo sus labios a los de él, y abrazándose a su cuello para lentamente volver a recostarse, e invitándolo a quedar encima suyo.

Separó sus piernas para permitir a su príncipe tomar posición, lo miró a los ojos. —Zeke... —pronunció entre susurro y gemido al sentir a su amado deslizarse en su interior.

La besó —Frieda. —La volvió a besar —mi amor... —decía entre un beso y otro mientras la embestía de manera lenta y pausada.

De su boca salían suspiros, y algunos gemidos ligeros, conforme sentía a su amado moverse en su interior; y sin darse cuenta, de pronto comenzó a empujar sus caderas contra él cada vez que Zeke se adentraba en su feminidad.

La excitación de ambos aumentaba a cada momento, a cada roce, a cada embestida; los dos gemían, suspiraban; hundían sus dedos en la piel del otro, y sus bocas se unían una y otra vez mientras sus cuerpos se amaban, y se fundían en un solo ser.

Terminaron, y tras unos instantes en silencio en el cual, su respiración se normalizaba, y recuperaban el aliento; la princesa recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado, mientras él la abrazaba, descansando su mano en el hombro de ella.

* * *

En el palacio real, la fiesta concluía, e incluso, Eren Kruger para entonces ya se había retirado a sus aposentos; y así también, la mayoría de los invitados a la boda se habían marchado ya, quedando únicamente la hermana menor de Frieda, pues Rod se había ido a dormir a una de las habitaciones principales del palacio; y además de la pequeña princesa, también se encontraba la familia de Zeke, además de guardias, e integrantes de ambos ejércitos.

—Oye, Historia —dijo Eren —¿Por qué no vienes con Armin y conmigo? Nos dormiremos hasta tarde y seguimos hablando en mi casa.

—Me gustaría, pero... —agachó la mirada de manera melancólica —no sé si a mi padre le agrade la idea, y él ya se fue a dormir.

—Supongo que podemos verte mañana, ¿No? —dijo Armin, a lo que Historia asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Sí! Después de todo, los tres somos amigos.

—Mis... amigos... —pronunció conmovida ante el entusiasmo de ambos niños, pues si bien, desde que vivía con Frieda y su padre, su hermana se encargaba de hacerla sentir amada y olvidar la soledad de su vida pasada; era la primera vez que, a sus doce años, podía decir que tenía amigos, pues hasta entonces, sólo los caballos habían desempeñado ese papel.

En otro lado del salón del palacio, más cerca de la puerta, Pieck hablaba con algunos de los militares adicionales designados durante la visita del rey erdiano.

—Se dividirán en cuatro grupos para cubrir las inmediaciones del palacio, los soldados del Rey Rod cubrirán el perímetro junto con la guardia real, y por supuesto, a su majestad de Erdia.

Uno de los tenientes dio un paso hacia la joven —¿Y quién eres tú para darnos órdenes? ¡Tan sólo eres una soldado razo, Pieck! —dijo de modo altanero.

No se inmutó, ni hizo ningún gesto. —Así es, teniente, sin embargo, lo que acabo de decir son órdenes directas del Comandante Magath, si no está de acuerdo con sus instrucciones, podemos ir y hablar directamente con él si así lo prefiere —dijo con voz tranquila, pero a la vez firme.

Rechinó los dientes, y dio un paso hacia atrás —¡Atención! ¡Se seguirán las instrucciones del Comandante Magath, tal y como Pieck las ha dado a conocer! —exclamó de manera autoritaria, como cualquier militar a sus subordinados. No le agradaba que alguien de rango inferior le diera órdenes, pero era de conocimiento general las aptitudes de la joven soldado, lo que le había llevado a ser el brazo derecho del comandante; además de que era una de los candidatos más fuertes a un próximo ascenso.

—¡Sí, señor!

—¡Andando!

Una vez que los soldados se alejaron, Pieck se acercó al superior —espero su reporte en la mañana, teniente —dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, su semblante sereno y su voz tranquila; a lo que el teniente sólo le dirigió el saludo militar antes de retirarse.

—Fue impresionante.

Volteó al escuchar aquella voz familiar —¡Pokko! —sonrió.

Se acercó a ella —estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero veo que lo manejaste muy bien.

Observó hacia la puerta por donde el teniente se había retirado —es fácil lidiar con hombres como él —volvió sus ojos adormilados hacia el joven pelirrojo*, y sonrió —pero muchas gracias, Pokko.

Se le quedó mirando, y se sonrojó sin darse cuenta —t-te... Se te ve muy bien ese vestido. —Bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

Sonrió —sabes que no acostumbro a utilizar estos vestidos, pero este me gustó, y fue un honor ser parte de la boda del Príncipe.

Se rascó detrás de la nuca —lo sé, nunca te había visto en un vestido así, y eso que te conozco desde que eras una niña —dijo entre risas, y volvió a mirarla a los ojos —pero te ves muy bien.

—Gracias, Pokko.

* * *

Había pasado un año desde la boda de Frieda y Zeke, el mismo tiempo en que Historia se había mudado a Mare a vivir con su hermana mayor y cuñado, a petición de la propia Frieda, la cual no tuvo objeción alguna por parte del padre de ambas princesas.

Ese día por la mañana, Zeke y Frieda acudieron a la clínica a una consulta con Grisha, quien junto con su padre habían estado teniendo en tratamiento a la Princesa.

Estaban sentados en el consultorio, aguardando por la llegada de Grisha quien estaba terminando de atender un paciente.

No decían absolutamente nada, pues la realidad es que ambos estaban nerviosos. Frieda tenía sus manos sobre su regazo, y tamborileaba en sus piernas con sus dedos mientras Zeke miraba hacia todas direcciones, para finalmente, fijar sus ojos en su esposa, cuya vista se enfocaba hacia la ventana que estaba a la derecha de ella.

 _ **Flashback**_

Entró. La alcoba estaba totalmente oscura mayor comodidad de su amada cuando se encontraba en ese estado. Lo atormentaba saber que ella sufría, y que él no podía hacer nada, más que esperar a que el medicamento hiciera efecto.

Se acercó hasta la cama en total silencio, y se recostó de lado junto a ella, quedando ambos cara a cara.

—Lo siento —dijo Frieda con voz débil al sentir el cuerpo de su esposo junto al suyo, y después abrió los ojos.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Por estos momentos —suspiró. —Por hacer que tengas qué pasar por esto.

Acarició el rostro de ella, y la besó en la frente con dulzura. —¡No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso! —exclamó, pero en susurro. —Frieda, dije que estaría contigo en lo bueno y en lo malo, y que te iba a proteger.

—Zeke... —dijo enternecida.

—No me importa estar contigo sintiéndome impotente cuando tienes estas jaquecas, si a cambio puedo tener toda una vida a tu lado —la besó en los labios. —Pronto estos malestares serán un mal recuerdo, te lo prometo.

Enredó sus dedos en el cabello de su esposo, devolviéndole el beso. —Te amo, Zeke.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

—Perdonen que los haya hecho esperar —dijo Grisha al entrar al consultorio. —Tuve qué hacer una curación.

—Está bien, Grisha —dijo Frieda, sonriendo.

Dejó los papeles sobre su escritorio y tomó asiento, para entonces analizar los documentos.

Veía la angustia que Frieda se esforzaba en disimular, y observaba a su padre leer los papeles de manera inexpresiva. —¡¿Y bien?! —preguntó desesperado.

—¡Zeke! —dijo ella, avergonzada por el tono de voz utilizada por el príncipe.

Tomó aire. —Tus análisis han resultado muy favorables, y también tu evolución, Frieda. —Abrió su diario de registros, y comenzó a hacer anotaciones. —Desde la última consulta, y hablo de consulta formal, encuentros familiares no cuentan —rio entre dientes —¿Has tenido algún nuevo episodio de dolor?

—Ya no —respondió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Y esa molestia que sentías? Me refiero, a como si fuera a comenzar una nueva jaqueca.

Se quedó pensativa —lo sentí hace unas tres semanas, pero fue bastante leve; ni siquiera tuve qué tomar medicamento, sólo me recosté unos minutos y la molestia se fue.

—Ya veo. —Sonrió sin darse cuenta mientras seguía escribiendo.

—¿Nos vas a decir cómo está mi mujer, sí o no? —preguntó un impaciente Zeke.

Dejó la pluma en el tintero, observó sus notas, acomodó sus anteojos, y finalmente volteó a ver a la pareja. Sonrió —Frieda, tus resultados son muy favorables, y has mejorado de una manera que, ¡Estoy en verdad impresionado!

—¿Quiere decir que ya esta todo bien, no? —preguntó Zeke, esperanzado ante las palabras de su padre.

Cerró su diario —aún debo tenerte en observación, seguir con las consultas periódicas para prevenir cualquier evento futuro; pero a como veo las cosas, me atrevo a dar un pronóstico totalmente positivo.

Frieda sonrió, aliviada por lo que acababa de escuchar, y apretó la mano de su esposo, quien había tomado la suya momentos atrás como muestra de apoyo.

Se aclaró la garganta —sólo me resta decir que, si es su deseo, ya pueden comenzar a, ustedes saben, intentar concebir.

—¡Padre! —exclamó un avergonzado Zeke, mientras Frieda bajaba la mirada con las mejillas totalmente rojas.

—¿Dije algo malo? Zeke, ¡Quiero nietos!

—¡¿Y es necesario que lo digas de esa manera?!

Tomó la mano de Zeke para tranquilizarlo, y evitar que acrecentara la discusión padre e hijo. —T-te daremos muchos nietos, Grisha.

* * *

—Los zepelines nos han sido muy útiles en conflictos bélicos, de hecho, muchas de nuestras victorias han sido gracias a los ataques aéreos. —Explicaba Zeke.

—Escuché el otro día que Pieck y el Capitán Magath vinieron, ¿Qué tan cierto es que se están desarrollando aviones de combate? —preguntó Eren.

—¿Cómo? ¿Aviones? —dijo una impresionada Historia.

—Es cierto —dijo el mayor —se está trabajando en desarrollar aviones más compactos para poder hacer ataques aéreos más precisos y letales.

—¿Y en verdad es eso posible? —preguntó la princesa.

—Los ingenieros trabajan para hacerlo posible —dijo Zeke.

—¡Más que nunca quiero unirme al ejército! —exclamó Eren, atrayendo la atención, tanto de su hermano mayor, como de la princesa erdiana. —¡Pilotearé esos aviones de combate!

Zeke no pudo evitar reír entre dientes, orgulloso de ver la determinación de su hermano —tienes suerte de que tu madre no esté aquí para escucharte, sabes que nunca le ha gustado que quieras unirte al ejército.

Bajó la mirada, frustrado. Era cierto, Carla no apoyaba la idea de su hijo, y por sobre todo, deseaba que fuera sólo una etapa pasajera.

—Mamá deberá entenderlo.

—¿De qué hablan? —dijo una voz femenina desde la entrada a la biblioteca de la mansión Fritz, atrayendo la atención de los tres.

—Eren quiere unirse al ejército —respondió Zeke, y dirigió una dulce sonrisa hacia su esposa quien acababa de llegar.

Frieda tomó asiento en un sofá de una plaza, a un costado del sillón donde los demás estaban, a lo que Zeke se levantó, tomando un cojín —¿Te lo pongo en tu espalda?

Sonrió —me cuidas demasiado.

Acomodó el cojín entre el respaldo del sofá y su mujer —debo hacerlo, y más ahora que estás embarazada, Fri. —La besó de manera breve y dulce, a la vez que posaba su mano sobre el vientre de ella; antes de volver junto a su hermano y cuñada.

Nadie pensaría en que Frieda estaba embarazada, de no ser por su vientre que apenas había comenzado a crecer ligeramente, ahora que había llegado a los cinco meses de gestación.

—Supongo que Carla no estará muy contenta con tu idea, Eren, y la entiendo.

—¡Frieda! —replicó el menor de los Jaeger.

—Perdón, Eren, pero Carla es tu madre, y es normal que quiera protegerte —dirigió sus ojos hacia Zeke, y a su mente vinieron los años de la adolescencia de ambos, cuando él se enlistó en el ejército, las frustraciones que le compartía, las veces que se percató de los golpes y/o heridas que Zeke se había hecho por algún entrenamiento. —No es nada fácil, y es lógico que tu madre no desee que te enlistes.

—Yo... Yo también quiero entrar al ejército.

—¡Historia! —exclamaron todos al unísono, impactados e incrédulos de haber escuchado esas palabras por parte de ella.

—¿Tú? Pero, ¿Por qué? —preguntó un desconcertado Zeke.

—¡¿De qué hablas, Historia?! —preguntó Frieda, con una mezcla de incredulidad y preocupación.

.

.

—No entiendo tu decisión —dijo el Rey Rod.

Entrecerró los ojos —padre, soy la heredera al trono desde que Frieda murió, un día seré la reina y a diferencia del Príncipe Zeke, ¡Yo no sería capaz en estos momentos de luchar por nuestro pueblo, aún si ese fuera mi deseo!

—¿Luchar? —volteó el rostro con desdén —no seas ridícula, en todo caso si algo sucediera, ¡Eres la princesa de Erdia! ¡Tienes a un basto ejército a tus órdenes!

—¿Y quién va a dirigirlos? —preguntó con firmeza. —Ya sé que está el comandante Smith, ¡Pero no pienso ser una princesa o una reina que sólo espera que otros se sacrifiquen por ella!

Se volteó, dándole la espalda a su hija —veo que ya lo decidiste.

—Yo... usaré un nombre falso.

.

.

—Historia, ¿Por qué querrías unirte al ejército? No... no lo entiendo.

—Frieda, yo... —tomó aire, y enfocó sus ojos en los de su hermana. —Abdicaste al trono, y significa que seré la reina un día.

—¿Eso qué tiene qué ver?

—Si es lo que ella quiere... —intentaba decir Eren, pero fue interrumpido por su hermano mayor.

—¡Eren! —colocó una mano como deteniendo a su hermano, y negó con la cabeza para que el menor no interfiriera en la plática entre las erdianas.

Volteó a su izquierda hacia donde los Jaegers se encontraban sentados a su lado. —Zeke puede pelear por Mare y por ti, y Eren también lo hará. —Volvió a mirar a su hermana —si algo sucede, ¡Yo no podría defender a Erdia!

Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la pequeña —Historia, yo peleo por Mare y por Erdia. —Volteó a ver a su esposa —hace años le dije a Frieda que si alguna vez Erdia está en problemas, y su ejército resulta insuficiente, el ejército de Mare estará listo para intervenir.

Sonrió al sentirse apoyada por Zeke, sonrisa la cual fue correspondida por su esposo. —¿Lo ves, Historia? No tienes por qué unirte al ejército ni nada de eso.

—¡No puedo estar dependiendo de otros! —exclamó con frustración. —Lo siento, pero, no puedo depender de que el comandante Shadis o el Capitán Smith sean quienes resuelvan todo, ¡Yo también debo ser capaz! —volteó a ver a su cuñado —y tampoco puedo depender de que Zeke y el ejército de Mare lleguen a salvarnos si algo sucede, ¡Yo también debo poder hacer frente a cualquier situación!

—Historia... —pronunció Frieda casi en susurro, con muchos sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, se preocupaba por su hermana menor, y deseaba protegerla de todo; por otro, no podía no estar orgullosa de ver la determinación de la más joven, así como los motivos para tomar esa decisión.

—Historia —dijo Zeke. —Hasta hoy te tenía cariño y aprecio por ser la hermana de mi esposa, y porque eres una niña encantadora —sonrió —pero en este momento te has ganado mi total admiración.

Sus ojos brillaron al escuchar esas palabras por parte del mayor de los hermanos Jaeger —gracias.

—Ya lo decidiste, por lo que veo —dijo Frieda, resignada.

Asintió con la cabeza —volveré a Erdia para enlistarme... De hecho, pensaba en utilizar un nombre falso.

Los demás se miraron a los ojos mutuamente, desconcertados. —¿Nombre falso? —preguntó Eren.

—¿Por qué o para qué? —preguntó Frieda.

—Si me presento como Historia Reiss, inmediatamente sabrán que soy la princesa, me tratarían con privilegios y no deseo eso.

—Quieres ser una recluta más —dijo Zeke, a lo que la menor asintió con la cabeza.

Frieda tomó aire, acarició su vientre; y volvió a fijar su vista en su hermana —¿Y tienes pensado tu nombre falso?

—Krista Lenz.

* * *

Estaba incrédulo ante lo que tenía en sus brazos, simplemente era demasiado perfecto para ser cierto, pero lo era. Sentía un nudo en la garganta mientras lo cargaba, finalmente, Alexei* Jaeger, su primogénito había nacido.

—Tú y Alexei se ven muy bien juntos —dijo Frieda desde la cama poco después de haber dado a luz, totalmente enternecida al ver a su esposo con el hijo de ambos en brazos.

Se acercó a su mujer, y se sentó en la orilla de la cama —no tienes idea de lo feliz que soy, Fri —volvió a enfocar su vista en el bebé que sostenía —tú, y Alexei son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Un par de lágrimas de alegría se escaparon de los ojos de ella, mientras contemplaba a los dos hombres que más amaba en la vida.

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

 _*Ya sé que Galliard es rubio pero... me gusta más pelirrojo. Sorry!_

 _*El nombre de Alexei proviene de el último zarevich de rusia... o sea, del príncipe pues :v_

 _Y como pueden ver, continuará. Así es, esta wea (no soy chilena pero se me pegó XDD) aún no se termina, aún falta ver qué sandesmais se me ocurre (y ya se me ocurrieron varios)_

 _ **RESPUESTAS A SUS REVIEWS**_

 _ **Vane:**_ _jajajaja! Los juegos mentales, me mataste XDDD Sí, esta es una línea alternativa más happy (?) y como ves, en Mare son bastaaaaaaaaaaaante metiches xDDD_

 _ **Montse:**_ _Pieck estará bien, ya la vimos en su lado badass aún con todo y vestido de dama de honor ;-) Y puede que todo acabe bien... puede que no (?) sólo lo sabrán si siguen este desmáis XDD_

 _ **Y-Mena:**_ _En efecto habrá ¿Sólo uno? Final alternativo xDD Pieck estaba embarazada d meses en la boda de Reiner e Historia, por eso mi comentario, pero sí quise aclarar que los bebés nacieron en Mare en la clínica del abuelo de Zeke._

 _Espero haber dejado claro lo de Historia queriendo meterse al ejército, sí, aquí mezclé ambas ¿Timelines? XD Tanto aquella donde Frieda está muerta, como esta línea del fic, porque si quise dejar en claro que de todas maneras Historia se unió al ejército como Krista Lenz, y sus motivos que, obviamente, difieren del canon._

 _Y si, por fin, Frieda y Zeke tuvieron a su primer bebé: Alexei Jaeger._

 _Y bueno, esto está muy lindo, muy bonito ¿Seguirá así? ¿Esta escritora dará un final feliz? ¿Se Isayamamará? XDDD_

 _Veremos más de nuestra pareja favorita en el próximo capítulo._

 _Besos! Nos vemos!_

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
